It Could Only Happen to Harry
by HoosYourDaddy
Summary: After defeating Voldemort in his final year, Harry requires a rare ritual to save his life. Luckily, he has friends who are willing to help him. H/Hr, H/Parv, H/Luna, H/Tonks, H/Fleur. Canon personalities. WARNING: comic smut. Not for younger audiences.
1. Chapter 1

**It Could Only Happen to Harry**

**WARNING**: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

**NOTE: **There's a smattering of plot here, but mostly it's just an excuse to get Harry laid in an entertaining fashion. I try to stick to canon personalities as much as possible. All of the action takes place the summer after Harry's seventh year. There will be a bit of femslash, but no male slash.

The last two books never happened. Dumbledore is alive and Harry isn't a horcrux. Not that it really matters.

**DISCLAIMER**: None of this belongs to me. Harry Potter and his girls (alas) belong to J.K. Rowling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 1:**

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, now known as The-Boy-Who-Won, walked hesitantly toward the open doors of the Hospital Wing. He had defeated Voldemort for good only three weeks ago, but he would almost rather face him again than deal with his current problem.

It was his victory over Voldemort that lay at the root of his current discomfort. When Harry struck down the Dark Lord on the Hogwarts lawn, a rush of raw power had flowed from Voldemort to Harry. Harry didn't understand it, but he suddenly felt incredibly powerful and alive.

At first he had welcomed the new sensation. He felt practically invincible, and he no longer had the weight of the prophecy hanging from his neck. The entire wizarding world celebrated his victory, and Harry celebrated along with them.

It took only a few days for him to realize that his new power came with a price.

It began with a crushing weight in his chest that made it hard for him to breathe. He felt relief only when he expended great amounts of magical energy in the Room of Requirement. Yet he never approached magical exhaustion no matter what he tried.

It continued, however, with a much more embarrassing condition: Harry now had a nearly constant erection.

As a red-blooded 17-year-old male, Harry was no stranger to being easily aroused. But this was different. He was now almost painfully erect at all times, and felt the need to 'relieve' himself up to 10 times per day. The relief lasted only for a half-hour or so, and then his erection would return, crying out for his attention. Even someone as sexually inexperienced as Harry knew this wasn't normal.

So now he was approaching the one person he knew wouldn't laugh at his predicament. Madame Pomfrey. He had considered approaching Hermione, but this problem was a little too personal in nature.

Likewise, he couldn't see himself approaching Dumbledore about this situation. The aged Headmaster had trained him personally for the last two years, and was an expert on all things magical, but there was no way he was going to talk to the old man about his penis.

Knocking loudly on the open doorway to the hospital wing, Harry girded himself for the humiliating conversation to come.

"Er, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Come in, Mr. Potter," said the matronly nurse after she bustled out of her office. "Don't be shy. What can I do for you? Don't tell me you've managed to injure yourself again already!"

"Not exactly," Harry muttered, his face heating up. "You see, I…well, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Well, I've seen and heard it all, young man. I assure you that this will stay between us. What is the matter?"

Harry spent the next five minutes explaining to Madam Pomfrey the nature of his new condition. By the time he finished, she was staring openly at his crotch.

"I see. You say that you feel relief from the pressure after you expend a lot of your magic? And you feel a similar relief after you masturbate?"

Harry nodded, his face beet red.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, I need to evaluate your condition. Please remove all of your clothing."

Harry nearly choked at her command, but she held up her hand imperiously. "None of that, Mr. Potter. They all look alike to me. Now disrobe."

He reluctantly removed every last stitch of clothing, even his shirt. Pomfrey began by moving her wand in small circles over his chest, muttering as she went.

He nearly yelped when her wand dropped near his erect penis. She leaned in to examine it closely, and Harry wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment. She moved her wand slowly around his entire length, stopping for a moment to poke at each testicle. He relaxed slightly when she finally stepped back.

"Hmmm…your heart rate and blood pressure are elevated, but your genitals appear perfectly normal. I'm not sure what's happening. You may put your clothes back on, Mr. Potter. Please have a seat; I need to fetch something."

Harry was never more relieved to follow her instructions.

When Pomfrey returned from her office, she carried with her a red jewel the size of a tennis ball. Harry looked at it curiously.

"This is a special diagnostic tool. It's used to measure magical potential in both objects and people. It will basically tell me how strong your magical core is. Please hold it for me."

Harry did so, and the stone glowed an even deeper red. Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry's hand, and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Heavenly Merlin," she gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his sense of impending doom kicking into high gear.

"Your magical core…it…it registers over 9000!"

"Over 9000!?" Harry asked incredulously, then reflected for a moment. "Er, is that a lot?"

"I should say so, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey replied, shaking her head. "The average witch or wizard would register about 1000, and the Headmaster would probably exceed 3000. 9000 is simply unheard of. And dangerous," she added as an afterthought.

Harry swallowed heavily, and wondered what new horror he would have to deal with now that Voldemort was gone. He couldn't seem to catch a break.

"Well, this clearly has something to do with your battle with the Dark Lord, but I've never seen anything like it. I will need to confer with St. Mungo's over this, Mr. Potter."

When Harry started to object, she cut him off. "I'm sorry, but your life is likely in danger. It is my duty as your healer to find out what is happening. I have my suspicions, but I need to consult with experts."

Harry sighed and reluctantly gave his permission for her to seek answers elsewhere.

"One last thing, Mr. Potter. I'm going to need a sample," she said, picking up a small empty beaker from a cabinet on the wall.

"A sample?"

"Of your sperm."

Harry groaned pitifully and closed his eyes, wondering just how much worse his day was going to get.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two hours later, Harry sat on his usual bed in the hospital wing as Pomfrey explained what she had discovered.

"I'm afraid the news is not encouraging. It is imperative that we find a way to drain your magical core as soon as possible. Everyone agrees that your magic is literally leaking out of you, and sooner or later it will kill you. Your body simply cannot tolerate so much power."

Harry's stomach sank as she spoke. He had expected the diagnosis to be unpleasant, but not life-threatening. To have endured so much training and battle, only to die of possessing too much magic…it was absurd.

"What do we do now?" he asked weakly.

"The experts at St. Mungo's agree that there is no conventional treatment for your condition. It is simply unheard of, I'm afraid. One healer recommended that we place a block on your magic, but I believe that would either kill you instantly or turn you into a squib."

Harry sighed, trying to contain his rising panic. The answers were never simple when he was involved. "Surely there's something we can do."

"Well…an old Indian healer who consults at St. Mungo's knows of a ritual. It is—unorthodox, shall we say—but it may be the only thing that can save your life."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it," Harry said hurriedly. "What kind of ritual is it?"

"It's a power sharing ritual that was once used frequently in India. It has fallen into disuse over the years, apparently, and to my knowledge it has never been used in Britain."

"Well?" Harry asked impatiently when she hesitated.

"It's a sex-based ritual, Mr. Potter," she said quietly. "It was designed for use between husbands and wives. It allows you to give a portion of your magic to another person. There are some strict conditions, however."

Harry's mouth dropped open at her words, and it took him a few moments to gather his wits. "Sex-based? What conditions?" he choked out.

"There must be a state of mutual affection between you and your, er, partner. It will not work with strangers or mere acquaintances with whom you are politely friendly."

"Is that all?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"No. I'm afraid that you will likely need to perform this ritual multiple times. The trouble is that it is dangerous to perform the ritual more than once per partner, and—well, given how much magic you need to lose, it may require several partners."

"Oh my God," Harry said miserably, his head falling into his hands. "This will never work. I'm going to die."

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, I'll hear none of that. This is likely the only treatment available to you, so be thankful that it exists. I'm sure there are plenty of young ladies willing to, er, help you out. I suggest you speak to Miss Granger about this immediately. She will be able to help you create a list of potential partners."

Harry snorted. "You're joking."

"I'm afraid not. I don't know enough about your personal life to help. I will arrange for the ritual to take place, but you must locate willing witches on your own. Remember, it is imperative that the affection be mutual. That means you must already know the girl or woman and feel nothing but good will towards her."

Harry swallowed heavily again. He wasn't friendly with very many girls. Romance had been the last thing on his mind as he trained to face Voldemort.

"You said it was used by husbands and wives. That doesn't mean I'll be marrying the witches, does it?"

"No, but since the witches will be gaining so much of your magic, they are likely to feel a certain—fondness—for you the rest of their lives."

Harry resisted the urge to swear blackly. How was he going to be able to find girls willing to go through with this? He was quickly developing a headache to match the pressure in his groin. His erection was straining once again against his underwear, unsatisfied with the release it had experienced earlier in the afternoon.

"How long do I have?"

"It is best for the process to begin as soon as possible. I will give you a deadline of, say, 48 hours, and then we can commence with the ritual."

"48 hours," Harry muttered. "Madam Pomfrey, I can't do this. I don't know anything about girls. I've barely spoken to half the girls in my year. I don't…I'm a virgin, for Merlin's sake!"

Pomfrey shrugged. "Well, I daresay you won't be soon enough. Your partners need not be virgins themselves, and they may be of any age or power level. But you must find them soon, Mr. Potter. Time is of the essence."

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. "This could only happen to me. How many?"

"Pardon?"

"How many girls? You said I needed multiple partners."

Pomfrey thought for a moment. "I recommend at least four to start, and then we can analyze your core once again."

"Fuck me," Harry muttered, and Pomfrey arched an eyebrow at him.

"It may come to that, Mr. Potter, if you don't act quickly. Now go find Miss Granger. I'm afraid I must speak to the Headmaster about this."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A half-hour later, Harry sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to think of what to say to Hermione. He had been living at Hogwarts since the final battle—there was no way he would be returning to the Dursleys—and several other students had remained at the castle as well.

He had just asked Dobby to summon Hermione from the library, and he expected her any minute now. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he had begun to sweat as his nerves combined with his surging magic. He was comfortable on a battlefield, but the past two years of training had done little for his social skills.

He closed his eyes as Hermione opened the door to the Common Room and came inside. It was now or never.

"You wanted to see me, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously, then noticed the state of her best friend. "Merlin, what's wrong? You look terrible!"

Hermione had grown into her looks in the past two years, and though no one would call her a great beauty, she did occasionally get a surreptitious glance. She sat down next to Harry on the couch, practically in his lap, and her closeness did nothing to ease the strain of his erection.

"I…I don't really know where to begin," murmured Harry, looking at his shoelaces.

"How about at the beginning?" grinned Hermione, trying to lighten Harry's obviously grim mood.

Harry blew out a large breath. "Right, then. Here goes…"

For the next few minutes, Harry explained his increased power and recent symptoms to Hermione, blushing madly all the while. He then recounted most of what Madame Pomfrey had told him, apologizing at the end for getting her involved in yet another of his insane problems.

When he finished, Hermione started chuckling, then couldn't restrain herself from laughing outright. Harry blushed even harder at her response.

"Oh, Harry," she cried, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, "this could only happen to you. I'd say you were taking the mickey if I didn't know you were a terrible actor."

"Well, thanks, I suppose," Harry said indignantly.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to laugh, really. This is serious, and you know that I'll help you however I can. You just sit tight for a few minutes. I want to speak to Madame Pomfrey."

Harry nodded glumly and watched Hermione's back as she retreated to the door. It didn't escape his notice that she was still shaking with suppressed laughter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When she returned a half-hour later, Hermione was carrying a thick book and had a more serious expression on her face.

"Right. Sorry about laughing earlier, Harry. You didn't tell me you could die from this in a matter of days."

"Must have slipped my mind," he muttered darkly.

"Hmph," Hermione responded, seating herself next to Harry again. She opened the book and spread it on her lap. "I spoke to Madame Pomfrey, and she retrieved a book on the ritual for me. We need to make a list of potential girls right away."

"I know. I just…I can't believe this is real."

"Like I said, Harry, only you," Hermione replied, shaking her head and looking at the book. "It says the ritual is rooted in affection. That doesn't require love, but it does mean that you have to like the girl who, er, partners with you. She has to like you as well. It helps if you're sexually attracted to the other person, but it's not required. We need to be as thorough as possible. You start naming names, and I'll help you think them through. Age doesn't matter, but we should probably say no lower than 16."

Hermione set aside the book and grabbed a quill and some parchment, while Harry rubbed his forehead in thought. He furtively adjusted the uncomfortable erection in his pants, but Hermione caught the movement.

"Is it, er, bothering you right now?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry glared at her in response.

"Right," she said, the color rising in her cheeks. "The list, then?"

Harry sighed. "Well, at least we know not to include Ginny."

Hermione snorted softly. "Yes, that's quite an easy call."

Ginny Weasley was notorious for having attempted to beguile Harry's affections with a love potion during his sixth year. She had been found out and almost universally ostracized afterwards. Ron had defended her actions to Hermione, and that potential relationship had died a sudden death as well.

Harry sat in silence for the next minute or so, lost in thought.

When he didn't immediately suggest any names, Hermione scolded him. "This is important, Harry. I can't help you if you don't give me something to work with."

She too was on edge because it was clear that her name belonged on the top of the list. They had been best friends for seven years, and there was no one closer to Harry.

"This is not exactly easy, Hermione," Harry retorted. "I'm supposed to make a list of all my friends and then ask them if they want to shag? Bloody hell," he moaned, his face finding its way into his palms again.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said gently. "I know this is unpleasant for you. Other guys would do anything for something like this to happen to them, but you're trying to be noble, just as I should expect by now."

When Harry didn't respond, she continued softly. "We both know I'm going to be on the list, Harry, so I may as well be at the top. Now start naming names."

Harry looked up at her, startled. "You would do this for me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I would, you prat. It's not exactly how I imagined my first time to be, but I could do worse than sharing it with my best friend. Now come on, start talking."

Harry sighed and leaned back, grimacing again at the tightness in his crotch. "All right. What about…"

An hour later they had exhausted all possibilities, eliminating those girls who would never participate in such a thing or were already in serious relationships. The list of potential lovers for Harry consisted of only five girls:

Hermione Granger

Luna Lovegood

Nymphadora Tonks

Parvati Patil

Fleur Delacour

Hermione and Luna were obvious choices, as they were now his closest friends, along with Neville. Tonks had been his trainer during sixth year, and the two enjoyed an easy camaraderie with one another. Given how much she liked to tease Harry, Hermione had no doubt that she would participate.

The other choices were trickier. Harry had eventually made up with Parvati after their Yule Ball disaster, and the beautiful Indian girl had become friendly with him and his group over the past two years. She often flirted with him, but she flirted with lots of people. Harry was fond of her, but he was uncertain whether she liked him well enough to participate in the ritual.

Hermione had bristled slightly at the choice of Fleur Delacour, whom she did not like, but Harry insisted that she belonged on the list. The stunningly beautiful quarter-veela had fought with the Order during the war, spending most of the previous year at Hogwarts. She had dated Bill Weasley for a time, but had broken it off with him after she discovered what his mother and siblings had attempted to do to Harry. Fleur had always treated him kindly, insisting that she owed him greatly for rescuing Gabrielle during the Tri-Wizard tournament.

They had eliminated quite a few of Harry's present and former classmates from the list of potentials. He was cordial with Susan Bones, but she had been dating Neville for several months. He was likewise on good terms with his former quidditch teammates—Angelina, Alicia, and Katie—but he hadn't seen any of the girls in over a year. He didn't think they met the condition of 'mutual affection.'

If the girls on the final list didn't want to participate, Harry wasn't sure what he would do.

"Okay, Harry," said Hermione, eyeing the list, "I think this is the best we can do. You need to write some letters right away, and see if the girls will come for a meeting at Hogwarts tomorrow. It's probably best not to say too much in the letter. I can help you write it if you want."

Harry nodded, then grimaced. "That's fine, Hermione. Let's do it a little later. I need to, uh, take care of something first."

"Oh," said Hermione, catching on after a moment's confusion. "You need to, er, relieve yourself first, I suppose."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah, something like that. It won't take long, and then we can write the letters."

He made it halfway across the room before Hermione cleared her throat and hesitantly spoke his name.

"Erm, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

There was a few seconds of silence, and Harry turned to look at her. She was staring at the floor between them.

"Can I watch?" she asked uncertainly.

Harry's heart suddenly threatened to beat out of his chest. "Say what?"

"I mean…I know it's a very, erm, personal thing…I just thought that…well, I don't really know how this whole process, er, works…and it might be, you know, educational. And I'll be seeing all of you later, and it might make things less awkward and…"

Harry held up a hand to stop Hermione's rambling. "Are you bloody serious?"

"Well….yes."

Harry shook his head, hardly able to believe his ears. "You want to come upstairs and watch me toss one off. That is what you're saying."

"I…I…." Hermione stuttered, her face reddening. "I just thought, since we would have to do more later, that you wouldn't mind if I observed how everything works. I've never seen a boy naked, Harry, except in a book, and I thought that…"

"Sweet fucking Merlin," Harry interrupted her again. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

He looked at her for a few seconds then shrugged. "Come on then."

Harry turned and made his way slowly up the stairs, while Hermione remained rooted to the spot. When his words finally sank in, she hurried to follow him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You're sure about this?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Hermione nodded meekly and tucked a bushy strand of hair behind her ear.

Snorting again in disbelief, he stood and slowly disrobed. When he was down to nothing but his boxers, he looked again at Hermione.

"Last chance to bail out."

"No; go ahead," Hermione said breathlessly, her eyes never leaving the huge bulge in Harry's boxers.

Harry pulled the boxers off quickly and kicked them onto his bed. They landed next to Hermione. She didn't notice.

Her eyes were locked on his fully-erect cock, pointing upwards and bouncing slightly as he moved. Harry spread his hands outwards in a gesture of surrender.

"That's all of me."

"Wow," Hermione whispered. "That's…wow."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smugly at her. "Hermione Granger at a loss for words. Now I've seen everything."

Her next words wiped the smile off his face.

"Is that as big as it gets?"

"Er, yeah…I mean…I know it's not that big, but…"

"That's not what I meant, Harry," she huffed, coming out of her stupor. "It looks plenty big to me."

Harry chuckled nervously. "Well, then, yeah, this is as big as it gets."

His eyes widened as she suddenly pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at his penis. He hastily moved to cover himself with his hands.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Oh," said Hermione, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just, erm, curious. May I do something?"

Harry nodded hesitantly, his eyes never leaving Hermione's wand. She moved closer to him, and to his shock, placed her wand at the tip of his penis and muttered something under her breath.

His shivered as she moved the tip of her wand slowly down his shaft, stopping at the patch of black hair at its base. He wondered what on earth she was doing.

Hermione raised her wand and flicked it, leaving a number in the air.

"6.4 inches," she mused aloud. "That's slightly above average, I believe."

"Er…okay," Harry responded, still in shock that Hermione had been so bold. He should have known, he supposed, that her intellectual curiosity would overwhelm her even in a situation like this one.

She returned her wand to her robes and sat back down on the bed, placing her hands on her knees. "Sorry. I was curious. Please proceed," she said, giving him an abashed grin.

Harry snorted at his best friend's antics.

"Right. I'm just…Merlin I can't believe I'm doing this…I'm just going to close my eyes so I don't see you, alright?"

Hermione shrugged. "However you normally do it, Harry."

Harry grabbed a clean sock from his trunk and moved to the edge of the bed; he was within three feet of Hermione, giving her an open view from his left.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore her presence, and began stroking. Light at first, his grip hardened as he applied more pressure to his cock, wanting this awkward scene to be over as soon as possible. The pressure building in his loins was calling out for release, and he longed for the sensation of relief that would follow even more than he longed for the sensation of orgasm.

After thirty seconds of stroking, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something brush the tip of his penis. He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Sorry," Hermione blushed, examining a glistening drop of pre-cum on the tip of her finger. "It was about to, er…well, sorry."

"No worries," Harry smiled, amazed at what was happening in his dorm room.

"How long does it usually take?" she asked.

"Not long now. Usually just a couple minutes when I'm really, er, pent up."

Hermione nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, ready for the show to continue.

He began stroking again, moving rhythmically for almost a minute. His pace increased and his breathing became shallow as he felt orgasm approaching.

He stopped stroking when he heard Hermione move closer to him. He opened his eyes again, and saw that her face was slightly flushed as she leaned in closer for a better look.

"Would you mind if I, er, helped?" she asked in a quavering voice, her eyes meeting Harry's uncertainly.

Harry's penis answered for him, throbbing suddenly at the thought of Hermione's assistance. He had occasionally fantasized about just such a scenario, but for the most part never thought that Hermione would be anything more than his best friend.

"You really want to?"

"Yes," she said, not bothering to justify her answer with an excuse.

"Okay."

Hermione repositioned herself on the bed and reached forward with her right hand. Harry shivered when she made contact.

She ran her index finger along the length of him, testing the texture and feel of his skin. She made small swirls around his engorged head, fascinated at the pulse it made in response.

"Your skin is so soft," she murmured, and Harry moaned as her finger lightly explored the underside of his cock.

He exhaled when she gripped his balls lightly in her hand, exploring the weight and texture of them as well. She gave him a slight squeeze, and Harry closed his eyes to savor the feeling.

She finally wrapped her fingers around his cock, and Harry marveled at their softness. She had small hands, and he thought she could easily grip him with both hands. Her hand began moving slowly up and down his entire length, almost teasing him with her gentleness.

It felt to him as if her curled fingers were barely making contact with his skin. The sensation was maddening.

After what seemed an eternity of light touching, she gripped the base of his cock more firmly and began stroking in earnest. Harry groaned in pleasure.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Merlin, yes. Don't stop."

Hermione obeyed, her grip tightening once more and her tempo increasing. Her hand moved closer to his throbbing head, concentrating most of her friction there. She gripped him more tightly on the upstroke, and it wasn't long before Harry was ready to explode. She looked up at him when his abdominal muscles contracted and he started panting.

"I'm about to cum. Please don't stop," he said, and held out the sock before him.

Three strokes later, Harry's cock twitched in Hermione's hand and he shot forcefully onto the waiting sock. Four times he drilled the sock, until its soaked edge began spilling his cum onto the bed.

Hermione continued stroking as his cum pulsed slowly out, dropping onto the bedspread and sliding down Harry's cock to coat her hand. When Harry finally opened his eyes, she stopped and looked at him inquisitively.

"Did that feel good?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"Merlin, yes," Harry replied, grinning from ear to ear. "So good you wouldn't understand. It's such a relief….well, I mean, obviously…but it's more than that…it releases my magic somehow."

Hermione nodded in understanding and opened her hand, examining the white fluid that coated her fingers and palm. She raised her palm to her nose and sniffed gingerly, and Harry laughed at her.

"What?" she smiled. "I'm curious. It smells a little like muggle bleach. And it's so warm."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose. I can't say that I've studied the matter."

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him and drew her wand with her left hand. She deftly scourgified her hand, then did likewise for Harry's dripping sock and the wet bedspread.

"Well, that was interesting," she said matter-of-factly, giving Harry a shy smile. "I can't believe I just did that."

Harry beamed at her, relaxed now that he had spent himself. "I can't believe you did either, but I'm not complaining. Feel free to experiment on me whenever you'd like."

"Oh?" Hermione asked archly, feigning annoyance.

"I mean, er, thank you, and that was a very interesting experience."

Hermione chuckled at Harry's sincerity. "Oh, Harry, I'm just playing. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I just wondered what…well, you know me…I suppose we'll have to do a lot more than that very soon," she mused in an afterthought.

"True," Harry agreed, not knowing how to further broach the subject with his best friend. "I guess we should get started on those letters, huh?"

Hermione nodded, but Harry noticed that she was staring at his cock again. Despite his orgasm, it hadn't softened significantly, still standing at attention.

"Isn't it supposed to get smaller now?"

"Well…yeah, it's supposed to, but it stays hard pretty much all the time now. Just one of the symptoms of my condition, Madame Pomfrey said. It's bloody uncomfortable, actually."

He was a little surprised that he no longer felt embarrassed to be nude in front of Hermione.

"I bet," Hermione replied, getting to her feet.

"All right, Harry, let's get started on those letters. We need to find you some girls to shag."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTE**: Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review if you did. There's more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING**: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. This is just for fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 2:**

"Well, that's the last of them," Harry mused as the owl took off in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"I'm sure everyone will agree," Hermione comforted, squeezing his forearm. "You'll see."

Harry nodded hopefully as the two exited the Owlery. They had completed his letters to Luna, Parvati, Fleur, and Tonks, asking each of them to come to Hogwarts the next afternoon for an important meeting.

It had only been a couple hours since Hermione had helped Harry 'relieve' himself, and he was still in shock over the whole incident. He was even further shocked that he didn't feel all that embarrassed in her presence now. It felt like a secret shared between the two of them.

"I suppose we should head to the Great Hall for dinner," Harry said, looking at his watch.

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione replied, glancing furtively at the slight bulge in the front of his robes. She realized that Harry hadn't been exaggerating about his constant erection.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After they finished dinner, Harry and Hermione strolled leisurely back to Gryffindor Tower. Aside from a first-year and two second-years, they were the only Gryffindors in the castle. As they gave the Fat Lady the password and stepped inside their common room, they were surprised to see Parvati Patil lying leisurely on the couch.

Parvati, seeing them enter, sat up and tossed a muggle fashion magazine onto the floor.

"Hello Harry; Hermione," the beautiful Indian girl greeted them. "I was in Hogsmeade with Professor Trelawney when I got your owl. Thought I'd drop in to see what this important meeting tomorrow is all about."

When Harry began blushing, seemingly at a loss for words, she raised a manicured eyebrow.

"Well, this must be interesting. What's going on?"

Hermione took mercy on Harry and came to his rescue. "Well, er…Harry has a bit of a problem that we were hoping you could help him with…."

After seating themselves nervously, Harry and Hermione explained his new condition and what Madame Pomfrey had said about its seriousness. When they finished, Parvati's mouth was hanging open.

"You have got to be joking; you're just winding me up, right?"

"Well, no," murmured Harry. "It's the truth, unfortunately. I know it's asking a lot. I'll understand if you don't want to, er, participate."

Parvati looked between Harry and Hermione, waiting for one of them to crack a smile. When they didn't, she burst out laughing.

"You're bloody serious! Oh, sweet Merlin, this is hilarious. It's like a headline for _Witch Weekly_, 'Harry Potter Has Hogwarts Harem.'"

Harry coughed. "Erm, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this, Parvati. I know you like to gossip, but this is not something I want in the papers."

Despite her reputation as the Hogwarts gossip queen, Harry knew that Parvati was loyal and courageous when she needed to be. She demonstrated why she had been placed in Gryffindor during the final battle, even if she hadn't been on the front lines.

Parvati held up a hand and smiled. "Don't worry, Harry; I won't breathe a word to anyone. I know how to keep secrets too."

Harry sighed in relief. "Does that mean that you'll, erm, help me out?"

Parvati grinned mischievously at him. "You bet your sweet arse I will, Harry Potter. I've been wanting to check out your goodies since fourth year. Who else is going to be in your little harem?"

Hermione bristled at the word 'harem,' but answered for Harry. "We sent letters to you, Luna, Auror Tonks, and Fleur Delacour. I'll be helping too, of course."

Parvati whistled appreciatively. "Quite a list, Harry. Are you sure this isn't something you dreamt up to reward yourself for killing a Dark Lord?"

"I wouldn't do something like that," he said indignantly.

Parvati laughed at his outrage. "I know, I know; that's why it's so much fun to tease you."

She looked between the two of them, shaking her head in wonder at what she had just heard. "I think I'm going to stay in the castle tonight. This is the most interesting place in England right now."

"Tipsy!" Parvati yelled, and a small brown house elf popped into the room.

"Yes, Miss Parvy? What can Tipsy be doing for you?"

"Tipsy, there's an unopened bottle of raspberry schnapps in the back of Professor Trelawney's liquor cabinet. Would you please bring the bottle and three glasses?"

Tipsy nodded obediently and popped away, while Harry and Hermione gaped at Parvati.

"What?" she demanded. "Sybill and I have become friends. She lets me use her personal house elf sometimes."

"And her liquor?" Hermione inquired archly.

"Oh, trust me, she has plenty," Parvati grinned.

When Tipsy returned with the bottle and glasses, Parvati poured everyone a round and then rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"I thought you might be able to use some liquid courage, Harry, given how much you're blushing. Now, tell me all about your little condition. I want details!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two hours later, after several drinks apiece, Harry's tongue had loosened considerably. The alcohol had soothed his nerves, and he was surprised and relieved that Parvati hadn't been more difficult to convince.

The Hogwarts gossip queen was more interested in the details of the ritual and Harry's condition than she was worried about sleeping with him. Parvati had always been a flirt, but Harry began to wonder just how experienced she was.

Relaxed now as the evening wound down, the trio sat casually in the common room, indulging Parvati's curiosity. When she finally coaxed Harry into revealing just how much he needed to 'relieve' himself every day, she practically howled with laughter.

After she finally calmed down and wiped away her tears, Parvati looked between them shrewdly.

"You two have been practicing for the ritual, haven't you?"

"What?!" Hermione screeched. "No! We just…I mean, no!"

Harry repeated her claim, but Parvati noticed that they were both blushing again.

"Right," she said, smirking at them. "So why are you both acting so strange?"

Harry gave Hermione an alarmed look, but she too seemed at a loss for words. "We, er…well, that is, Hermione and I…"

"It was just a handjob," Hermione interjected suddenly, glaring at Parvati. The schnapps had overridden her reserve and demanded that she put a stop to Parvati's insinuations. "Are you satisfied?"

Parvati squealed again in delight and nearly slid out of her chair. "Oh…oh, merciful Merlin….Hermione Granger just said 'handjob'—I think I'm going to have a heart attack," she gasped, patting her chest. "This is the most fun I've had in ages."

She continued snickering, then grinned at Hermione. "Can I call you 'Handjob Hermy' now?"

"You most certainly may not," Hermione said sharply, realizing belatedly that it had been a very bad mistake to let herself be provoked by Parvati's teasing. She would never let this one go.

"Well, how was it, Harry? Did she do it right, at least?" Parvati chuckled.

Harry coughed and cleared his throat, feeling trapped by the question. "It was, er, very nice," he replied neutrally, glancing sideways at Hermione. He noticed that her face had become nearly scarlet. He took a nervous swig of his drink, wondering if an explosion was imminent.

Parvati continued to milk their embarrassment for everything she could, thoroughly enjoying teasing the two innocents in front of her.

"I'll bet it was. Did you do the gentlemanly thing and return the favor?"

Harry choked on his drink, and Hermione had to pat him on the back to stop his sputtering.

"I didn't ask him to 'return the favor,'" Hermione said haughtily. "I was just curious about the process."

"Hmph," Parvati snorted. "Like you haven't heard me and Lavender talking for years. You just wanted to check out his magic wand, didn't you?"

"I did not," Hermione replied indignantly, but Parvati gave her a disbelieving look. She had lived with Hermione for seven years, and knew when she wasn't telling the whole truth.

Hermione glanced nervously at Harry, and couldn't hide a small smile. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"Ha! I knew it!" Parvati crowed, and Harry looked at Hermione in surprise.

She just shrugged and blushed, downing the rest of her drink.

Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed, shaking his head at the strangeness of the day. He still couldn't believe he was having such an embarrassing conversation, and he was grateful that the alcohol was there to take the edge off.

His position in the chair accentuated the tent rising from his groin, and Parvati stared at it unashamedly.

"Soooooo, Harry," she smiled, "Hermione has already gotten to see the beast in action. What say you give me a little sneak peek too?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been embarrassed enough already today, thank you very much."

Parvati batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "What have you got to be embarrassed about? Is it really small or something?"

"No! I mean, I don't…Hermione didn't think so!"

Parvati winked at Hermione, who was blushing again. "So what's the problem then? I'll be seeing it soon enough anyway."

Harry looked between the two of them in exasperation, but Hermione did not come to his aid.

"I don't see you volunteering to get naked," he said defensively, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, that's a capital suggestion, Harry," Parvati cooed. "I'm glad you thought of it. Fair is fair, after all."

Parvati stood slowly and began unbuttoning the fashionable blue dress robe she was wearing. Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione hissed, looking back at the common room entrance. "We're in the common room!"

"Right you are," Parvati mused, putting a finger to her lips in thought. "I guess we'll have to take this little game to Harry's dorm room," she smiled, gathering the bottle of schnapps in her hand and turning toward the stairs.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at them over her shoulder. "Are you two coming or not?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Harry and Hermione made it up the stairs to his room, they found Parvati sitting on his bed and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Glad you made it," she giggled, taking a liberal swig from the bottle. "This is going to be fun."

Harry looked anxiously between the two girls, unsure what was supposed to happen next. Hermione wasn't supplying him with any hints. Parvati took mercy on his confusion and got up from the bed.

"Liquid courage," she said, handing the bottle first to Hermione and then to Harry. They both took hard swigs and grimaced as the drink went down.

"Alright, Harry, I'm the one who's doing the teasing, so I should be the one to start. Hermione will get naked next, and then you can show off your basilisk. Why don't you both have a seat?"

"I don't know if I really—," began Hermione weakly, but Parvati cut her off.

"Oh, 'honestly,' Hermione," she scolded, mimicking her roommate's favorite expression, "I've seen you naked hundreds of times, and don't you think Harry deserves to after you wanked him off?"

"Well, er, I suppose that—," Hermione said hesitantly, but Parvati interrupted her again.

"Exactly," she said, pushing the both of them toward Harry's bed.

Harry and Hermione sat nervously on the edge of his bed, incredulous at what was happening, but both secretly aroused by the game Parvati was insisting they play. Harry didn't think she would take no for an answer. If he was going to have to shag her soon anyway, he supposed it didn't really matter.

Parvati flicked her wand at a small wireless on Harry's dresser, and a sappy love song blared from its speakers.

"That won't do," she frowned, and flicked her wand again. A slow song with strong percussion came on, and Parvati nodded. It sounded to Harry like a wizarding version of slow jazz.

She didn't exactly dance to the music, but Parvati's next movements seemed punctuated by the beat of the song. She slowly unbuttoned the elaborate fasteners on her tight-fitting blue robes, her hips swaying slightly as she did so. She shrugged her shoulders and the silk outfit fell lightly to the floor.

Underneath she was wearing only light-blue lace panties and a matching bra. Harry felt his arousal more keenly at the sight of her. Parvati's dark skin, resembling coffee with a dash of cream, contrasted beautifully with the light pastel of her lingerie. She gave a slow twirl so Harry could see all of her, smirking seductively all the while.

She made eye contact with him as her hands reached behind her back to undo her bra. In a smooth motion it was released and then slid down her arms to the floor.

Harry stared at the sight of Parvati's exposed breasts, the first he had ever seen outside of a magazine. They were larger than he would have guessed, with small brown areolae and hard nipples that were standing at attention.

"You like?"

"I like," Harry nodded, nearly speechless with anticipation of her next move. He couldn't believe how uninhibited she was. Hermione too, was staring intently at Parvati and squirming, knowing she would be next.

Parvati moved her hands slowly down her torso and rested them just below her hips. She slipped a finger underneath her panties on both sides and slowly lowered them, letting them fall to her feet when she released them.

Harry held his breath as he stared between Parvati's legs. She stepped forward to give him a better view, and he drank in the sight of her clean-shaven labia. There was not a hair in sight. He could see two prominent lips, with the hood of her clit just peeking out, and he thought it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

She stepped back and did another twirl, showing off her firm and shapely arse.

"Voila," smiled Parvati. "What do you think?"

"I…wow," Harry said eloquently, echoing Hermione from earlier in the day. "Just wow."

"Thank you," she smiled, then stepped to the side, near Harry. "I figured it was only fair, if I wanted to see your, er, condition. Your turn, Hermione, dear."

Hermione winced at Parvati's words and looked up at her curiously. "When did you shave? You've always been just as hairy as I am."

Parvati shrugged. "Lavender discovered some new depilatory charms that we tried together. Apparently it's all the rage to go bare in the muggle world. It does feel quite good, I'll admit."

Hermione swallowed thickly and turned to Harry. "I haven't, er, done anything like that, and I don't look as good as Parvati when I'm naked. Maybe I should just leave you two to, er, do whatever…" she said worriedly.

Harry did his best to reassure her. "Hermione, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do…and this isn't a contest. Parvati's beautiful, and so are you. Keep your clothes on if you want."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then she sighed and shook her head. "No, I suppose fair is fair. I've already seen all of you. I can't believe I'm going to do this. Just…try not to expect too much, okay Harry?"

Hermione took another long pull from the bottle of schnapps and got slowly to her feet. She made no attempt to dance to the music coming from the wireless, wanting their attention to be removed from her as soon as possible.

She unbuttoned her standard black robes hurriedly and slid them to the floor. She was wearing a black t-shirt and green boxer shorts underneath her robes.

Harry looked closely at the shorts, on which there was a buzzing golden snitch.

"Hey! Those are mine!" he said in surprise, and Hermione gave him an embarrassed look.

"Er, yeah; I borrowed them last year. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought it might be weird…"

Harry shrugged. "No worries. You wear boxers all the time?"

"Sometimes. They're more comfortable than panties, and I like to sleep in them."

Parvati looked between the two, still standing unashamedly naked next to Harry. "This night is just full of revelations, isn't it?" she grinned.

Hermione stuck out her tongue at Parvati and took a deep breath. She pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing a flesh-colored bra beneath. Not meeting anyone's eyes, she quickly undid a clasp in the front and slid the bra off her arms, covering her breasts with one arm.

"Hermione…" Parvati chided.

"Alright, alright," Hermione whined, and let her arm fall, revealing to them a pair of small but perky breasts. Her nipples were larger than Parvati's, and mostly pink, but didn't stand out like Parvati's pencil-erasers. They looked to Harry like they would be softer and puffier. It was clear from her paleness that Hermione had never done any sunbathing.

"They're beautiful," Harry said softly, meeting Hermione's eyes. It occurred to him that any pair of breasts would strike him as stunning, but he wanted to encourage her.

"Thank you," said Hermione meekly, sighing as she looked down at her boxers. "Right…well…right," she said uncertainly, then slid the boxers to her ankles in one hurried motion.

She stood back up and closed her eyes, giving Harry and Parvati a look at her fully nude body.

She was heavier in the hips than Parvati, and her breasts were smaller, but her proportions were certainly more alluring than many Hogwarts boys would have expected. Harry marveled at the paleness of her exposed flesh and the unruly thatch of brown hair between her legs. He smiled internally, noting that Hermione was just as bushy below as she was above.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously as Harry continued to stare at her.

"Sorry," Harry smiled. "You look fantastic, Hermione. Gorgeous. And don't ever believe differently."

She smiled wanly and moved to sit back down on the bed. "Thank you, Harry. Now, I believe you have something to show Parvati."

Harry snorted at her and stood, moving away from the bed. Parvati sat down next to Hermione, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"The moment of truth, Harry," she beamed. "Unleash that snake from its cage."

With the alcohol in his system and his experience with Hermione earlier, Harry was far less nervous than he expected to be. He quickly removed his robes, not sparing the time to make any erotic gestures. He took off his t-shirt casually, and then stood before them in just his boxers.

"Here goes nothing," he smiled, and dropped his boxers to his ankles and stepped out of them.

His erection sprang out eagerly, finally released from its confinement. Parvati laughed and clapped her hands as it bobbed and then pointed up at an angle.

"Yes!" she cried. "I've been wanting to see that monster for years now, Harry. I knew you'd be big. If you'll allow me to settle a bet…." she said, turning and reaching for her wand.

"I already did that," Hermione interrupted quietly.

"Oh?" Parvati turned back and smirked at her.

"6.4," Hermione said, smiling.

"Hmmm, are you sure?" Parvati frowned, turning to examine Harry's cock more closely. "It looks bigger to me; I suppose because it's so thick. Looks like Hannah wins," she sighed.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry in disbelief. "You had a betting pool going?"

Hermione grimaced and nodded, while Parvati smiled delightedly. "Of course we did, Harry. I think Hannah Abbott was the only one to guess 6.4 inches, so she'll get all of the galleons."

"But…what…" Harry stuttered, unable to formulate a response to this new information.

"Hermione?" he asked incredulously, and she smiled guiltily. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Well, what were your guesses then?"

"I guessed an even seven inches, and Hermione guessed, what was it, 5.2?" Parvati replied, grinning at Hermione.

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor.

"5.2, huh?" Harry repeated, looking at her crossly. "Thanks."

"Sorry, Harry," she murmured. "I just figured…well, you do have a small frame."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, thank Merlin I exceeded your expectations."

Parvati laughed and clapped her hands again. "Oh, you two are too much. It's a beautiful cock, Harry. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

After a moment's silence, Parvati got to her feet and looked between Harry and Hermione, her Cheshire grin returning.

She turned and approached Harry, looking down at his manhood as it pointed up at her. "May I?" she asked innocently, and Harry's heart started racing when he saw the devilish gleam in her dark eyes.

"Er, yeah," he said hesitantly, not exactly sure what he was agreeing to. He glanced at Hermione, who was looking at Parvati with wide eyes.

Parvati gripped his penis lightly in both hands and Harry forgot to breathe again. She massaged him for a few seconds, admiring his length and girth, her thumb playing across his swollen head. Then she pushed down on the tip, smiling as it dropped and then sprang back into place.

"So Hermione gave you your first handjob this afternoon," she said teasingly, looking Harry in the eyes. Her hands returned to his cock as she spoke.

"Uh huh," Harry murmured, his attention focused entirely on what she was doing with her hands.

"And soon you'll have to bed five different witches in the space of a few days. _I_ think," she said airily, "that you need a little more experience before we do the ritual. Wouldn't you agree, Hermione?" she asked, her eyes dancing with merriment as she continued to look at Harry.

"Er, I'm not really sure that, er…I don't know," Hermione stuttered behind her.

Parvati grinned at her response, still staring into Harry's eyes as she gently caressed his cock with both hands. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Lie back on the bed, Harry," Parvati smiled, turning him around and forcefully pushing him on his back. His legs hung off the edge of the bed and his cock pointed in the air, his arousal almost painful as his magic begged for release.

"You're going to like this, I promise," she said, and leaned over the bed in between his legs, her long black hair brushing seductively against his hips.

"Hermione, watch what I do," she ordered, and Hermione moved to get a better look at what was happening.

Harry gave her a questioning glance, and Hermione gave him a small smile and a shrug.

Parvati grinned impishly at Harry, then leaned down over his cock and licked the head playfully. She chuckled when it pulsed in response. Harry put his hands behind his head and looked down in wonder at what was happening between his legs.

He moaned when Parvati gripped him by the base and held his cock upright. She tickled his crown with her tongue for a few seconds, then slowly worked her way down his shaft, giving it light kisses as her tongue played along its length.

When she reached his balls, she kissed each one tenderly before gently taking one in her mouth, eliciting another soft moan from Harry. Parvati winked at Hermione, who sat on the edge of the bed, enthralled as she watched Parvati work.

She slowly moved back up his shaft, her tongue making his cock glisten as she went. When she was finished bathing him, she returned to his head and suckled it greedily, eliciting a gasp from Harry.

She smiled up at him, then took him fully in her mouth, wrapping her lips around his shaft like a warm glove. Harry breathed in sharply at the sensation. The combination of softness and wet warmth was unlike anything he had ever felt.

She gripped him tightly with her lips and bobbed for a few moments, the friction making Harry's head swim. Then she slowly took more and more of him in, opening her lips wide to accommodate his girth. She took all but the last inch of him before she stopped and began humming lightly in the back of her throat.

"Oh Merlin," Harry whimpered, twisting the bed sheets with his hands.

Parvati smiled internally as Harry's cock throbbed in her mouth. He was obviously enjoying himself. She slowly released him, kissing his tip tenderly when she was finished. A small droplet of pre-cum settled on her upper lip, and she licked it away.

"Delicious," she smiled at Harry, and returned to his cock. This time she sucked more urgently, taking in half his length while stroking the other half vigorously with her hand. Harry groaned in ecstasy.

Hermione watched closely, both enthralled and slightly appalled at what she was seeing. She didn't consider Parvati's actions dirty, exactly, but her youth had been sheltered enough that they made her a little nervous. The forbiddenness of what they were doing excited her. She was more aroused right now than she ever had been, and wondered if she was leaving a patch of wetness on Harry's bedspread.

She saw Harry's abdominal muscles begin to quiver, and was surprised when Parvati quickly withdrew her face.

"Ah, ah, Harry," Parvati laughed, "we're not done torturing you. You better just hold on to that load."

Harry groaned in disappointment, and Parvati turned to Hermione and grinned at her. "Your turn."

Hermione paled and looked up at Harry, who was now watching her intently, his hands supporting his head.

"You don't have to, Hermione," he said softly, his desire battling with his concern for her dear-in-headlights expression. "You can just watch."

In his eyes she read clearly that whatever happened between them sexually, nothing would ever affect their closeness.

Hermione swallowed nervously and licked her lips. "No…I…I'll try it. I've just never done anything like this before."

She turned and got fully on the bed, sitting on her knees to the side of Harry. Parvati held his cock in her direction. "Just don't bite," she smiled.

Hermione smiled weakly and gripped the base of Harry's cock where Parvati had been holding him. Harry watched her as she examined it from mere inches away. Finally she leaned forward and hesitantly licked his crown. Harry moaned his approval, and Hermione proceeded more confidently.

She took his head in her mouth, savoring the sensation as his cock throbbed against her tongue. She slowly went down, taking first one inch and then another, until Harry's cock was against the back of her throat. She pulled back slowly, applying the same soft suction that she saw Parvati apply.

She pulled away to look at Harry, who returned her gaze with hunger in his eyes.

"Am I doing it right?"

"God yes," Harry replied throatily, wanting more than anything in the world for her to continue. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, but he wanted this moment to be prolonged as much as humanly possible.

Hermione smirked at him and lowered her head again, sucking gently on his head as she stroked with her hand. She swirled her tongue around his crown and increased her pace, her grip tightening on the downstroke.

Parvati smiled as she watched Hermione devote herself to giving her best friend a blowjob. She didn't consider herself promiscuous, but she knew that Harry and Hermione were babes in the woods compared to her. She lay down on the bed to watch Harry's face as Hermione sucked him.

Hermione continued for several more strokes, and Harry's breathing began to grow shallow. His cock tensed in her mouth, and she knew that he was close.

"I'm almost there," Harry whispered, his eyes closed tightly in anticipation, and Hermione removed her mouth and leaned back to stroke his cock vigorously with her hand. A few hard strokes was all it took.

"Ugh," Harry grunted as he shot a geyser of cum straight up into the air, where Hermione was pointing him. Five, then six times he shot, each one shooting straight up and arcing back on to his chest and abdomen. He didn't even notice, as the release of his orgasm and his magic sent him into ecstasy.

Hermione continued stroking until the last of his ejaculate seeped slowly out of his cock, once again coating her hand.

Harry sighed deliriously and opened his eyes to discover the amused face of Parvati mere inches from his face.

"How was that?"

"Bloody awesome," he smiled.

"Your face was something else," she laughed. "I wish I had a camera."

"I'm thankful you didn't," Harry replied dryly, looking down at the streaks of white decorating his chest. "Merlin, that made a mess."

"Well, it's not as messy if you swallow," Parvati shrugged, "but I don't think Hermione is quite ready for that yet."

Hermione sat back on her ankles and smiled shyly at Harry. "Sorry, but I don't think I could have swallowed all that. Was that, er, good?"

"That was bloody wonderful, Hermione. Thank you. Both of you."

"I liked it too," she said softly, blushing as both Harry and Parvati observed her. It stunned him that his relationship with her could become so sexually charged in so short a time.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Harry asked Parvati curiously, basking in post-orgasmic bliss.

Parvati, still leaning next to his face, gave him a sour look. "_That_ is not a question you should ever ask a girl, Harry."

"Right. Sorry," he said, hoping he hadn't inadvertently put a stop to a glorious evening.

"No harm done," she smiled, sitting up and reaching for her wand. Harry was transfixed by the sway of her breasts as she moved, her nipples still poking outward as if in invitation.

He watched as she skillfully scourgified his chest and abdomen, and he wondered again just how much practice she had at this. When she was finished, she looked slyly at him.

"Time for you to repay the favor, Harry. Are you ready to learn some new skills?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm always ready to learn new skills," he replied, hoisting himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "What am I to be learning?"

"Hmmm, well, I should think that would be rather obvious," Parvati mused, glancing sideways at Hermione. "Shall we start with me, and then you can perfect your technique with Hermione? Or maybe she would prefer to go first."

Hermione spoke up hesitantly. "Er, I think I'll just watch this time."

Parvati snickered. "Oh, come on, Hermione. You're among friends, and this is all for Harry's benefit. It's time to let the horny little bookworm out of her shell."

Hermione blushed, but did not reply.

"Er, my technique?" Harry inquired, trying to prevent Parvati from badgering Hermione further.

"Technique, Harry," repeated Parvati, who moved fully on to his bed and lay down comfortably, her head resting on his pillow. She patted the space next to her. "You need to know how to touch a girl if you're going to satisfy her."

Harry lay down next to her, his head next to hers as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Okay then," he said earnestly. "What do I do?"

"You'll figure it out," she smirked. "Just go roving with your hands, and I'll tell you what feels good."

"Um, where should I sit?" Hermione asked uncertainly from the foot of the bed. "Do you need the whole bed?"

"Wherever you like, Hermione," Parvati replied. "You might get the best view by standing next to the bed."

Hermione got up and moved to Parvati's side of the bed, standing as she looked down upon the reclining pair. Harry noticed that the underside of her pubic hair was slick with wetness, and the thought of making Hermione aroused excited him all over again. Parvati saw his cock twitch and smiled.

"Get to it, then, Mr. Boy-Who-Won."

Harry obeyed, moving his left hand across her abdomen and taking in the warmth of her dark caramel skin. He moved one finger to her belly button and teased it playfully, earning a giggle, then moved slowly up to cup her right breast.

He was impressed by the soft firmness of it, never having felt a breast before. His fingers played across her nipple and Parvati bit her lip as he tweaked it. He rubbed his palm back and forth across it gently, and she moaned as he did so.

"Use your tongue," she instructed him.

Harry, happy to oblige, leaned forward and took her hardened nipple in his mouth, suckling gently. He released it and then let his tongue play lightly around her areola, smiling at the sound she made in response.

He repeated his efforts on her left nipple, again earning sounds of approval from Parvati.

Growing bolder, Harry trailed soft kisses up toward her neck while his hand moved slowly down her torso, savoring the softness of her skin. When he reached her inner thigh, Parvati dutifully spread her legs to give him easy access.

She moaned as he gently cupped her sex in his hand. He was stunned at the heat radiating onto his fingers. He began stroking with his middle finger, unsure exactly where he should be focusing his attention, but hoping for the best. His upstroke brushed her clit, and Parvati exhaled sharply.

"Right there," she whispered, and Harry turned his attention to the engorged flesh protruding slightly from her now-slick lips. She bucked slightly as he rubbed it gently with his thumb. While his thumb continued to play, his middle finger worked slowly lower, until he felt it slip suddenly inside her.

Parvati hissed and grabbed the back of Harry's hair, pulling his face to hers. She kissed him fiercely, and he had no choice but to open his mouth and return the kiss. It was not his first, but it was filled with more urgency than he had experienced before.

He took a moment to process the wetness and heat that engulfed his finger as he stroked her. It was so unbelievably soft in there, and he finally understood what it meant to be 'inside' a girl, even if it was only with his finger.

Harry gently probed her silky walls before adding another finger. Parvati bucked her hips against him in encouragement.

"That's the stuff, Harry," she cooed, her eyes shut. "Stroke with your fingers, up and back, softly, like you're motioning someone forward."

She leaned into him as he did exactly that; he found that her walls clenched tightly around him when the tips of his fingers brushed a certain spot. She gave soft little pants when he did so.

He could smell her arousal now, a musky scent unlike any he had ever encountered, but something that made his cock throb in anticipation.

Over the next few minutes he developed a rhythm, softly rubbing her clit as he stroked her insides in a gentle 'come hither' motion. Her little moans were driving him wild, and he exulted in the feeling of control he had over her.

"That's it, don't stop," she moaned, and Harry pressed his fingers deeper into her wetness. She began to writhe her hips in time with his strokes. He found it fascinating to watch her face as she abandoned herself to her body's pleasure.

His breath escaped him when Parvati suddenly reached down and grabbed his still-erect cock with her left hand. It was an awkward angle, but she began stroking it feverishly.

"I'm almost there, don't stop," she whimpered, and Harry stroked ever more forcefully with his fingers. She was panting loudly now, and he was entranced by the look of almost pained ecstasy on her face. She pulled on his cock with abandon, unconsciously stroking him harder and harder. Harry felt his own orgasm slowly start to build again.

He moved slightly to give her hand better access, and she responded by gripping him even tighter and tugging as fast her hand could move. The tightness of her grip was so exquisite that Harry wasn't sure he could stand it much longer.

He plunged his fingers deep within her, and she let out a strangled cry as he pushed her over the edge. Her body tensed, and Harry could feel the little tremors that ran through her.

"Unh, unh," Parvati grunted softly, and Harry felt her walls clench around his fingers again and again. She panted quickly and stroked his cock as fast as she could, her frantic pace finally bringing him to the edge of another explosive orgasm.

He cried out involuntarily as he shot into her hip and over it, leaving two long white stripes across her belly. His release was just as forceful as it had been mere minutes ago. He shivered at the blissful release of his magic.

He sighed in pleasure as Parvati released his cock. He continued to stroke her pussy after her climax was complete, enjoying the damp heat that suffused the whole area.

"Holy fucking Merlin," she groaned. "That's good, Harry; you can stop."

He pulled his sticky fingers from within her, in awe of what he had just experienced. He looked to Parvati to see her smiling at him, her forehead flecked with perspiration and a healthy glow surrounding her.

"You're a bloody natural," she beamed. "That was incredible."

"Er, thanks," grinned Harry, feeling a sense of satisfaction at having brought her to such an intense orgasm.

She smirked playfully at him and scooped up a trail of cum on her belly with her index finger. Harry goggled when she put the finger in her mouth and sucked it clean.

"Mmmmm," she purred. "You made a mess."

"You helped," he chuckled.

Having completely forgotten about Hermione, they both looked over when they heard the sound of heavy breathing coming from the edge of the bed. Hermione was still standing there, and the lust on display in front of her had obviously overcome her inhibitions.

Her eyes were closed, and she was furiously teasing her clit between two fingers and breathing raggedly. Harry could see it peeking out from within her hairy folds, and he could see her wetness dripping down the inside of her thighs. Seeing Hermione in a position of such utter wantonness made something growl within him.

Parvati giggled at the sight, and Harry reached across to gently still Hermione's working hand. Her eyes opened in surprise when she felt his touch, and she began blushing immediately.

"Oh…I…er…"

"I don't want you to finish before I get a chance to help out," Harry smiled, impressed with his own boldness.

Hermione returned his smile, then glared at Parvati. "Budge over. It's my turn."

Parvati cackled madly at Hermione's words, thoroughly amused at seeing the bossy swot overpowered by lust. She hoisted herself off the bed to make room for Hermione and Harry.

Hermione threw herself on the bed, not even noticing the wet spot left behind by Harry's recent climax. She spread her legs eagerly, and Harry could see her glistening sex underneath all of her moist curls. Her clitoris was swollen, calling out for his attention.

"Harry, please," she pleaded, and his cock became rock hard again at seeing his best friend practically begging him to touch her.

Harry moved closer to her, but Parvati grabbed his arm and grinned at him. "The lesson's not over yet, Harry. Let's try something new."

She pulled him to the end of the bed, so that he was facing Hermione's spread legs.

"Tongue and fingers this time, Harry," Parvati smiled, removing his wire-rimmed glasses from his face. "Be gentle with the tongue, and don't bite."

Harry nodded and stared between Hermione's spread legs as if hypnotized. Her pubic hair was so soaked with wetness it looked black. He moved on to his knees, and noticed that Hermione was watching him with some apprehension.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

She nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I suppose; just be gentle, and…well, it's really wet down there."

"It's about to get wetter," Harry smiled and leaned forward to examine her pussy closely. He noticed the protruding outer lips, and gently spread them apart to reveal the hairless jewel beneath. Her inner lips were pink and coated with wetness, and her engorged clit was nearly throbbing.

Harry, mesmerized, leaned forward to gently tweak it with his tongue. Hermione moaned her approval above him, and he slowly worked his tongue up, down, and across the hardened nub, making her grab the bedspread roughly in both hands.

Her scent was strong at so close a range, but it wasn't unpleasant. Harry thought it was the most intoxicating thing he'd ever encountered. He leaned forward and buried his nose in her bush, still giving her clit an unrelenting massage.

He reached his arms above him and gently cupped Hermione's breasts as he continued licking her clit. Her nipples were indeed softer than Parvati's, and they barely extended beyond her large pink areolae. Hermione whimpered as he softly kneaded her small breasts, her hands now running through his unruly hair.

After a few moments of attention to her breasts, Harry decided to up the ante. He removed his right hand and brought it between her legs, gently rubbing two fingers across her opening as he suckled her clit. He gently opened her and slid his index finger in, finding it immediately engulfed by a heat even more intense than Parvati's.

"Oh," Hermione exclaimed loudly, and grabbed the back of Harry's hair, pushing his face further into her crotch.

Harry could hear Parvati laughing off to the side.

She was tighter than Parvati, and he was barely able to slide in a second finger. It was enough, though, to send Hermione into shudders.

"Merlin, that feels good," she moaned, now grabbing handfuls of Harry's hair with both hands as she gave in to her desire. A small part of her was astonished at herself for doing this in front of Parvati, but that part was shouted down easily by the sensations radiating throughout her body.

Harry stroked her walls the same way he had for Parvati, and it took only a few seconds for them to contract tightly around his fingers.

"Gah," Hermione cried, wrapping her thighs tightly around Harry's head as her throbbing pussy trapped his fingers within her. Her clit quivered beneath his tongue as he teased it.

She panted loudly above him, and Harry could feel more warmth and wetness surround his fingers, even coating his nose with her juices.

He continued licking as she rode out the throes of her orgasm, deliriously happy at seeing Hermione Granger lose control of herself.

"Oh my God," she sighed contentedly, and released the death grip her thighs and hands had on Harry's head. She looked down at him sheepishly, her face flushed and perspiration shining on her breasts.

"Good?" Harry smiled goofily up at her from between her legs, his face smeared amply with her juices.

Hermione beamed a full smile at him, the biggest he had ever seen her give. "That was bloody amazing. And you look ridiculous."

Harry looked over at Parvati quizzically, and she laughed and made a circle with her finger around her mouth and nose.

Harry shrugged. Whatever he looked like, it was worth it. This had turned into the best evening of his life, and, for the first time, he was actually looking forward to the meeting with the other girls tomorrow. If they responded anything like Parvati had, he was in for quite a treat.

True, his life would be in danger if this ritual didn't work, but sometimes it was good to be Harry Potter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTE**: Hope you're enjoying the smut. I went with Parvati instead of Padma because I thought she would be more brash and fun-loving, a nice contrast to Hermione.

As for the 'plot,' this won't be a long-winded adventure where Harry bags half the witches in Britain. Nor will there be much angst, darkness, or conflict. The complications that arise will be mostly humorous rather than angsty, as I wanted to write some smut that was fun instead of dark and edgy. After all Harry's been through, he deserves some fun with a few hot and willing witches.

I chose the five girls that I did because they were very different from each other and would bring those differences into the bedroom. Never fear, though, I have a few special guest stars planned and I'm always happy to hear your ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING**: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off this. It's just for fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 3:**

"Will you come _on_, Harry? It will be fine!" said an exasperated Hermione, tugging on Harry's robes.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered, trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

It was time for him to meet the girls he had summoned to Hogwarts to help save his life. Only now he wasn't so keen on facing them. The joy of last night's tryst with Parvati and Hermione had been replaced by apprehension. His stomach was tied in knots as he worried over whether the others would consent to have sex with him.

The meeting was to take place in the hospital wing, as Madame Pomfrey would be presiding. Harry and Hermione were slowly making their way there, though Harry's pace was starting to infuriate Hermione.

"Honestly, Harry, are you sure you killed Voldemort? Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

Harry glared at her. "This is not the same. I don't remember you being so enthusiastic when Parvati wanted us to get naked."

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed, "you were very understanding. It's just that we've been in this corridor for almost five minutes."

"Fine. Let's go," Harry growled, and picked up his pace.

Hermione followed hurriedly, resisting the urge to scold him further. She knew that the others would likely bend over backwards for him, but he was walking like a condemned man to the gallows.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they finally arrived at the hospital wing, Hermione almost had to push Harry through the open doors. Gathered inside were Madame Pomfrey, Tonks, Fleur, Luna, Parvati, an old Indian healer, and, to Harry's horror, Professor McGonagall.

"Glad you could finally join us, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said archly, as seven faces turned to stare at him.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, and made his way toward one of the open beds.

Luna leapt from her perch and gave Harry a crushing bear hug, a habit she had acquired from Hermione, while Tonks and Fleur approached him at a more reasonable pace.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks grinned, and Fleur stepped forward to give him a quick peck on each cheek.

"Er, hello Fleur, Tonks, Luna. Thanks for coming."

"Don't I get a greeting?" Parvati mock pouted.

Harry managed to resist snorting. "Hi Parvati. I 'greeted' you yesterday, I believe. Have you already told everyone what's happening?"

"Hey! I told you I can _keep_ secrets too!"

"Sorry," Harry smiled weakly.

McGonagall cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "The Headmaster has been called away on business for the ICW, but has asked that I keep him updated. I will be standing in for him today. Miss Granger, if you would kindly close the doors, we can begin. Poppy?"

Hermione closed the doors quietly and then returned to Harry's side. Pomfrey looked around at the assembled witches.

"Before we begin, thank you all for coming. I assure you that this is a matter of grave importance. With us today is Healer Chatterjee, who has consulted at St. Mungo's for over fifty years. I will explain why she is here shortly."

The wizened Indian witch gave a slight nod of her head and grinned toothlessly at Harry. He tried to return her smile, but was a bit unnerved by her appearance.

He leaned nervously against one of the hospital beds as Pomfrey spoke.

"As a result of Mr. Potter's defeat of the Dark Lord, he apparently received an enormous boost of power. We're not sure why, but his magical core is now so powerful that his magic is literally leaking out of his body. This is very harmful to his health, and could potentially kill him if not treated immediately."

Harry tried not to squirm as everyone stared at him in concern.

"You are all here," Pomfrey continued, "because we know of only one way to drain Mr. Potter's core of the excess magic without killing him. Healer Chatterjee is familiar with a power-sharing ritual that will allow him to permanently transfer a portion of his magic to you."

There were a couple gasps of surprise, and she paused to let the information sink in.

"You were chosen because you are each close to Mr. Potter, and he thinks well of you. That is one of the requirements of the ritual. The primary requirement, however, is sex between you and Mr. Potter."

There was total silence in the room following her pronouncement. Harry chanced a look around, and he saw surprise and confusion on almost every face.

"Are you bloody serious?" Tonks finally asked.

"I am," Pomfrey answered. "You are being asked to have sex with Harry to save his life. In the bargain you will gain a significant power boost."

Everyone turned to look at Harry again, and he blushed under the scrutiny.

"I know this is awkward," he said softly, "and it's asking quite a lot. Too much, I guess. I'll understand if you don't want to participate."

"Are zere uzzer consequences?" Fleur asked cautiously. Despite having spent almost two years in England, she tenaciously held on to her French accent. Hermione insisted that she did it on purpose, since most British males found it sexy.

"Nothing harmful that we know of," said Pomfrey. "The ritual was created for use between husbands and wives, which is one reason why mutual affection is required. There will be no literal bonds formed between you and Mr. Potter, but since you are acquiring so much of his magic, you will likely feel a certain fondness for him the rest of your life."

Harry noticed that Fleur was looking at him appraisingly now, her eyes roving over his entire body. Tonks was leering at him comically.

"Oy, Harry, all you had to do was ask nicely if you wanted to get in my knickers. There was no need for the dramatics."

"Very funny, Tonks," he smiled faintly.

He glanced at Luna, and saw that she was regarding him with an unreadable expression, her head tilted curiously to the side.

He almost flinched when she stepped forward and demanded that he open his mouth.

"Er, what?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Open wide, please, Harry. It's important."

Harry obliged his quirky friend, and she stared into his mouth with her huge unblinking eyes. She proceeded to rub her fingers along his gums and examine the inside of his mouth closely. He wondered vaguely if this was Luna's way of assessing his potential as a lover.

"Hmmm," Luna said mistily, "everything seems to be okay. I was worried for a moment that this was a plot of the Rotfang Conspiracy. They're still trying to gain power in the Ministry, you know—dark magic and gum disease is a very nasty combination."

"Er, right. Thanks, Luna," Harry smiled, glancing sideways at Hermione.

Her eyes were closed and she was shaking her head, trying to resist the urge to ridicule Luna's antics. She had learned her lesson when Luna returned from Norway last summer with a crumple-horned snorkack in tow. Melvin the Snorkack was now one of the most popular creatures in Hagrid's third-year class. So Hermione reluctantly bit her tongue whenever Luna brought up nargles, wrackspurts, or one of her father's new theories.

"Over 9000?!" Tonks suddenly shrieked at the top of her lungs, and everyone flinched from the volume. She and Pomfrey had been having a whispered conversation, and now the matronly nurse was glaring at her angrily.

"Yes, Auror Tonks, over 9000. That information was not supposed to be shouted from the rooftops."

Tonks stared at Harry in awe. "Blimey, Harry; I'm not training with you again until we fix your little problem. You might blow me up."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "That's probably a good idea. I spent two hours in the Room of Requirement this morning releasing some magic, and I almost destroyed the room by accident."

Tonks snorted, and Harry looked around at the girls again. "I know all of this is hard to believe. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it. But if you help me, I promise I will do everything in my power to, er, return the favor someday," he said earnestly, his gaze falling to the floor.

When he looked up again, everyone save McGonagall was either beaming or smirking at him. McGonagall's face had a pinched look that implied she would rather talk about anything in the world other than Harry's libido.

"Well, you know I'm in," Parvati smiled brightly.

"Me too," chimed in Hermione, trying to encourage the others to agree.

"Me three," Luna parroted dreamily, her eyes locked on Harry's slightly tented crotch. "You can help me find a Blibbering Humdinger in return."

"Gladly, Luna," Harry smiled, relieved that the shy blonde girl would do this for him.

Tonks just shrugged and grinned at Harry. "You're a bit on the young side for me, Harry, but it's for a good cause. I suppose I can shag your brains out if it will save your life."

"Auror Tonks, please retain some professionalism," McGonagall scolded, and Tonks smirked at her former professor.

All eyes turned to Fleur, who gave Harry a beautiful smile. "Eet would be my pleasure, 'Arry, alzo Gabrielle will be quite disappointed zat she is too young to participate."

Harry sighed in relief as everyone consented to the ritual. He had honestly expected someone to balk at sleeping with him. "Thank you, all of you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll never forget this."

"Oh, I'm quite sure about that last part," Parvati smirked, inspiring snickers all around.

"So how do we do this?" Tonks inquired. "One at a time or does Harry have to shag us all at once in some kind of orgy?"

"One at a time," replied Healer Chatterjee, speaking for the first time. Harry was surprised at her lack of accent. "It would make his magic unstable to transfer so much at once, so the ritual should only be performed once every 24 hours. It will make your own magic a bit unpredictable for a few days, but your power increase should be noticeable fairly quickly."

"Well, what's not to love, then?" grinned Tonks. "I suppose we all know who goes first. But what's the order after Hermione?"

Hermione cleared her throat nervously. "We, er, already talked about that this morning, and thought it would be best if I didn't go first."

Tonks crossed her arms and looked between Harry and Hermione incredulously. "And how did you arrive at that conclusion? You two have been inseparable for years."

"Well, er…" Hermione began, but her face turned an unbecoming shade of scarlet and she was unable to continue. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the hammer to drop.

Parvati spoke into the awkward silence, delighted to embarrass the pair further. "Harry's a bit girthy," she replied, grinning wickedly. "To, er, ensure a pleasurable experience, Hermione needs a little practice before she's ready for the real thing."

Harry sighed as laughter spread across the group.

"How do you practice for the real thing?" Luna inquired.

Hermione's face reddened even further, and Parvati burst out laughing. "Oh, Merlin, this is too much. Just show her, Hermione."

Hermione glanced apologetically at Harry before reaching into her robes and pulling out a long blue object.

Luna's eyes widened even more than normal as she realized that it was an exact replica of Harry's penis, complete with veins and ridges.

"Hermione transfigured it from a vase this morning," Parvati informed the group. "I think she did a bang-up job."

Luna peered closely at the big blue dildo, fascinated by its realism. "So you will practice by—."

"Yes, Luna," Hermione cut her off sharply, before she could say anything further. "That is exactly how it works."

When she finally picked her jaw up off the floor, Tonks began laughing uproariously. Even Fleur chuckled at this new revelation. She stepped forward to examine the penis closely, looking between it and Harry.

"Zees is like ze real thing, non?" she smiled, getting an exasperated nod from Harry. "Mon dieu, tu es epais," she whispered, tracing the cord of tissue on its underside with one finger.

"What was that?" Tonks inquired, wiping tears of mirth from her face.

"Thick," Fleur replied, still examining it closely.

"And 6.4 inches, before you ask," added Parvati, grinning at Harry. He clenched his jaw and wished he could sink into the floor.

"That is quite enough, Miss Patil," McGonagall protested weakly, her sense of decorum outraged by the sight of the dildo on display in her school. Pomfrey glanced at her in concern, worried that she might faint.

Parvati shrugged and stepped forward, taking the transfigured penis from Hermione's grasp. "Have a look," she smiled, thrusting it into Fleur's hands. "The real thing works properly too," she whispered loudly, winking at Harry.

"I'll just bet it does," smirked Tonks, moving closer and leaning over Fleur's shoulder to examine Harry's equipment.

Harry groaned in embarrassment as McGonagall paled and gave him a reproachful glare.

He was beginning to wish he had never been talked into this plan. Parvati had convinced Hermione that she didn't want her first time with Harry to be painful, so he had reluctantly posed for a transfiguration exercise.

When Fleur was done, Tonks took Harry's penis from her gleefully and waved it around like a wand. "It really is nice and thick," she beamed. "Does it do any spells besides Harry's version of aguamenti?"

Parvati giggled, and everyone but McGonagall cracked a smile.

"Auror Tonks, please…" she protested, her face white with mortification.

But Tonks was on a roll, waving the penis around and pretending to cast spells with it. "Quite a magical artifact, Harry. You could sell these and make millions. 'Harry Potter's Magic Wand'—only it would slay virgins instead of Dark Lords."

The room erupted in laughter, and Harry sat down heavily on the bed, his face beat red.

"That's a great idea, Tonks," he muttered. "You get to work on a marketing plan. I'll just be over here practicing the killing curse. On myself."

"Oh, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry," she chided. "I bet Professor McGonagall would even sell them to the upper years for you. It would be like you never left Hogwarts."

"Hey, I know," she added suddenly, turning to approach McGonagall. She held Harry's penis under the elderly Professor's nose, smiling innocently. "Maybe you could use your skills to animate it, Professor; you know, make it function like the real thing."

McGonagall swatted the penis out of her face and glared at Tonks in fury. "That is quite enough, Miss Tonks. I assure you that you are not too old for detention, or to be transfigured into a seat cushion. Now behave yourself."

Tonks chuckled and tossed the dildo back to Hermione, who blushed and returned it to her robes. "Just a thought," she shrugged.

"Yes, well, back on topic," said an amused Pomfrey, who had not embarrassed Harry further by handling the dildo. "It doesn't matter what the order is, but someone needs to go today. Mr. Potter's magic needs to be released."

"I'm on duty tonight and the day after tomorrow," Tonks supplied helpfully, "otherwise I'd be happy to break him in."

"I suppose I should practice first as well," said Luna uncertainly, eyeing Hermione's robes. "Perhaps I could arrange to borrow Harry's penis from Hermione."

Hermione coughed in embarrassment, but otherwise ignored Luna's comment. "Well, that leaves either Parvati or Fleur," she said, trying to assert some control of the situation for Harry's sake.

"Do you 'ave a preference, 'Arry?" Fleur smiled at him.

_Oh, Merlin, what a question_, he thought. "Er, I think you two should probably decide amongst yourselves."

Parvati smirked at his diplomacy. "Always the gentleman, Harry. As much as I'd like to deflower you, why don't we let Fleur go first, since she came all the way from France and would probably like to return soon?"

"Zat is very kind," Fleur said, smiling brightly at Parvati. "I promise zat 'Arry will be in good 'ands."

"It's decided then," Pomfrey said officially. "Miss Delacour shall go first, followed by Auror Tonks tomorrow, then Miss Patil this weekend. Healer Chatterjee, please tell us a little more about the ritual itself."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Do you know anything about ze veela allure, 'Arry?" Fleur whispered as he walked next to her. She kept her voice down so they could not be overheard by Pomfrey and Chatterjee, who were leading them to the Room of Requirement.

"Er, not much."

"Well, I am only one-quarter veela, but you should know: in a sexual situation, ze veela will always be ze aggressor."

"How so?" Harry asked, his apprehension returning in full force.

"Do not be alarmed when I turn into a bird and throw fireballs at you," she replied seriously. "Eet is ze veela way."

Harry stopped walking completely as her words sank in.

"What?" he whispered.

Fleur looked back at him in concern. "Is zees a problem? You know how to defend yourself, non?"

Harry swallowed heavily. "But…I thought that…"

Fleur burst out laughing. "Oh, 'Arry, ze look on your face! I am only kidding you. I cannot transform."

"Oh. Ha ha. I knew that," Harry said in relief, catching her up and trying to recover his poise.

"But when I am aroused I really will be aggressive," Fleur whispered, glancing sideways at him. "Zat is not a problem for your first time?"

"Er, no," Harry replied nervously. He had gained quite a bit of confidence the previous day with Hermione and Parvati, but losing his virginity to a beautiful part-veela was something else entirely.

"You will enjoy yourself; I promise."

Harry nodded and hoped for the best as they reached the Room of Requirement. The room had already been prepared for the ritual by Healer Chatterjee, and now it only required Harry and Fleur's presence.

As they entered, Chatterjee approached them with a jar of gloopy-looking paint, and Harry knew better than to ask what it was composed of.

"Disrobe please, and I will apply the proper runes," she said brusquely, as Madame Pomfrey looked on in interest.

Harry glanced once at Fleur and quickly removed his robes. It was embarrassing to be standing nude and aroused in front of two old women, but he was growing used to such humiliation. Fleur was now standing nude several feet away from him, but he wasn't quite brave enough to ogle her in their presence.

He chanced a glance sideways when Healer Chatterjee approached her, and his split-second peek revealed a bounty of flawless nude skin that made his heart race.

The healer leaned over Fleur's abdomen and drew a complicated rune several inches below her belly button, then turned to Harry.

She paused to look at his erect penis for a moment, and Harry wondered if the old woman was just indulging herself. It was unnerving to be aroused in the presence of a witch who looked like she was old enough to have been Merlin's nursemaid.

He gasped when she grabbed it shamelessly and pushed it down to move it out of her way. He shivered as she applied a cold brush to his abdomen and drew on him as well.

Chatterjee stepped back to admire her work, then asked Harry and Fleur to hold hands. They did so, and she placed her hands on both of their stomachs.

Harry shivered again as the old woman chanted in what he guessed was Hindi, then removed her hands.

Madame Pomfrey stepped forward and handed her two smoking goblets, and she pressed them on Harry and Fleur.

"Drink all of it," she ordered.

They complied, and Harry was surprised to find that the potion didn't taste unpleasant at all. It was cloyingly sweet, but it was nothing like the medicinal potions to which he had grown accustomed.

When both had finished, the Healer examined the empty goblets and nodded.

"It is done," she said. "Inside the circle now, please."

Harry and Fleur obediently crossed the room and stood beside a bed that was placed in a circle of six runic stones.

"Once I activate the circle, you must not perform any magic," the old Indian witch said sternly. "Do you understand?"

Getting two nods, she stepped back and applied her wand to each of the rune stones that surrounded the bed. She whispered something in Hindi, then each glowed for a second before returning to normal.

"The ritual will be complete when the boy ejaculates inside you," she said to Fleur, who blushed a little at her frankness.

"Must 'eez first, er, ejaculation, be inside me?" she asked hesitantly.

Chatterjee smirked at Fleur's question. "Plan to get your money's worth, dear? It will not affect the ritual should you wish to, shall we say, enhance his longevity."

Fleur nodded, and Harry wished the smirking old woman would just get the hell out of the room. He was standing next to a naked veela, for Merlin's sake; two elderly healers just didn't belong in such an equation.

"And you are certain zat I do not need ze pregnancy potion?" Fleur asked apprehensively.

Chatterjee shook her head. "You cannot become pregnant. You will be absorbing his magic, but that is the only sense in which he will be impregnating you."

Fleur smiled in relief and glanced at Harry, who returned her gaze with as much confidence as he could muster.

"We cannot re-enter the room after the door closes, but the ritual itself is not dangerous," added Pomfrey. "It will not harm you to leave the circle, but do not do so unless there is an emergency. Should you require assistance, call for Drippy the house elf."

"Thanks. Bye," Harry said abruptly, his patience finally at an end. It was not lost on him that he was about to lose his virginity to Fleur Delacour. His anticipation was overwhelming him as the moment of truth approached.

Pomfrey snorted and led her colleague out, finally leaving Harry and Fleur alone. The pair turned and faced each other, for the first time taking in the other's naked form.

His eyes met Fleur's, and he could see the gleam of mirth in them. He let his eyes travel slowly south, noting that her skin was completely without flaw. It seemed to almost glow with an inner light, accentuated by the silvery blond mane that flowed past her shoulders.

A wave of raw desire swept over him as he took in her ample breasts, which were perfectly proportioned with pink, puffy nipples that were already erect. Harry had to resist the urge to rush forward and take one of them in his mouth. He realized that her veela allure was overpowering him, but he simply didn't care.

His eyes flowed hungrily down her body, taking in her flat, firm stomach before arriving at the promised land. His heart pounded as he drank in the sight of a thin vertical stripe of pubic hair, just as silver as her hair. It stopped before it reached two fleshy pink lips that seemed to call out to him in invitation.

He looked back to Fleur's face, and saw that she was observing him with an amused expression.

"Like what you see, 'Arry?

"Very much so," he breathed, hardly able to control his anticipation.

"Well, you are very nice to look at, as well," she purred, closely the distance between them. "You are not at all the leetle boy I met three years ago. Do not be nervous. Zis will be fun."

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded as she gripped his penis in one hand and gave him a playful squeeze.

"You can touch me too, 'Arry," she whispered, and reached down to grip him in both hands.

He sighed as she stroked him, and moved his hands lightly along her hips. He let his thumbs play across her stomach, and then softly brushed his palms against her nipples. Her breath quickened, and he bravely held both breasts in his hands, impressed with their fullness. He kneaded them gently, eliciting a soft moan from Fleur. They were so firm, yet so soft and elastic, that he felt he could play with them for hours.

They touched each other tenderly for a little while longer, then Fleur released him.

"We will both enjoy zis more if you are relaxed," she smiled. "Come to ze bed."

She led him to the bed, where she sat him down beside her. She looked at him curiously when a few seconds passed.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Oh. Right," Harry blushed, and leaned forward eagerly to meet her lips. He pressed his lips against her firmly, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, but she drew back almost immediately.

"Non, non, non," she frowned. "Ze English do not understand how to kiss. Softly, 'Arry. Pay attention."

She ran a hand through his hair, and leaned in to gently caress his lips with hers. She kissed him softly, barely making contact before withdrawing again, then tilted her head to bring their faces together.

Her tongue flicked across his lips, and he opened his mouth to allow her entrance. He gently met his tongue with hers, reveling in the sensation as they played lightly with each other.

As they kissed, Fleur's hand found its way to his cock again, and she began stroking him tenderly. She pecked him softly on the lips, finishing their kiss, then stared down at his cock and smiled.

"Stand up, 'Arry," she ordered, and he hastened to obey. "It is rare for a veela to give oral pleasure, so enjoy zis."

She wrapped her fingers around his base and examined his erection closely. A glistening drop of pre-cum was threatening to drip from its tip, so she leaned forward and suckled gently on his head for a moment. Harry closed his eyes in bliss.

"You 'ave a very nice cock," she said admiringly, then took him fully into her mouth without further ceremony.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled as she swallowed most of his length. She released only a couple inches before devouring him again. Harry moaned as her soft mouth engulfed him almost completely. He could feel a delicious pressure building in his loins, and his stomach quivered in anticipation.

Fleur felt him start to lose control, and withdrew from him teasingly. When he made eye contact with her, she began sucking lightly on his swollen head while her hand pumped his shaft in long, firm strokes. The delicate suction of her lips was more than enough to push him over the edge.

Harry moaned in ecstasy, and Fleur released him from her mouth. She pointed him slightly downward towards her chest and stroked him with vigor.

Harry panted as orgasm overtook him.

His cock bucked in her hand, and he shot four thick ropes of white onto her chest, his hot release sliding down to decorate her breasts. Twice more he spurted, grunting softly as he coated her. Fleur relaxed her hold on him, only to be taken by surprise as two more quick bursts followed, hitting her first in the chin and then square in the cheek. She reeled back in surprise, but did not let go of him.

When he was finally finished, she looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "Zat was quite a lot," she said dryly, Harry's cum covering her chest and dripping off her chin and cheek.

He looked down at her sheepishly, thankful that he had missed her eyes. "Sorry."

"Eet is alright, 'Arry. You will no doubt 'ave many children," she said in amusement.

Harry snorted softly and watched as Fleur reached behind her on the bed.

"Merde," she grimaced. "I forgot zat we cannot use magic to clean up."

"Oh, er, I can help," Harry offered, grabbing the edge of the bedspread and gently wiping his release off her chest. She leaned back on her hands and watched him work, smiling as he paid special attention to cleaning her nipples.

When he was finally done, he wiped away the stripe of cum on her cheek with his thumb and looked at her seriously.

"Thank you for this, Fleur. Really."

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, grinning at his sincerity. "How could I not help, 'Arry? You are very welcome…now, I believe eet is almost time for ze real thing. Do you know how to use your tongue?"

Harry smiled widely. "I've had a little practice," he bragged, thanking Merlin that Parvati had been so insistent on educating him the previous night.

Fleur chuckled and slid back onto the bed, spreading her legs helpfully for him. "Well zen?"

Harry released the edge of the soaked bedspread and climbed onto the bed, eager to please Fleur. He could hardly believe this was happening to him. There were people at Hogwarts who would happily murder him for a chance to bed Fleur Delacour.

He placed his hands on her knees and grinned wickedly at her, surprised at his own boldness. His heart started pounding again as he lowered his gaze to the moist pink lips between her legs. Except for the stripe of silver hair, she was just as bare as Parvati. Her lips were puffy, made to be caressed, and he could just make out her clit between them. The slit below was opened ever so slightly, its edges glistening with wetness.

Harry ran his hands along the soft flesh of her knees and then her thighs, admiring the taught perfection of her skin. He slowly lowered his head, his hands gripping her upper thighs as he finally reached his destination. He rubbed his nose gently against her folds, luxuriating in their softness.

Fleur sighed above him as Harry gently spread her lips with his thumbs, revealing the small button of flesh concealed within. Her clit was pink in its arousal, and he could see all of its detail as it stood out from its hood.

"Now, 'arry," Fleur demanded, growing impatient with his clit-gazing.

He responded eagerly, his tongue playing back and forth across her clit in a gentle rhythm. He withdrew slightly and licked from her clit to her pussy and back, exulting in the wetness that seeped onto his tongue. Fleur moaned, and he gently took her clit in his mouth, rolling it softly around on his tongue.

She hissed in pleasure and grabbed his hair roughly, just as Hermione had. As he continued teasing her clit, he brought one hand to her entrance and tickled it with two fingers. His fingertips came away soaked, and Harry quickly plunged both fingers inside her.

"Oui," Fleur breathed, and Harry was amazed at the softness of her pussy. Her walls were even silkier than Parvati's, and he could hardly wait to feel them wrapped around his cock. He stroked her gently for a few seconds, savoring the softness and heat, then added a third finger.

Fleur groaned loudly above him as he stretched her; he gently twisted his fingers within her, massaging the entire circumference of her pink walls. He pressed his fingers as far as he could into her, past the knuckles on his hand, and grinned as she writhed above him.

"Mon Dieu," she moaned, and Harry found himself being pulled up forcibly by his hair. He looked at Fleur curiously, and the hungry look on her face told him the time had come.

"Enough wiz ze foreplay," she growled, and pushed Harry roughly onto his back. She nimbly rolled on top of him, her hips now straddling his. His cock was trapped against her, and she rubbed her wet lips against it as she straddled him.

"Are you ready to become a man, 'Arry?"

"God yes," Harry breathed, watching in awe as she rubbed her folds up and down the length of his cock, lubricating him with her wetness.

"Zat feels good, non?" she asked, and all he could do was nod.

She rubbed against him a few more times, her clit brushing softly against his head, then she leaned forward and reached for him with her hand.

"I will do ze work; just relax," she murmured, as she grabbed his cock with one hand and held him upright.

Harry felt his tip brush against her heat, then Fleur leaned back and he was suddenly inside her.

"Oh my God," he whispered, stunned at the soft, wet heat that was enveloping his cock. Fleur pushed down again, and he felt himself buried completely within her.

"Oui," Fleur sighed. "C'est bon. C'est merveilleux."

Harry closed his eyes as he felt her clench her walls tightly around him. He moaned, and she did it again, just to tease him. Each contraction made him exhale, and Fleur giggled at the expression on his face.

"Here we go, 'Arry," she breathed, and began rocking her hips in a slow, undulating motion.

Harry groaned, trying to savor every millisecond of the sensation. He could feel himself moving around inside her, gripped tightly by her velvet sheath. The friction was glorious, and he felt almost suffocated with pleasure.

She continued rocking her hips, then leaned forward and grabbed Harry by his wrists, pushing his arms wide to each side. He felt totally at her mercy.

Fleur grinned at him, then raised herself slightly off his hips, drawing two inches of his length out, before slowly sliding back down. Harry whimpered at the feeling.

She raised herself again, drawing more of him out, then slid back down slowly. She too whimpered softly as she bottomed out.

She continued to slide up and down his length for a few moments, both of them lost in the sensation.

Slowly Fleur began increasing her pace, each downward thrust becoming more urgent. She released his wrists and cradled her own breasts, her thumbs playing over her nipples as she moaned. Harry moved his hands to her hips, in awe of the unbridled eroticism he was participating in.

He closed his eyes to savor each thrust, pulling her hips into him with his hands.

Eventually Harry heard her growl above him, and he opened his eyes to see her staring at him like a hawk watches a field mouse. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them again, then bit her lower lip as she began to writhe her hips more forcefully.

She raised herself up until his cock nearly spilled out of her, then thrust herself down on him as hard as she could.

"Oui," she grunted, and repeated the motion.

Faster and harder Fleur began riding his cock, her pelvis almost bouncing against him when she brought her weight down. Her arse slapped his thighs as she worked, and the pressure made Harry's cock throb.

He concentrated and tried desperately to stave off his orgasm, but he knew he couldn't last much longer. The tight, delicious friction was just too much.

He gave up and began meeting her strokes with his own, pumping his hips furiously into her as she rode him.

"I'm gonna cum," he moaned, "get ready."

Two powerful strokes later, Harry grunted and emptied himself into her, his cock throbbing with spurt after magnificent spurt. He felt her walls clench tightly around him, and almost passed out at the sensation of union as he came. It felt as if their bodies were locked together.

Panting heavily as he finished, he looked curiously up at Fleur. She was still rocking gently against him, and he knew instantly that he hadn't brought her to orgasm.

He opened his mouth to apologize for not lasting longer, when he felt the rune on his belly grow scaldingly hot. Fleur's rune glowed brightly too.

It felt as if his skin had caught fire, and there was a sudden bright flash as all six rune stones lit up with incandescence.

Harry hissed in agony as the rune on his belly pulsed with magical heat. After what felt like an eternity, it finally stopped, leaving him gasping for breath. There was no pain in its wake.

He watched Fleur gasp and fall off him, but he was unable to help her. His head swam, and it felt like he was being pressed into the bed by a tremendous weight. He breathed raggedly for a few seconds, trying to regain his senses, and slowly felt the normal weight of his body returning to him.

He leaned up gingerly on his elbows and looked at Fleur with concern. She was curled up in the fetal position next to him and whimpering.

"Fleur?"

She did not respond, and Harry reached over to caress her back, which was now flecked with beads of perspiration.

"Fleur, are you alright?"

"Goddess yes," she said suddenly, and turned to face him. Her face was flushed and damp with perspiration, and her eyes had taken on an eerie, alien glow. For the first time it was clear to Harry that Fleur had non-human blood in her veins. The look on her face was so predatory that he would not have been surprised if she sprouted wings and claws.

He gasped in surprise as she leapt on him with her full weight and dug her fingernails into his chest.

"Baise-moi. Maintenant," she said fiercely.

Harry didn't speak much French, but he certainly got the gist of those words.

Fleur grabbed his cock, which had only softened slightly, and positioned herself over it again. She then drove herself onto it as if punishing herself.

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned, his arousal returning at the aggressiveness of the beautiful witch on top of him. He felt something like unbridled desire wash over him, and he suspected he was getting blasted by the full force of Fleur's veela allure.

Fleur began bouncing off his hips at a furious pace, growling as she impaled herself with Harry's cock. He began thrusting his hips to meet her, colliding forcefully as they met.

She grabbed Harry's wrists again and pressed down hard, pinning him to the bed. He moaned in both pleasure and pain as she continued to drive herself down onto him with reckless abandon.

Harry could not have objected to her forcefulness if he wanted to. He felt overwhelmed with desire for her, and wanted nothing more than to continue burying himself within her incredible heat.

When she began panting loudly, she released Harry's wrists and dug her fingernails sharply into his chest again, this time drawing blood. Harry exhaled sharply in shock, and could only watch as Fleur leaned back and screamed as orgasm overtook her.

She rubbed herself furiously against him, and he felt her pussy contract around him like a vise, its contractions nearly sending him over the edge again.

When she finally stilled and quieted, Harry looked up at her in astonishment. Her gorgeous silvery blonde hair was wild and unkempt, and she had still not yet said a word.

"Er, Fleur?" he asked hesitantly, moving his hands to her gently heaving flanks.

She opened her eyes and stared at him, seemingly entranced. Then she smiled deviously and began rocking her hips again.

"We're not done yet, 'Arry Potter," she said with a hint of threat, and began rubbing her clit as she rocked against him.

"Oh shit," Harry whispered, for the first time relieved at the presence of his constant erection.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two hours later, Harry winced as Madame Pomfrey applied essence of murtlap to his bleeding back.

His ritual with Fleur had turned into a lust-fuelled session of fucking that would have made a nymphomaniac blush. She had seemingly wanted to dominate him, overcome by the power surge that his magic provided her.

He had eventually grown tired of her aggression and thrown her onto her back, whence she eagerly taught him the joys of the missionary position. The new position had certainly not reduced her enthusiasm. She had dug her fingernails into his back as he pounded her, tearing his skin and leaving faint streaks of blood across his back.

She had apologized profusely soon after, not understanding what came over her, and Harry had done his best to reassure her. It had been a mind-blowingly wonderful experience as far as he was concerned, and he figured a few deep scratches on his back was a small price to pay. He had just been deflowered by a veela in heat, after all.

He thanked her repeatedly for consenting to the ritual, and she promised him that the next time, should there be one, would be more gentle.

She was currently passed out in the Gryffindor girls' dorm as Harry received medical treatment.

"I hope we won't be repeating this after every session, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said dryly, slathering liberal amounts of the murtlap onto his back. "I do believe it's customary for the girl to be the one who bleeds."

Harry turned and glared at the Healer until he noticed the twinkle in her eye.

"You're an awful comedian," he muttered, wincing as she applied the salve to his back with a little more force than was necessary. "You didn't tell us that she would lose control like that."

Pomfrey shrugged. "I wasn't aware of it. It likely had something to do with her veela heritage. Time will tell, but I doubt you will experience a similar reaction from the other girls."

Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"The important thing," she continued, "is that the ritual seems to have worked. Your magical core is slightly unstable, but it did decrease in power. I don't want you performing any magic tonight or tomorrow. I will be confiscating your wand just in case. So just relax and rest until it's time for your appointment with Auror Tonks tomorrow evening."

Harry nodded and thanked Madame Pomfrey as she gently hung his robes over his shoulders.

On the way back to Gryffindor Tower, he reflected in awe at how much his life had changed in just a few short days. He couldn't resist a smile as he realized that he had just shagged Fleur Delacour—repeatedly—and that she had come away from the experience more than satisfied.

"Four more," he whispered to himself, almost giddily, now more in anticipation than dread. "This is going to be fun."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTE**: Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave me a review.

Hold on to your hats. Tonks is coming next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING**: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money out of this. It's just for fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 4**:

The next morning, Harry awoke late and stretched luxuriously in his four-poster bed. For the first time in weeks, he felt a slight relief from the pressure in his chest. His erection was still there, but he assumed that it would become less constant as he performed the ritual more often.

When he returned from showering and brushing his teeth, he found Hermione sitting on his bed and leafing disinterestedly through one of his quidditch magazines. He was unable to judge her mood from her expression.

"Er, good morning."

"Morning, Harry," she smiled, and he relaxed a little. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock," he grinned, and sat down beside her.

"So how was it?" she asked softly, her eyes returning to an advertisement for quidditch goggles.

"It was…magnificent. And a little painful. Fleur got carried away after the ritual; I think her veela blood reacted a bit oddly to the power surge."

"Oh. That's good. I mean, not that she got carried away. That you enjoyed it."

Harry observed her carefully. "I would rather have enjoyed it with you, Hermione. It was your idea to wait, remember."

She sighed and closed the magazine. "I know. I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what's wrong with me. It just felt…weird…last night, knowing you were with Fleur."

Harry squeezed her thigh affectionately. "Nothing's changed, Hermione. Except that I've got some scratches on my back and I had a new experience."

"I know," she said, and rested her head on his shoulder. "It just felt strange that Fleur had the real you and I only had, erm, a few inches of you."

"Hey! You had more than a 'few' inches of me; it was precisely 6.4, I'm told."

Hermione snorted lightly and put her arm around his waist. "Believe me, Harry, I know exactly how many inches there were."

"Did you, er, practice last night, then?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

She grimaced slightly, though Harry could not see it. "Do you really want the details? The whole point was to avoid dealing with pain and discomfort."

"Right," he winced. "But you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Sore, and I'm walking like I just took a ride on Buckbeak, but it will be worth it in a few days."

"You didn't have to do that, you know. I would have been gentle."

"I know you would have, but it still would have hurt. You would have agonized over hurting me, and I would have had to put on a brave face. It's better this way. We'll both enjoy it when the time comes."

Harry pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly on the top of the head. "As long as you know that there's no need to be jealous. You know how much you, er, mean to me."

A companionable silence followed, then Harry got up the nerve to ask a question that had occurred to him while he was showering.

"Are you really going to share my equipment with Luna?"

Hermione snickered softly. "Harry, almost everyone in that room wanted their very own Harry Potter dildo after you left. Tonks nicknamed it the 'Harry Peter.' I thought Professor McGonagall was going to have a stroke."

"Oh, Merlin. What did you do?"

She coughed, and he could tell she was blushing heavily. "I, er, may have made copies for everyone."

Harry stopped breathing for a second, not sure he heard right, then he burst out laughing. "Oh, my God, you're joking. Please tell me you're joking. Tonks will copy them and give them away as party favors."

"You're not angry, then?" she asked uncertainly.

"No; not really. It's just a bit awkward, I guess. I don't think they'll actually use them to embarrass me….er, McGonagall didn't ask for one, did she?" he added cautiously.

"Merlin, no. I don't think I would have been able to look her in the eyes ever again. I suspect Fleur will come to see me before she leaves, though. You really did a number on her."

"Huh?"

"She's still passed out in the girls' dorm, snoring even. You wore her out."

Harry couldn't resist a fond smile. He was certain that she had been exhausted by the ritual itself rather than his sexual prowess, but it was a cheering thought all the same.

"Why don't we go get breakfast before she charges in here asking to repeat the ritual, then?"

Hermione laughed and glanced up at him. "Look at you, Harry Potter. You're not even blushing."

Harry grinned, then did blush a little under her gaze. "You get a little indifferent when everyone you know has seen you naked."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that evening, Harry was relaxing in the common room with a copy of the Daily Prophet while Hermione and Parvati held a whispered conversation on the sofa. Parvati had more or less decided to move back into the castle while the rituals were taking place. There was too much amusement to be had within its walls.

Fleur had returned to France in the late afternoon, and, true to Hermione's prediction, had sought her out for a souvenir before she left. She and Harry had embraced fondly, and she promised him that she would return later in the summer for a visit. She had family business to attend to in France, or he suspected that she too would have stayed to watch the fireworks.

As nine o'clock approached, Harry began to grow restless. Tonks' shift at the Ministry had ended thirty minutes ago, and any second now he expected her to throw open the door and make some joke at his expense. Whatever else happened that night, he was certain that it would be entertaining.

The door burst open not five minutes later, admitting a smirking Tonks in tight-fitting sapphire robes.

"Oy, where's the boy with the fat willy and more power than Merlin?" she called out loudly to the whole room.

A first-year girl who had been sitting quietly in the corner of the room squeaked and raced up the stairs to her dorm, leaving several books behind.

"Oops," Tonks grinned.

"Tonks!" Hermione huffed, and Parvati laughed gleefully. Harry stood with a big grin on his face.

"That would be me, I suppose; can I be of service, fair maiden?"

"I haven't been a maiden in quite some time, Harry-kins. Are you ready to have your mind blown? I think Pomfrey and that Indian Healer are waiting for us."

"I'm not sure how much more blowing my mind can take. You might have to blow other parts of me instead," he leered affectedly.

Parvati guffawed loudly, and Hermione's mouth fell open at Harry's lewd innuendo.

"Look at the stones on this one!" Tonks said in mock admiration. "I think he might just survive this experience after all."

"Ha ha. You might want to note that it was Fleur who slept for 14 hours today."

"And it was you who ended up in the hospital wing, from what I hear," she retorted, grabbing him by the hand. "C'mon, Harry, let's get you laid and me powered up."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ten minutes later, Harry and Tonks stood naked, side by side, as Healer Chatterjee applied the runes to their bodies. He wasn't particularly nervous about being naked in front of Tonks, and not just because he had already gone through the ritual with Fleur.

He and Tonks shared an easy camaraderie that grew out of the days spent together in his sixth year, when she trained him in Auror techniques and combat spells. She was a fearsome opponent as a dueler, but her constant playfulness made him feel relaxed and comfortable around her. She reveled in teasing him, and he had learned to give as good as he got when it came to her barbs.

He watched with interest as Chatterjee applied the ritual paint to Tonks' abdomen. She was fit and athletic, and her abdominal muscles were very defined. Her breasts were neither small nor large, but looked firm and had small, pink areolae. More fascinating to Harry was the uneven stripe of pink hair that lay between her legs. Its color matched her hair, and he wondered if Tonks considered it a fashion statement.

"Shall I ask Madame Pomfrey to fetch a camera, Harry?" she smirked, having noticed him staring.

Harry blushed only a little. "That's not such a terrible idea, you know. I'm sure some of your fellow Aurors would pay good money for a photo or two."

Tonks quirked an eyebrow at him as Chatterjee finished with her and moved on to him. "You know I'm aware of all sorts of ways to castrate someone, right?"

"Point taken," Harry winced, as the Indian Healer drew on him.

When they had finished their potions, they moved over to the bed, which Harry noticed was slightly wider than it had been earlier. He wondered why the room thought this was necessary.

"As before," spoke Chatterjee, "you must not use any magic after I activate the runes. The ritual will complete itself upon Mr. Potter's ejaculation within you."

"Charming," Tonks snorted. "What about morphing? That won't affect the ritual will it?"

Chatterjee shook her head. "Passive magic will not affect anything. Just to be on the safe side, however, you should revert to your base form before he climaxes. The French girl's veela magic had a rather strong reaction to the transfer."

Harry eyes lit up and he smiled widely at Tonks, now very eager for the ritual to commence. Her base form had always been a matter of speculation between himself and Neville. She had steadfastly refused to show him during training, and now it appeared as though his curiosity would finally be sated.

Tonks rolled her eyes when she took in his expression. "Don't shoot your wad quite yet, Harry; it's just a body like any other."

"Yes, well, it's a body with ten galleons riding on it. I have a little bet with Neville about what you really look like."

"Were you betting on my face or my tits?"

"Your face and hair!" Harry proclaimed, feeling a little insulted.

"Alright, then," she smiled. "What do you say we split the galleons if you win?"

"Deal."

"Ahem," Pomfrey said loudly, looking between Harry and Tonks in amusement. "Do you suppose we could begin the ritual? I would like to get some sleep tonight, and Mr. Potter was in this room for three hours last night."

Tonks laughed and looked down at Harry's erection. "I do believe this hippogriff is ready to stud. Let's do it."

Chatterjee chanted softly as she activated the rune stones, then she and Pomfrey walked casually toward the door. Harry watched them go. When they had finally exited the room, he turned to look at Tonks and immediately wished he hadn't.

The nude form of Sybill Trelawney was leering at him obscenely, her bulbous eyes locked on his erection.

"Would you like to see my inner eye, Mr. Potter?" she inquired in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Tonks!" Harry yelled in horror, and hurriedly looked away. He had reflexively glanced down, taking in the seer's droopy, shrunken breasts and unkempt garden of grey pubic hair. He cringed mentally, knowing the image had been burned into his mind forever.

Tonks chortled through Trelawney's thin nose. "Do not be afraid to embrace me, young man. I have foreseen our union in my tea cup."

"Tonks," Harry growled threateningly, his eyes now tightly shut.

Tonks laughed in her own voice, and Harry turned and opened one eye cautiously to make sure she had transformed back into her usual self.

"Not funny. Are you trying to give me nightmares?"

"Oh, lighten up. I'm just having a little fun. Come back over here."

He turned and faced her, somehow feeling more awkward now that they were alone.

She seemed to sense his apprehension. "Just relax, Harry. I know it's a little weird. Think of it like one of our training sessions, only with more bodily fluids."

Harry rolled his eyes and let his gaze wander over her body. She looked incredibly fit from the front, and his eyes came to rest on her diagonal pink stripe of pubic hair. He looked closely, then his eyes widened.

"You're bloody joking."

Tonks laughed and traced its contours with her finger. She had altered her pubic hair to resemble a jagged pink lightning bolt.

"Do you like it? I thought it appropriate for the occasion."

"Er, thanks, I think."

Tonks grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. She seemed totally at ease being naked. "I've got another little surprise for you. Think of it as a 'Congratulations for Offing the Dark Lord' gift."

"That sounds interesting," smiled Harry, looking around. "I don't see anything else in the room. Are you going to morph into a supermodel for me?"

"Something like that," she smirked, but then turned serious. "But you have to promise me that what happens in here stays between us. I don't normally do this, and I don't want it getting out. Not even to Hermione. I'm not joking."

His curiosity now thoroughly aroused, Harry agreed quickly. "No problem, Tonks. I won't say a word. I promise."

"Right. Well, do you know how a metamorph's magic works?"

"I think so."

"I can't turn in to just anybody. I either have to be around the person regularly, or I have to actually touch them to get all the little details right."

"Okay…" Harry replied, wondering where this was going.

Tonks continued to smirk at him. "I took the liberty of asking around about the hotties from the last couple graduating classes at Hogwarts. Then I paid them a quick little visit today, just to shake hands and see how they were coping after the war. Official Auror business, you know."

"Holy shit," he whispered.

Tonks chuckled wickedly. "And he catches on. Like I said, Harry, just between you and me, alright?"

Harry nodded, stunned at what Tonks was proposing.

"Why don't you just sit back on the bed, lover boy, and the games can begin."

Harry sat down on the side of the bed, his legs on the floor and his cock pointing straight up. Tonks stepped closer to him, and then shifted right before his eyes.

Her stature shrank, her skin darkened, and her hair became long and black. Harry stared open mouthed as he beheld the visage of Cho Chang.

Tonks grinned at him with Cho's face. "I thought you might want to take a peek at your ex. You never got very far with her, did you?"

Harry shook his head dumbly as he took in Cho's naked form. Her breasts were small and pert, and she had long nipples that pointed up at an angle. She had almost no areolae. Her stomach and thighs were toned from spending so many hours on a broom, and Harry was surprised at how defined her muscles were. Between her legs was a small black bush of inch-long hair, which somehow seemed both thick and neatly trimmed at the same time.

He looked up at Cho's face apprehensively, and Tonks could tell that he was conflicted about what she was doing.

"I won't tell if you won't, Harry," she whispered. "She'll never know. Don't forget it's really me in here."

Harry nodded and swallowed thickly, his cock throbbing at the sight of Cho's nudity.

He reached out almost unconsciously and trailed a hand along her toned abs, then ran his fingers through her soft, straight pubic hair. He cupped her vulva gently, fascinated by the short dark hairs that lay flat along its folds. Mesmerized, he rubbed his thumb across her clit and inserted the tip of his middle finger into her.

It slipped in easily, and Harry was surprised that she was already wet. It made him ache with anticipation to know that Tonks was aroused by this game she was playing. He grinned up at her, then reached his finger further in, delighted by her heat and by the soft squelchy sound made by his movements. He wriggled his finger playfully for a moment, and she sighed above him.

"That feels good," whispered Cho's voice, and Harry added another finger. He had to remind himself that it was Tonks staring at him behind those dark Asian eyes.

He pulled her close and took one of her long nipples in her mouth, his free hand gently squeezing her arse. Tonks moaned in appreciation and ran her hands through his hair as he fingered her. She closed her eyes to savor his efforts and her breathing became rapid. He was surprised when she pulled away from him thirty seconds later.

"Not so fast, Harry," she whispered, slightly out of breath. "The show's not finished yet."

Harry grinned and leaned back on his hands, wondering what Tonks had planned now.

She concentrated and morphed before his eyes again. Her frame gained several inches in height, her skin became much paler, and her hair turned a long blonde. Her pubic hair expanded in width, but remained dark, while her breasts grew substantially. They became large and round, but not did not sag in the slightest.

Harry looked up once at Tonks' new face, then stared in wonder at the near-legendary tits of Daphne Greengrass.

The Slytherin princess had always possessed an enormous rack for her frame, and to Harry's knowledge no one had done more than speculate about its secrets. She certainly hadn't deigned to date any of the boys from Hogwarts.

He reached out and caressed one of the soft, white globes, impressed with its firmness. His thumb traced a circle around its large pale areola, and a small pink button of a nipple stood to greet his caress.

"She's got quite a rack, doesn't she?" Tonks said admiringly, and Harry had to agree. They were even bigger than he imagined them to be. He suddenly wished he had been friendlier to Daphne over the past seven years.

"They're huge," he acknowledged, and let his hand rove down her soft, pale belly to the downy triangle between her legs. He was surprised at the darkness and fullness of her pubic hair, given her blonde hair and light skin. His fingers ran through it luxuriously, and he had the sudden urge to bury his face in it.

"Pity the carpet doesn't match the drapes," Tonks smirked. "I think Miss Greengrass has been using liberal amounts of dye."

Harry nodded, enthralled as his hands explored her thighs, hamstrings, and arse. He pulled Daphne's body closer to him and gave her a soft kiss on the belly button, then cradled her breasts in both hands. He massaged them delicately from below, transfixed by their weight. They seemed to be made for squeezing.

Tonks chuckled at his fascination. "You haven't seen anything yet, Harry."

As he groped her, Tonks morphed yet again. Her breasts expanded in his hands, and he was astonished that they could get any bigger. But they continued to grow. And grow. And grow. Harry's eyes had widened in astonishment by the time they were finished.

He looked up and found himself gazing into the amused eyes of Millicent Bulstrode. It was an expression he'd never seen on her thuggish face. The massive girl stood six feet tall and weighed over 15 stone, and was known for scowling and intimidating people rather than smiling.

"Holy fucking shit," Harry whispered in awe. "Are they really that big?"

'Millicent' burst out laughing at his expression, and the sound made Harry's skin crawl. "I didn't change a thing, Harry."

He stood up to cop a better feel, and his eyes stared in wonder at her colossal mammaries. Each was bigger than his head, and likely as heavy, he thought.

"Wow," he breathed, and plunged his hands into their softness. They spread out around his hands, expanding to an even more prodigious size. He sat back down, stunned, and let his eyes examine the rest of the girl's body.

She wasn't fat so much as hulking and brawny, and Harry gaped at the sight of her huge thighs and the wooly nest of brown fur that made its home between her legs. He had no intention of putting his hands in there. Apparently it was not a Slytherin tradition to trim one's pubic hair, no matter how expansive it was.

"Who in the name of Merlin told you that Millicent Bulstrode was a 'hottie?'" he shivered.

"No one. But I remembered her from my time here training you, and I was always impressed with her mass. She's quite a brute."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "Next please," he whined, trying to get the vision of Millicent out of his mind. He would have felt bad about belittling her had she not possessed such a poisonous personality.

Tonks laughed and shifted again. "Maybe this one will be more to your liking."

When Harry opened his eyes, he was staring at the naked body of Susan Bones. He clamped them shut again hurriedly, but not before he caught a vision of creamy skin, curvy hips, and trimmed, reddish-blond pubic hair.

"No way, Tonks. She's dating Neville, and I see her all the time."

"Oops. How about this lovely young lady then?"

Harry opened his eyes and his breath caught as he took in the nude form of Katie Bell. He hadn't seen his former quidditch teammate since she graduated, but it certainly looked as if she were staying in shape. Her legs and stomach appeared just as firm as Cho's, and a dark, trim patch of brown hair rested between her legs. But it was something just above that inviting patch that caught Harry's eye.

Katie Bell had a tattoo.

A small golden quidditch hoop rose from her pubic hair, and an animated quaffle buzzed around it in small ovals, scoring continuous goals.

"Whoa," Harry breathed. "That's awesome."

He traced the outline of the tattoo with his index finger, then ran it softly through her trimmed bush. When he was younger he often fantasized about the Gryffindor chasers, but never thought he would get the chance to see one of them naked.

Unable to resist the temptation, Harry cupped his hand and gently stroked her vulva, tickling her slit with his finger. She was just as wet as Cho had been. Tonks giggled in Katie's voice, and he found the sound delightful. Her clit seemed hidden from him, and he felt odd about searching for it too thoroughly.

He pulled back and looked up at Katie's pert breasts, which were exactly as he had imagined them. Her areola were a dark pink, and her nipples stood out in arousal. He rubbed his palms gently across them, and Tonks sighed as he did so.

"We're not done yet, Harry," she whispered, a wicked gleam in her eye that made Harry suddenly nervous.

Tonks morphed again, and Harry found his hands playing across the small, pink nipples of Ginny Weasley.

"Care for a little ginger? You know you were curious about the potions princess."

Harry sighed, and gave in to the temptation to ogle Ginny's naked body. The girl's desire to have him as a boyfriend had caused an irreparable rift between him and the Weasley family. Her popularity had taken a nose dive after her plot was discovered, and she had become more withdrawn and quiet.

Harry actually felt sorry for her now that some time had passed. He was polite to her whenever their paths crossed, even though there was no recovering their friendship.

Now that she was a little older, her body was less boyish. She was still narrow at the hips and thin in the waist, very unlike her mother. A patch of fiery red hair crowned her pussy lips.

His eyes trailed slowly upward, noting the soft clear hairs that adorned her belly, and rested on her chest. Her breasts were small but perfectly shaped, with light pink nipples that stood out prominently. Patterns of freckles dotted her chest everywhere, and Harry couldn't resist the urge to trace them with his finger.

"She's actually quite beautiful," he mused, his gaze returning to the fiery redness of her pubic hair.

He ran his fingers gently through it, then parted her pink lips to gaze at the clit hidden beneath. He squeezed it gently between his fingers, surprised when it expanded a little under his touch.

Tonks grinned down at him. "Right now she is, Harry, but you dodged an unforgivable. Just think what she'll look like in thirty years."

Her body morphed suddenly into a wider, paler, dumpier package, and Harry pulled his hand back in shock.

The naked body of Molly Weasley was now standing much too close for comfort.

"Gah! Tonks!" he shouted, and slammed his eyes shut. He had gotten a glimpse of a pale, flabby stomach and an unruly patch of fire at her crotch, and that was more than enough.

He heard Tonks laugh boisterously, a bizarre sound coming from Mrs. Weasley, and then he gasped as he felt her hand grip him firmly by the back of the hair.

Harry suddenly found his face pulled forward and buried in the soft, fleshy bosom of Molly Weasley. He was so shocked at first that he didn't struggle, but it didn't stop Tonks from pressing his face firmly into her enormous globes.

Harry gave a muted scream and tried to push away, but Tonks had a firm grip. She wriggled her breasts playfully, mashing his face in her cleavage and nearly suffocating him.

"Isn't this n-nice, Harry, dear?" she cooed in Molly's voice, barely able to restrain her laughter. "If you had only dated my Ginny, we could do this every day."

Harry finally pulled his face free, then wrestled out of Tonks' grasp and leapt on the bed. His face was flushed with exertion and outrage.

"Bloody hell, Tonks!" he screeched and shivered violently. "That's just not fucking cricket!"

Tonks nearly doubled over in laughter, still in Molly Weasley's form, and looked up at Harry with a face so red it was glowing. "Oh…oh, Harry, dear…don't be shy," she wheezed, tears streaming down her face. "I just want you to taste my t-treacle tart. It's dripping with gooey sweetness, just for you."

"Holy fuck," quivered Harry, and jumped off the other side of the bed for his own protection. "You're insane."

"Don't say such th-things, my dear," Tonks continued wheezing, crawling across the bed toward him, Molly's breasts swinging pendulously as she shook with mirth. "I just want to make sure you're eating enough: how about some spicy g-gingerbread, or I could butter you up a strawberry muffin. I'd even let you lick the honey from my pot!"

Unable to continue further, Tonks collapsed onto the bed and buried her face in the bedspread, howling with laughter. Harry just stared at the pasty nude arse of Molly Weasley in disbelief.

"There is something seriously wrong with you, Tonks."

When her laughter finally subsided, Tonks morphed back into her usual form and propped her head up on her hands. "Not into gingers, are you, Harry, dear?" she grinned.

"Not into vomiting," Harry retorted, shuddering as he looked down on her. "If you turn into Umbridge, I swear I'll snap your wand when we get out of here."

Tonks snickered and shook her head at the prospect. "I'd sooner AK myself; don't worry."

"Are you done trying to scar me for life then?"

"Aw, did Harry Potter's Tonksie gross Harry Potter Sir out?" she cooed, mimicking Dobby's favorite form of address. Dobby's slavish devotion to Harry was a running joke among his friends. "Come here and I'll make it up to you."

Harry eyed her warily for a second, then stepped to the edge of the bed. Tonks scooted forward on her elbows, her face now within inches of his cock. She stared at it for a moment, her heels kicking her arse playfully as she examined him.

Harry flinched when she pushed his cock to the side with her finger and then let it go. She grinned as it swung back and forth in her face.

"You're actually a lot bigger than I would have expected, Harry-kins."

Harry snorted. "Hermione said the same thing. I'm so glad you're not disappointed."

"No offense," Tonks shrugged. "You've got a small frame, is all."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Would you like to stare at it a little while longer?"

"Growing impatient, are we?" she smirked, and let her hands trail teasingly along his hips. His cock was now directly in front of her nose, and he could feel her breath on it.

"Fair enough. Any special requests? Would you like to get a blowjob from Professor McGonagall, by chance?"

"Thanks, but no," Harry winced. "How about the real Nymphadora?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "What is it with people and my 'real' form? You'll see it soon enough; but just for that 'Nymphadora' you'll have to wait."

She morphed quickly into Daphne Greengrass and smiled wickedly up at him.

"You'll want to keep your eyes open for this, Gryffindor Golden Boy," she purred in Daphne's voice.

Harry watched as 'Daphne' leaned forward and took his head in her mouth. He expected her to tease him with her tongue, but instead she grabbed his arse with both hands and pulled him forward roughly. Harry stared open-mouthed as she swallowed his entire length in one smooth motion.

"Bloody hell," he whispered in surprise, almost losing his balance. He could feel her throat expanding to accommodate his length and girth as she buried her nose in his pubic hair.

Tonks wrapped her lips tightly around his base and contracted her throat around him, squeezing him tightly. Harry was nearly overwhelmed at the sensation.

She released him slowly, causing him to groan at the suction, then kissed his tip tenderly when she was finished.

"Not bad, huh?" Daphne's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"More please," Harry breathed. It had not occurred to him how useful her metamorph skills would be for such a task.

Tonks chuckled and morphed quickly into the form of Cho Chang. She took him into her mouth and swallowed him whole again, suctioning him tightly. Harry moaned in pleasure as she tickled his pubic hair with her nose, moving her head in small circles to tease him.

He watched with rapt attention as she withdrew most of the way and then morphed into Ginny Weasley. He gasped and closed his eyes as she stroked him three times in quick succession with her mouth, and when he looked down again he was staring into the brown eyes of Katie Bell.

Katie bobbed on his length for a few seconds, then her features shifted to those of Hermione. Harry watched in awe, unable to look away, as first Hermione, then Parvati, then Luna, then Fleur feasted on his cock.

The delicious pressure and the medley of changing faces was too much to withstand, and he felt his orgasm approaching like a barreling train. His abdominal muscles quivered and he had to lean into the bed to keep from collapsing.

"Tonks, I'm gonna cum," he breathed, and couldn't resist grabbing handfuls of ever-changing hair beneath him.

Tonks released most of his length, then plunged back down again quickly. She dug her fingernails into his arse cheeks, and his body stiffened as orgasm overcame him.

"Oh…God," Harry grunted breathlessly, and his cock pulsed repeatedly in her throat, spurting copious jets of cum down her esophagus. He thrust his hips as he came, and Tonks' nose remained buried against him.

When he stopped pulsing in her throat, she released him until only his head remained in her mouth. She suckled it gently for a moment, extracting the last of his cum as it seeped out. Harry moaned softly as she sucked.

When she was finally finished, Tonks pulled back and reclined on her side. She had returned to her usual form without him noticing.

"Well, whadja think?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"I think I'm in love," Harry blurted out, then blushed.

Tonks laughed gaily and sighed. "Whatever that was, it certainly wasn't love, Harry-kins."

"I, er, didn't mean it like that," he admitted sheepishly. "It was bloody fantastic. Amazing. Marvelous. You pick a word."

"Being a metamorph does have its perks. I thought about morphing into Trelawney as you came, but I didn't think you'd ever forgive me."

Harry shivered. "I would have challenged you to a duel. Please don't do that when we're, er, you know."

"Fucking?" Tonks supplied helpfully, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, that," Harry smirked, and sat down on the bed next to her. His legs felt weak from the release of his magic.

After a few seconds of agreeable silence, he smacked her lightly on the arse. "So is the show still in progress, or would you like me to demonstrate what I can do with my tongue?"

Tonks laughed and threw herself back against the bed. She rested her head on the pillow and gave him a huge smile.

"Ickle Harry is all grown up and talking like a man. Who would have thought three years ago that we'd be doing this now? I feel like I'm about to spread my legs for my little brother."

Harry's proud grin turned into a wince. He sighed and moved himself between Tonks' legs. She opened and closed her knees for him teasingly.

"You have a way with words, Tonks; you know that?" he grumbled.

"It's a gift. Now get down there and show Big Sis how much you love her."

Harry gave up and laughed. There was no end to Tonks' playfulness. He gripped her knees firmly and spread them apart, then leaned down to examine her pussy.

Aside from her hairy pink lightning bolt, she was bare. Her lips protruded from a prominent pelvic bone, and he did not need to spread them to access her clit, which was pink with arousal and protruding from them clearly.

He rubbed his index finger teasingly up and down the swollen tissue, and she writhed her hips in response. He flicked it gently with his finger tip, and smiled when she flinched.

"Less teasing, more pleasing," Tonks whined.

"You got it, Big Sis," Harry grinned, and buried his face in her snatch.

He rubbed his nose gleefully around on her clit, smiling as she moaned, then leaned forward to take it in his mouth. He sucked on it very gently, as if it were a nipple, and Tonks bucked her hips in encouragement.

"Good God," she gasped, and thrust her hips upwards, straight off the bed and into Harry's face. He laughed at her enthusiasm, and reached underneath her to support her arse. He grabbed twin handfuls and squeezed, then rubbed his nose across her clit again. Tonks sighed loudly and grabbed both sides of the pillow, pulling them hard over her ears.

Harry opened his mouth and engulfed her entire vulva in a wet kiss, parting and exploring her folds with his tongue. He was intoxicated by the taste and scent of her arousal, and the awareness of how much he was pleasing her made his cock tingle in anticipation. He let his tongue play along the soaked edges of her vagina for a few seconds, then took her clit in his mouth again, sucking on it tenderly.

He was momentarily shocked when he felt it pulse against his tongue, and when he continued suckling her he was sure that it had doubled in size. He suspected Tonks was morphing her clit to make it easier for him to pleasure her. Whatever the case, he happily complied.

He sucked her clit greedily, slowly increasing the suction until her breath came in shallow gasps.

"Don't stop or I'll kill you," Tonks panted, and pushed her hips more firmly into his face. He was starting to lose feeling in his hands as he now supported much of her weight.

Sensing her desperation, he withdrew for a split second and then pressed down hard on her clit with his tongue, mashing it into her lips.

Tonks made a high-pitched, keening sound and bucked her hips against his face. Her clit throbbed against the pressure of his tongue. She tightened her thighs around his head and panted as her orgasm arrived. Harry watched her hair alternate between pink and purple as she came, and he knew for certain that he needed to invest in a pensieve.

She spasmed for almost twenty seconds, then collapsed as her hips fell back to the bed, nearly trapping Harry's hands underneath her.

Tonks took a deep breath and then exhaled contentedly. "Well, that was worth the price of admission."

Harry crawled forward and lay down next to her, licking her juices from his lips. "It's a gift," he smirked, and Tonks chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately.

"Just give me a minute, and then we can finish the ritual," she smiled, her face still flushed.

"Take all the time you need," Harry grinned, caressing her hip and flanks with a hand.

They maintained eye contact for a while, neither saying a word, and Harry was surprised by the intimacy of the moment.

"This is less awkward than I thought it might be," Tonks said softly after awhile.

Harry gave a one-shoulder shrug as he leaned on his elbow. "I'm sorry it's awkward at all. Thank you for doing this for me, Tonks."

"What are friends for?" she smiled, running a hand through his hair. "It's not as if I'm really making a sacrifice…plus you're pretty easy on the eyes for such a scrawny little guy."

Harry narrowed his eyes and poked her in the nipple with his finger. "Yes, well, you're not so bad either for such a decrepit old woman. I may or may not have always watched closely when you did your stretching exercises."

Tonks laughed at his confession. "Oh, Harry; don't ever change."

He gave her his most charming grin. "So do I get to see the real you now?"

Tonks returned his grin, shaking her head at his persistence. "I suppose you've earned it. It's not the big deal you think it is, but still—it stays between you and me, alright?"

"I promise," Harry said earnestly, and watched as Tonks closed her eyes and concentrated. His heart beat faster and he held his breath, as if some momentous revelation were at hand.

Tonks' pixie-like features slowly morphed into her 'real' appearance. Her spiky pink hair became long and black; her skin became perceptibly darker, and her nose elongated slightly.

Harry leaned back to take in her whole body, and noticed that her hips widened a little and her breasts became larger. The pink hair between her legs became black, and her nipples too became larger and darker. Her abs and legs looked just as toned as they did in her preferred form.

She lay completely still in her reclining position, giving Harry the chance to take stock of the changes. His gaze moved up and down her body fervently, as if trying to memorize her appearance. She was recognizable to him as Tonks, although she did look markedly different with long black hair.

"Well?" she asked after he had perused her several times.

"You…you're a very pretty, very normal girl. I don't get it. What was the big mystery?"

Tonks grinned slyly. "There isn't one. That's the mystery. I look like any old member of the Black family, but it doesn't fit my personality. So I changed my hair and lightened my skin, and made a few subtle changes here and there."

"Huh," Harry mused. "I was expecting you to look radically different. You look like Tonks with black hair and a tan."

"I am Tonks, you dimwit," she smiled, and poked him in the chest.

"You know what I mean…Why do you shrink your breasts, though? Those are quite nice."

"I'm an Auror," she shrugged. "Big boobs just get in the way."

"Are you, er, going to stay like this?" he asked curiously, knowing that the time to complete the ritual was upon them.

"I suppose I should, just to be safe."

Harry looked into her eyes once again, and felt a strong urge to kiss her. The secret they now shared cemented their friendship more firmly than ever.

He leaned forward and kissed her hesitantly, and relaxed when she responded favorably. It was somehow more intimate than anything they had just shared. He pulled her body a little closer and deepened the kiss. She gave him entrance to her mouth, and their tongues played softly together.

Harry ran his hand up and down her sides, then gently kneaded her breast. It was slightly fuller than it had been, and Tonks moaned into his mouth as he caressed it.

Her hand reached down between his legs and grabbed his cock, and Harry shifted to give her better access. She began stroking him gently as they continued their soft, sensual kiss.

Harry's hand roamed down her body and came to rest between her legs, and Tonks opened her thigh to give him access. His palm rested on the small black tuft of hair as he swirled his middle finger in small circles around her inner labia. He could feel her heat and dampness returning, and his own arousal began to beg for release once again.

He plunged a single finger into her wetness, and Tonks sighed in his mouth. He put a second finger inside her, and she thrust her tongue forcefully against his. They continued caressing each other, their urgency growing, until Tonks finally broke the kiss.

"I'm ready for you, Harry," she whispered.

"How do you, er, want to do this?" he asked.

Tonks regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, then rolled onto her back. She spread her legs wide and pulled her knees back almost to her ears.

Harry took one look at that position and became harder than a rock. He crawled in front of her and stopped for a moment to admire the view.

"Merlin, Tonks," he whispered, staring down at her pink lips, which were spread and waiting for him. He could see the wetness glistening within her pussy, some of it leaking out to shine along the edges of her arse.

"Come and get it, Harry," she purred. "No need to be gentle."

He leaned down and climbed eagerly atop her. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a wet, lusty kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as he placed himself at her entrance and rubbed softly against her, seeking the right angle.

When he found it, he pushed in hard, and Tonks gasped into his mouth as he filled her. Harry groaned at the tightness and heat and moved his hips in a small circle, savoring the sensation of being sheathed completely within her. She clenched her walls around him hard, and Harry wondered if she was adjusting her pussy to fit his dimensions.

He withdrew slowly and then began pumping in and out of her in long, slow strokes. Tonks kissed him fiercely, grunting softly when he pushed deep within her.

"Faster, Harry," she whispered, and her hands moved to the top of his arse as she closed her eyes and gave into the moment.

Harry adjusted his angle of entry so that he could push down with his hips, then began fucking Tonks in earnest. He drove into her roughly, his pace increasing as his thighs slapped her arse from the momentum.

Over the next few minutes he developed a rhythm, every so often alternating his rough strokes with slow, sensual thrusts. When he wasn't kissing her, he watched her face closely, enthralled by the effect his actions were having on her.

"Yes," Tonks moaned loudly, and began pulling his arse toward her when he buried himself. "Harder."

Harry was starting to sweat with exertion, but he was determined to make Tonks scream in pleasure. Her position beneath him, spread-eagled with her legs pinned near her ears, awakened something primal within him. Fleur had demanded similar treatment from him after their ritual, but he had been so overpowered by her allure that he barely remembered the experience. He intended to savor every second of this one.

Not worried about hurting her thanks her to skills, Harry began pounding her in a frenzy of lust, until her arousal was leaking out of her pussy and dripping down her arse onto the bedspread. She moaned as if in pain and pulled her knees apart with her hands, spreading even wider for him as he buried himself inside her again and again. His own orgasm built relentlessly, and he knew he couldn't take such a pace much longer.

"Gods…Yes…Almost there," Tonks panted, and suddenly gripped him with her walls so tightly that he knew for certain that she was morphing. She held him so firmly that he could barely move, and the delicious pressure nearly sent him over the edge. It felt like his cock was trapped in an oven of softness and heat.

"I can't last much longer if you do that," Harry whined, his eyes shut tightly as he desperately tried to hold off his orgasm.

"Don't care…Fuck me," Tonks whispered, and began rubbing her clit vigorously.

Harry pulled out slowly, shocked at the effort required. Tonks let out a keening whine as he did. When he was finally out far enough, he drove in as hard as he could with his hips, knowing he was about to pass the point of no return.

She was slick with lubrication, but so overwhelmingly tight that it hardly mattered. Harry lost control just as Tonks cried out and grabbed her engorged clit between her fingers. She panted as her walls began spasming around his cock, its contractions gripping him with unnatural pressure.

Harry gasped and shuddered as his second orgasm of the night tore through him. Her sheath gripped him so tightly that he could not move, but he panted in time with the bursts of cum that pulsed from his cock. His own spasms warred with Tonks' in a contest to occupy the same space in one body. The pressure was so intense that his orgasm seemed to last forever.

As his cock finally stopped pulsing inside her, the rune on his belly lit up and he hissed in pain. Tonks too cried out as she felt it. She gripped his ribs with her thighs in what felt to Harry like an attempt to crush him.

Time seemed to stop for several seconds as both held their breath, and then they collapsed onto one another in a sweaty, exhausted heap. Harry lay on top of her, still inside her and his full weight pinning her to the bed. Tonks didn't seem to care.

At long last he recovered the strength to push himself onto his elbows, and he looked into her face with concern. Her eyes were shut, and he could see her pulse thumping wildly in her neck as she breathed raggedly. Her long, black hair seemed to be shifting through all the colors of the rainbow in a rapid lightshow. Her face was flushed and sweating profusely.

"Tonks?" he whispered hoarsely, his own head swimming from the release of his magic.

She seemed unable to hear him.

"Tonks?"

"Shut up," she whispered. "This is amazing."

He continued to stare into her face for another thirty seconds. Her eyes remained tightly shut, and she seemed lost in some personal bliss. Her hair slowly stopped shifting between colors and returned to her natural black.

She finally breathed in and then exhaled deeply, relaxing her hold on his ribs. "Oy, get off, Harry; you're crushing me."

He snorted softly and raised himself off her, his cock only now able to pull free. He sat back on his haunches and grinned as his head began swimming even more violently.

"Oh, wow," he breathed, and grabbed the bedspread to maintain his balance. "I feel like I'm drunk off my arse."

Tonks tilted her head at him as she sat up, amused by the goofy look on his face and his dilated pupils.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better," he giggled. "Your hair was freaking out a second ago."

"I don't doubt it," she sighed, and was overcome by a huge yawn. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. I can't even begin to describe it."

Harry snorted, swaying lightly as he grinned at her. "You're not going to jump me and demand more sex?"

Tonks yawned widely again and rolled over onto her side. "Must have been a veela thing," she murmured. "I feel like I could sleep for days."

Harry too felt exhausted, but not to the point of collapse that Tonks was showing. "Go ahead and sleep, Tonks. I'll get Pomfrey to check on you, just in case," he said, petting her calves as if she were a cat.

"Mmmhmm," Tonks mumbled, her breathing already becoming deep and rhythmic.

"Another satisfied customer," he murmured softly to himself, then giggled at his own words. His sense of exhilaration and giddiness seemed to be growing rather than diminishing.

He stepped cautiously off the bed and looked back at Tonks.

"I'll go get Pomfwey—Pomfrey, I mean," he grinned, swaying drunkenly. "You just rest."

Harry turned and stumbled out the door of the Room of Requirement, oblivious to the fact that he was stark naked and still had a huge erection.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTE**: Well, whadja think? Parvati's turn is next, but Tonks certainly won't be exiting the story. I'm anticipating about 10 chapters, so there's plenty more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING**: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money out of this. It's just for fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning found a nude Harry Potter leaning abashedly against a hospital bed as Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over his body. She had a scowl on her face that matched her mood perfectly.

"Er, would it help if I said I was sorry again?" Harry offered hesitantly.

"No, it wouldn't, Mr. Potter, but I appreciate the thought. I suppose I should have monitored your post-ritual condition more closely, so last night's disaster is as much my fault as yours."

Harry nodded sheepishly. The previous evening he had stumbled out of the Room of Requirement in a state of magical inebriation, unaware that he was stark naked, and made his way to the hospital wing.

The catcalls and gasps from the portraits along the way should have tipped him off, but so disoriented was he by the ritual that he did not hear the uproar on the corridor walls. The portraits hadn't seen so much excitement since a naked Sirius Black was chased through Hogwarts' corridors by a pair of twins from Hufflepuff.

It hadn't taken long for every portrait on the way to the hospital wing to be crowded with scandalized painted figures.

Harry had stumbled through the infirmary doors and bellowed Madam Pomfrey's name, focused only on procuring some medical attention for Tonks. He had been greeted by three slack jaws and then a high-pitched squeal.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were gathered around first-year Gryffindor Mandy Monroe, who needed treatment for a scraped knee. The gobsmacked trio was treated to a nude Harry Potter swaying and weaving like a lunatic, his erect penis bobbing as he moved. Unfortunately this was the same young girl whom Tonks had traumatized earlier in the evening.

Before McGonagall or Pomfrey could stutter out a response, Mandy had hexed the lurching Harry with the only offensive spell she knew, then run screaming from the room in terror.

Shocked when his penis suddenly developed painful boils, Harry had squealed in an unmanly fashion and collapsed to the floor, the world's most powerful wizard dropped by an 11-year-old.

McGonagall and Pomfrey had been less than pleased with him.

After a night spent in involuntary incarceration in the hospital wing, the mediwitch was now examining his manhood and evaluating the effectiveness of the latest ritual.

"It appears that the last of the boils is gone, Mr. Potter, although there may be some residual soreness for a few more hours. You're lucky that Miss Monroe doesn't know any stronger spells. I do suggest that you steer clear of her today."

"Right…are you sure we can't just obliviate her?" Harry muttered.

"She is 11, Mr. Potter. Obliviation is a serious matter. I will not risk mental damage to a young girl to spare you some embarrassment. You should be grateful that she's not more traumatized than she is."

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead in irritation. He had already heard this lecture three times from McGonagall. The stern old witch had been incensed by the necessity of explaining Harry's behavior to the young girl. McGonagall had given her a full-scale lecture on sexual intercourse, after which the poor girl had needed a calming draught and a teddy bear to fall asleep.

"Did she at least agree not to say anything to anyone?"

Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at him. "She did. I'm not sure anyone would believe her anyway. I don't believe the Prophet will catch wind of this, if that's what you're worried about."

Harry winced at her tone, and wondered if he would ever be able to look McGonagall or Mandy Monroe in the eye again.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. How was I supposed to know the ritual would make me lose my head like that?"

"Yes, well, its effects seem to be somewhat unpredictable, even if harmless. I think it wise for me to stand guard outside the Room of Requirement from now on. We don't want a repeat of last night."

After Pomfrey finished her examination, she instructed him to put his clothes back again while she retrieved the red jewel from her office.

"Just like before, Mr. Potter. Let's see how much your core has changed."

Harry grasped the jewel and watched in anticipation as Pomfrey waved her wand over it.

"Still over 7000," she muttered, shaking her head. "Your core is shrinking, but is becoming a little more unstable with each ritual. At some point it may become necessary to take a day of rest."

Harry nodded. "That's fine with me. Are the girls alright? Does that mean they each gained over 1000, erm, whats-its?" he asked, still bewildered over what 1000 units of magic might mean.

"Well, that information is somewhat personal, but I can tell you that their health is fine, even if their magic is somewhat unpredictable for most of the day following the ritual. They haven't gained 1000 points; some of it is lost in translation, as it were."

Pomfrey leaned in to whisper to him conspiratorially. "You didn't hear it from me," she grinned, "but Miss Tonks may have nearly burnt down her guest room this morning when she tried to light a fire in her fireplace."

Harry smirked, thankful for the information. "Why was she trying to light a fire in July?"

"Merlin only knows," Pomfrey smiled. "But it's a good thing that one of the house elves was keeping an eye on her. I'm forcing her to remain in the castle today, just in case. She's likely to cause mayhem if she reports for duty."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Several hours later, a small group consisting of Harry, Hermione, Parvati, and Tonks was seated on the grass near the lakeshore. They were partaking in a leisurely picnic by the lake, as none of them had anything better to do. Madam Pomfrey had indeed insisted that Tonks refrain from Auror duty, so she was spending the day with Harry and his friends.

A selection of fruits, cheeses, breads, and sliced meats lay scattered around them.

"Would you pass the wine bottle please, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry had to stretch to hand it to her, and he couldn't avoid a small grimace as he did so. Despite being healed from his case of boils, the discomfort in his groin was not completely gone.

"I saw that," Parvati snickered. "You better be healed by tonight, or I'm going to unleash hell on that little girl, Gryffindor or no."

"Not her fault, I guess," Harry sighed, "but she certainly didn't hold anything back…at least I didn't try to burn the castle down," he added, looking sideways at Tonks.

Tonks glared and hit him in the face with a grape. "I was cold, alright?"

"So did Tonks live up to her name last night, Harry?" Parvati asked innocently, spreading a liberal amount of gooey brie across a cracker.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. 'Nymphadora.' It means—,"

"Oy!" Tonks interrupted. "You better not finish that sentence, princess, unless you want me to transfigure you into a squid and toss you in the lake."

"You wouldn't dare," Parvati smiled, chewing a mouthful of cheese and cracker. "Harry would protect me, wouldn't you, Harry?"

Harry looked between the two girls and shrugged. "I think I'll sit this one out."

"Coward," Parvati chided. "I don't see what the big deal is, anyway. Your name is quite beautiful, Tonks. At least people don't butcher it all the time."

"What do you mean?" Tonks inquired, unsure whether she was about to be teased.

"My name," Parvati replied. "It's 'Parvati,' but people call me 'Pavarti' half the time. It annoys the hell out of me."

"I don't see the difference," Tonks grinned, earning a scowl.

"One is a goddess," Parvati retorted, "the other sounds remarkably like a cheese. I am not a cheese."

Tonks levitated a ball of sticky mozzarella from a plate and banished it at Parvati, where it splattered against her forehead. Parvati's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Hey!" she cried, wiping the remains of the cheese from her face.

The other three snickered at Parvati's indignation, and Tonks smiled at her. "Never reveal your weaknesses to your enemies, luv. Now I know how to get under your skin."

Parvati lazily tossed a tomato at Tonks. "Yes, and it's so hard to get under yours, _Nymphadora_."

Tonks arched an eyebrow and observed her coolly.

"Let's not forget that I can parade naked through Diagon Alley in your body anytime I want."

Parvati smiled innocently. "I'll just tell everyone it was Padma. One of the benefits of being a twin."

Hermione snorted. "Yes, and I'm sure people would believe it likely for Padma to walk around stark naked in public. She's more conservative than I am."

"Then I'll claim polyjuice," Parvati shrugged. "It's not like I would do it either."

"I forgot you had a twin," Tonks mused. "Why don't you owl her and ask her to join Harry's little harem? You two could double-team him and give him a memory for his pensieve collection."

Harry, who had been listening to the byplay in bemusement, perked up his ears at this question. Inwardly he was astonished that he was a party to a casual conversation about sex with three girls; just weeks ago it would have been unimaginable to him. Now that the subject had been brought up, the thought of Padma joining their group was not an unpleasant one.

Parvati noticed Harry's expression and snorted. "Not bloody likely. She's a prude. She would probably insist that Harry shag her while she's fully clothed."

"So you two have never shared a boy?" Tonks asked, sounding genuinely curious. "I would have thought that was a given."

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Not all of us are as kinky as you are, you know. The idea of being naked with Padma in bed…no thanks," she shivered.

"Awww, I bet Harry approves of the idea. Harry-kins, both Patils at the same time—sexy or not?"

"Er, I don't think I would protest too much," Harry grinned at Parvati.

Parvati snorted indelicately. "Right. And I bet you think we take turns pleasuring each other when we're at home. Well, you're right—and it's just as hot as when Fred and George Weasley suck each other's cocks. That's sexy, right?"

All three girls burst out laughing at the look of horror on Harry's face. He closed his eyes and shook his head to shoo the image away.

"That's…that's just not right. I concede defeat. No more mention of Padma."

"Too right," Parvati smirked.

"Where's the other girl, then? Luna, wasn't it?" Tonks inquired, munching absently on the miniature tomato Parvati had tossed at her. "She doesn't enjoy our company?"

"I invited her this morning," Hermione replied, "but she's busy helping her father with their paper. Something about an article on the mysterious blue-bearded bazoo," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

She ignored the giggle from Parvati and the incredulous look from Tonks.

"I have to warn you, Harry; she's been doing 'research' into what males finding sexually attractive for her portion of the ritual. I told her to just be herself, but she insists. Merlin only knows what she'll discover."

"Oh, don't be so hard on her, Hermione," Harry grinned. "It can't go too wrong, can it?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "What do you suppose she'll do if she decides your naughty bits are infested with wrackspurts?"

"Point taken," Harry frowned, and Parvati giggled with mirth.

"_Melvin_," she coughed loudly, and Hermione glared at her.

"One time! One bloody time, she's right, and now we have to believe in blubbering, camel-toed flapdoodles!" Hermione replied indignantly, her face heating up as everyone but Tonks burst out laughing.

"Who the bloody hell is Melvin?" she asked in confusion.

"Hermione's mortal enemy," Harry replied, unable to resist laughing at his best friend. "He's a crumple-horned snorkack that Luna brought back from Norway last summer. Now Hermione has to bite her tongue whenever Luna brings up one of her fantastic creatures."

Tonks just looked between the teens and shrugged, unaware of the joke's context.

Harry grinned at Hermione as she glared at him and muttered under her breath. He thought he heard a threat toward Melvin's health in there, but he knew she wasn't serious. He was secretly pleased, in fact, that Hermione was growing more comfortable with being teased. She seemed at ease around Parvati and Tonks, and had bonded with Parvati more in the past few days than she had in the past seven years. Sleeping with Harry seemed to be the catalyst necessary to bring them together. It was a matter in which Hermione had no practical experience, and Parvati was relishing the role of teacher for once.

Harry's eyes roamed from Hermione to Parvati, and he was a little unnerved to see her watching him intently.

"So Tonks," she said loudly, still looking at Harry, "is there anything I need to know to show Harry a good time tonight? Did you teach him any new skills?"

"Hey, I'm right here, you know."

"Quiet, Harry-kins, this is girl talk," Tonks informed him. "You'll just have to learn for yourself, princess, but I do suggest that you ask him to show you his 'disappearing finger' trick. It's a fantastic piece of magic."

Hermione and Harry both groaned at the terrible pun, but Tonks didn't seem to mind. It earned another giggle from Parvati.

"Did you give him a preview of what I have to offer?" she inquired.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

Parvati's retort was cut off by a sudden splash in the water near their picnic site, followed by droplets of water raining down on what was left of their food.

The group turned as one to see the giant squid lounging in the shallows by the shore, seemingly wanting to take part in the picnic.

"Ooooh, I think he wants to be part of your harem too, Harry," Tonks cooed.

Harry gave her a disgusted grimace. "Yeah. I'm sure he'd rather that than what's left of our food."

"Don't hurt his feelings, Harry-kins," Tonks smiled. "I bet old squiddie there is quite the lover. Just imagine. Eight big arms, ready to pleasure every orifice."

She tossed left-over pieces of bread at the squid, who snatched them deftly out of the air with his tentacles. She looked around when she noticed the silence, and found everyone staring at her.

"Tonks," ventured Hermione, "that's just gross."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that evening, Parvati and Harry walked hand in hand to the Room of Requirement, following the lead of Chatterjee and Pomfrey. She kept squeezing his hand and grinning at him in anticipation, and Harry was starting to get anxious about what she had planned.

Having slept with two older women in the past two days, he now felt more comfortable performing the ritual with someone his own age. But Parvati's advantage of experience still made him a little nervous.

When they arrived in the room, the first thing he noticed was the assortment of small bottles and towels lying on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at Parvati, and she gave him a huge smile.

"Just be patient. You'll see."

He watched without shame as Parvati disrobed and Chatterjee drew the rune on her belly. When she was finished, she stared at Parvati's bare mons for a moment and then barked something loudly in what Harry assumed was Hindi.

Parvati seemed taken aback for a moment, but she quickly recovered her composure and responded in kind. The old woman shook her head and tutted while she applied the rune to Harry's belly. Harry looked at Parvati with some concern.

"Er, is everything alright?"

"It's fine, Harry," she replied, smirking at the old healer. "Nani Chatterjee is just chiding me for shaving my pubic hair. She believes it's an offense to the gods to not let one's garden grow."

Harry couldn't resist a little laugh, but he quickly stifled it when Chatterjee glared at him.

"Sorry."

When they had finally finished with the runes and the potions, Harry and Parvati moved to the bed and Pomfrey addressed them.

"I will be just outside the door tonight. We do not want a repeat of nude lunatics running through the castle. Drippy the house-elf will also be watching, though you will not see her. Do not be alarmed, as human sexuality means nothing to her."

"Er, right," Harry muttered, glancing cautiously around the room, wondering if two invisible elven eyes were already watching the proceedings.

When the two healers finally left, he couldn't resist asking about the small bottles and towels on the bed.

"So what's all this then?"

"Sensual massage oils," Parvati smiled. "They're designed to, let's say, enhance your arousal."

"Oh. Alright, then. How do we use them?"

"Just lie down, Harry," Parvati grinned. "I'll show you. You're in for a treat tonight."

"On my back?"

"On your stomach first. Don't worry; I'll get to your front soon enough."

Not having any experience with massage, Harry obligingly lay face down on the bed. He turned his head to the side and watched as Parvati grabbed a small purple bottle and poured some of its contents into her hand. She rubbed her hands together until they were slick and oily looking, and then moved to the foot of the bed.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed in surprise when she grabbed one of his feet and began massaging it firmly. He could immediately feel a sensation of tingling and heat that most definitely came from the oil.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Parvati laughed from the foot of the bed. "It's supposed to feel all warm and tingly. Just wait until I turn you over. You won't know what hit you."

"Mmmhmmm," Harry murmured, his eyes now closed as he concentrated on the firm ministrations of her hands.

She worked on both feet, then slowly worked her way up his calves to his hamstrings. Harry moaned as she ground her fingers into his flesh, the magic of the oils making his skin feel as if it were being cleansed from within.

When she paused to pour more oil into her hands, Harry opened an eye and observed her.

"You don't have to go to all this trouble, you know."

Parvati chuckled. "Are you kidding? This may be my one and only chance to bed you, Harry. I'm going to savor every second of it. And when I can afford a pensieve, I'm going to savor it some more. I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

Harry moaned as her hands gripped his arse cheeks firmly and began kneading his flesh.

"Why didn't you ever, er, say anything? I mean, are you saying you fancy me?" he asked, a little surprised that he was being so open.

"Well, 'fancy' isn't quite the word I'd use. I didn't really want to be your girlfriend in the middle of a war. You had too many other things to worry about, and I didn't want to distract you."

"Thank you for that," Harry murmured. "And now?"

"And now you've been given a license to shag as many girls as possible," she laughed. "I haven't given it much thought beyond tonight, honestly."

"Mmmmm," Harry moaned as her hands moved up and down his back, massaging the oil into his skin. He wasn't sure how to respond to Parvati's admission, so he just let her continue.

"I suppose it depends on what you want," she mused, pushing firmly into the muscles on his shoulders. "And whether Hermione can be talked into sharing for a little while."

"Huh?"

"You heard me…for now I'm just treating this like a one-time deal."

Harry thought silently as her slippery hands slid along his arms. He felt utterly relaxed, and it seemed to be loosening his tongue considerably.

"Why does everyone assume I'm with Hermione? We've never dated."

"Harry, you've always been with Hermione," Parvati admonished. "You've been dating for seven years; you just didn't realize it."

"Oh," Harry responded articulately. "Does she, er, feel _that way_, then?"

"I think you should probably ask her that question, don't you? The question is how you feel. Imagine your life in five years, or ten. Can you imagine it without Hermione?"

"Well…no, not really," Harry replied, surprising himself a little with the revelation.

"See," Parvati smirked. "Harry and Hermione. You two are a team, and you always will be. The only question is whether she wants you all to herself…oh, and did I mention that this oil is likely to loosen your tongue? One of its ingredients is used in veritaserum."

Harry laughed lightly and opened an eye to give her a mock-glare. "I knew you were up to something. I feel weirdly light. But shouldn't you have been asking me how I feel about you?"

Parvati stepped back and grinned at him. "I didn't want to take advantage of you _too_ much. But since you brought it up…roll over and keep talking; I'm done with this side.

Harry obeyed, rolling onto his back, his arousal laying almost flat against his stomach.

Parvati eyed it with anticipation as she rubbed more oil into her hands, then she moved to his feet and began working her way slowly up his legs again.

Harry watched her work as he thought about how to answer her implicit question. "I think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. I'm glad you're my friend, and I will always owe you for helping me with this. Beyond that I don't know how I feel, but I'm glad we're, um, getting closer."

"Good answer," Parvati breathed, smiling at the sincerity of his response.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed as her fingers massaged the oil into his thighs, then his torso, then his arms. He noticed that she skipped his midsection entirely, and wondered whether she was intentionally teasing him. The oil seemed to be making him painfully hard.

He opened his eyes when she stopped, and was surprised to find her leaning on her elbows near his face, grinning mischievously.

"Ready for the real treat?" she whispered.

"You bet," Harry smiled, wondering whether she planned to jump him right then.

Parvati leaned forward and kissed him passionately, and Harry soon found his tongue wrestling forcefully with hers. Her hand grabbed his cock while they kissed, and he exhaled softly as she began stroking him.

When Parvati finally broke the kiss, she leaned back and winked at him.

"Just close your eyes and relax, Harry. You're going to love this."

Harry exhaled in relief when she moved down the bed and gripped his cock with both hands. She began massaging the slippery oil into his skin, covering every inch of him with glistening slickness. She gently massaged his balls, earning a small flinch from him, then returned to his shaft.

Despite her order to close his eyes, Harry found himself captivated by watching her massage him with her two-handed grip. She twisted his cock gently in her hands, the massaging action made easy by the oil, then rubbed his head gently with the palm of her hand.

It felt like her hands were worshipping him.

"Merlin, that feels good," he moaned, his erection becoming almost unbearable with the added arousal of the massage oil.

"I told you. Just wait," Parvati smirked, and gripped him firmly by the head of his penis. She slid her oily hand all the way down his length, then repeated the motion with her other hand when she reached the bottom.

Slowly but firmly she slid his cock through her oily grasp, using both hands one right after the other. There was not much friction with so much lubrication, but Parvati gripped him firmly and slowly increased her pace. His length slid through her fingers easily, and Harry felt as if he were sliding in and out of a very tight, very wet pussy.

"Oh God," he moaned, unconsciously pushing up with his hips against her working hands. The extra arousal provided by the massage oils seemed to increase the sensation in his cock, and it was making short work of him.

He heard Parvati giggle, but now his attention was focused entirely on the warmth and tingling spreading from his groin. He felt his orgasm slowly building, and thought he might cry if she suddenly stopped.

She sensed his building tension, and began stroking him ever more vigorously, her hands so lubricated that they slid down his length without resistance.

"Are you about to cum?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"Almost there, please don't stop," Harry moaned, his eyes closed.

Parvati gripped him with both hands at once and began tugging as forcefully as she could through the slick oils. A few strokes was all Harry needed.

He grunted roughly and shot straight up into the air, just as he had on his first night with Parvati and Hermione. His cock pulsed in her hands for what seemed an eternity to him, showering his chest with white stripes of cum and leaving a slowly expanding pool around the base of his cock.

"Wow," Parvati giggled. "That was a lot. I think maybe the oils gave you some extra boy juice."

Harry sighed in pleasure, deliriously happy, and looked down at his chest. "Merlin, what a mess. And we can't use magic to clean it up."

"Sorry," Parvati smiled sheepishly. "I would have swallowed, but I like to watch your face when you cum. I don't mind the mess."

Harry watched in fascination as she scooped up much of the growing pool of cum at his base on two fingers and then sucked them clean.

"Okay, Harry, I'll clean the rest of you later. Now you get to do me," she smiled, and pushed him over to make room for herself on the towel. "Just do the same thing I was doing for you—a nice and easy massage."

Harry complied, but found it hard to lift himself off the bed and stand at first. The massage oil had made his body feel light, invigorated, and weak all at the same time.

He scooped some of the oil into his hands, then returned to Parvati's body. She was lying face down on the bed, her golden skin standing out magnificently against the white of the towel. Harry took a moment to marvel at her body unobserved. She had a fantastic arse, and he had to resist the urge to squeeze it immediately.

He began instead at her feet and worked his way up her legs, slowly massaging the oil into her dark skin. He was surprised at how strong and supple her legs seemed, given that she wasn't prone to exercise. Or at least as far as he knew.

As he worked his way up her body, it occurred to him that he could turn the tables on her. If the massage oil had loosened his tongue, it would likely do the same for her.

"I never thanked you for, erm, educating me the other night," he began. "It proved very helpful with Fleur and Tonks."

"You're welcome," Parvati murmured into the bed. "Believe me, it was my pleasure."

After a few seconds of silence, Harry grew bolder. "So you know that you and Hermione were my first experience. Do you mind if I ask who yours was?"

Parvati moaned as he began gently massaging her arse, then chuckled a little at the question. "Trying to get me to spill my secrets, Harry?"

"Just making conversation," he replied, hoping that his voice didn't sound too eager in its curiosity. He turned his attention to the two wondrously firm mounds of flesh in his hands, wondering just how much she would reveal.

"Right," Parvati smirked. "I'll tell you, but you can't go spreading it about."

"You know I wouldn't," Harry replied earnestly.

"I know," she sighed, as he continued to massage her arse. "Merlin, that feels good."

After a moment he moved to her lower back and used his thumbs to press into her flesh.

"My first experience was with Lavender," she nearly whispered a moment later. "We've always been really close."

Harry's hands stopped moving for a moment, slightly shocked at her answer.

"Really? Do you, er, like girls then, too?"

Parvati smiled at his question. "You like the idea? I wouldn't say I'm bisexual, exactly. Lavender is the only girl I've been with, and we stopped playing around when she started dating seriously. The idea doesn't disgust me, though."

"Oh," Harry replied, unsure how to inquire further about the subject. The idea certainly didn't disgust him either. "And guys?" he braved, wondering if his curiosity was going to earn him another reprimand.

"There have been three," she said after a few seconds, "and Ian Chambers was the only one from Hogwarts. He was a seventh year when we were fifth years."

"I remember him. Ravenclaw. I didn't realize you two dated."

"You didn't realize a lot of things in fifth year, Harry," she laughed, and rolled over onto her back. "Now the front," she smiled.

Harry poured more oil into his hands and began at her toes again, slowly but surely moving his way up her legs. The softness of her flesh was so sensual and so alluring that his erection had returned in full force. He resisted the urge to hurry through the process.

When he reached her bare mons, he massaged it gently with both hands, barely brushing her clit, but did not go lower.

"Tease," Parvati whined.

"Just returning the favor," Harry grinned, and worked his hands across her abdomen. Her stomach was soft but supple, and there were tiny, nearly invisible hairs below her belly button that he found incredibly erotic.

As his slick hands wandered across her body, it struck him for the first time how beautiful the female body was, and he wondered in astonishment how it had escaped his attention for so many years.

He wondered absently if this was one of the reasons that Dumbledore had kept him so sheltered as a child. If he had been inclined to take advantage of his fame, he certainly could have bedded half the girls in Hogwarts by now.

When he reached her breasts, he massaged both of them delicately in his hands, impressed by the hardness of her nipples as they brushed across his palms. Her nipples were longer and harder than the other girls', though not quite as pronounced as Cho's.

He focused all of his attention on them, and Parvati's right hand fell to the side and squeezed his cock lightly.

"Play time's over," she whispered, and rolled over to make room for him. She patted the space beside her and threw the towel onto the floor.

"You didn't give me a chance to finish up."

"You're about to; now come on."

Harry joined Parvati on the bed, and she wasted no time in enveloping his mouth with a lusty kiss. She squealed a little in surprise when he pulled her slick body on top of his and deepened the kiss.

She was now lying directly on top of him, her full weight resting on his body. They kissed passionately until both needed air, and Parvati withdrew ever so slightly.

She nuzzled her nose playfully against his and smiled.

"In a hurry now, are we?"

Harry shrugged and grinned at her, his hands playing along the glistening slickness of her sides. Their bodies were both so slippery with oil that it felt like she could easily slide right off him.

"I want to do something else first, if it's alright?" she whispered, and Harry was a little surprised at the hesitation in her voice.

"Anything you want," he agreed, wondering what new pleasure he was about to experience.

"I want _this_," Parvati smirked, and rotated her slick body swiftly around, so that his cock was in her face and her arse was facing his direction. She spread her legs and slid down his oily body, until her pussy was directly in front of his nose.

It didn't take Harry long to realize what was being asked of him. Parvati had already taken his head in her mouth, and was playfully teasing it with her tongue.

"Well this looks like fun," Harry muttered to himself, and took a moment to examine her pussy from close up.

Her clit was swollen, already standing out from its hood, and her inner lips were parted to give him easy access. The dark brown, almost wrinkled texture of her labia contrasted with the pink, wet tissue that was glistening within. Harry inhaled deeply of her aroma and then placed both hands on her arse and pulled her closer.

Parvati stopped licking for a moment and moaned audibly as Harry buried his nose in her pussy. Her lips parted for him, and soon he was engulfed completely within her wetness. His tongue darted out to tease her clit, and she exhaled sharply at his efforts.

Harry continued nuzzling her pussy with his nose, utterly intoxicated by her scent, her juices mixing with the massage oil and smearing his face. His tongue played gently with her clit while he massaged her arse cheeks with both hands, and soon Parvati was quivering above him.

She had stopped sucking him to focus on what he was doing to her body, but Harry barely noticed. She leaned back against him, putting more of her weight against his face, her eyes shut in pleasure.

"Oh, Merlin, yes," she whimpered, and Harry redoubled his efforts to drive her wild.

When she began breathing raggedly, he knew she was close. Harry withdrew his nose from her and plunged his tongue as far as he could into her wetness, moving his thumb to press gently on her clit.

"Don't…stop…th-that's it…yes," Parvati moaned, and Harry could feel the contractions of her pussy against his tongue.

He loved the sound of her little pants as she came, knowing that he was responsible for giving her such pleasure.

When her climax was finished, he pulled away gently and Parvati rested her face against his cock.

"I can handle more if you're up for it," she said softly, and Harry snorted lightly at her.

He returned to his former position, lapping up the wetness that was oozing slowly out of Parvati's pussy. This time she attacked his cock with vigor, and Harry groaned as he felt her lips swallow half his length.

She began stroking him roughly with one hand while her lips suctioned his head, and Harry gripped her arse firmly and did his best to return the favor.

He felt like he would like to die in such a position: aged 127, with his tongue pleasuring his lover and her mouth wrapped around his cock. The weight of Parvati's body on his was so delicious that his senses threatened to overload.

Parvati too seemed to be overwhelmed, and he thought it likely that the massage oils were enhancing her arousal as well. It wasn't long before her legs were quivering against him again and she was gasping for air as she licked him.

"Oh…don't stop…oh," she moaned, and Harry felt her contractions against his tongue yet again, barely two minutes since her previous orgasm.

Her spasms spurred on his own arousal, and Harry could feel his own orgasm starting to build. Parvati seemed to sense it, and began stroking furiously as her mouth engulfed his head.

There was no holding back now.

"I'm about to cum," he warned her, but Parvati only sucked more vigorously.

Harry panted loudly as his orgasm overcame him. His hips bucked slightly as his cock unloaded into her mouth. He could feel her swallowing furiously to contain his bursts, and he felt no little pride that he was making her work for it.

She didn't stop sucking until there was no more for him to give.

He sighed again in pleasure, and she turned around and seated herself on his hips. Her Cheshire grin had returned, and Harry quirked an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"What?"

Parvati didn't respond. Instead she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. A small pool of Harry's cum rested in the center of her tongue, and he watched in astonishment as she pulled it back in and swallowed.

"Yummy," she said, and then shocked him even more by leaning forward quickly and kissing him forcefully on the lips. At first he rejected her attempts, feeling slightly disgusted by the idea of kissing her after what she had just done, but when she persisted, he hesitantly opened his mouth and returned her kiss.

Parvati's tongue played with his for a few seconds, and then she seemed to wipe her tongue across his, as if marking him. She was smirking when she pulled away.

"See? It's not so bad."

Harry met her eyes, unsure what he should be feeling at this point, but not nearly as disgusted as he thought he might be. Tasting himself on Parvati's tongue was not exactly an erotic experience for him, but she seemed to be aroused by it.

"You're a kinky little witch," he observed.

Parvati smiled deviously at him. "Not half as kinky as Tonks, I bet. I'm sure she did some…_interesting_ things for you."

Harry snorted, and Parvati lay down next to him with her head on the same pillow. She rested her hand on his abdomen, which was slick from both the massage oils and their own fluids.

"Are you asking me to kiss and tell, Parvati? You've got quite a fascination with Tonks, it seems."

"In your dreams," she laughed, and slapped his chest playfully. "I'm just curious, is all."

"My lips are sealed," he smiled, "but I will tell you that I didn't have sex with you last night. I assume that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't asking anything in particular," she shrugged, "but it's good to know you haven't been inside me without my knowledge…so to speak."

Parvati glanced down as they talked, and noted that his cock wasn't fully erect. It was neither flaccid nor hard, but somewhere in between. It was the first time she had seen it in such a state.

"Hey! Your little guy is taking a rest," she exclaimed. "The rituals must be working."

"Please don't refer to him as 'little,'" Harry grimaced. "He does have feelings, you know."

"Aw, I didn't mean to upset him," Parvati teased. "Does he want to come out and play some more?"

"I'm sure if you gave him the proper incentive," Harry smirked, growing more comfortable with flirting every passing day.

"Hmmm, I'll try and think of something," Parvati grinned, and leaned in to kiss him. He opened his mouth for her, and their tongues wrestled gently as her hand trailed down his stomach to his cock.

He sighed softly into her mouth as she rubbed her slick palm up and down and across his length, and cupped his balls gently with her hands.

Harry deepened the kiss and ran a hand through her long black hair, gripping it forcefully near her scalp as she rubbed him. Despite the effects of the ritual, it took less than two minutes for him to be ready again.

Parvati broke the kiss to glance down at his erection, then looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"I want you to fuck me so bad right now, Harry," she whispered, teasing his cock gently with one finger. "Are you ready?"

"Merlin, yes," he whispered. "What's your favorite, erm…"

"Position? I'm rather fond of doggie-style, if that's alright with you."

Harry nodded agreeably, not knowing exactly how to proceed but having a pretty good idea. He rose to his knees and moved behind her as Parvati faced the front of the bed and got on all fours.

"C'mon, Harry, let me have it," she teased, and spread her legs wide for him.

The position she was in fuelled his own lust immeasurably. Her dark pussy lips were spread wide, but he could see the pinkness of her walls waiting for him in invitation.

He rubbed his cock gingerly across her wetness, seeking entrance, and she wriggled her arse helpfully, trying to guide him in.

He felt his head slip in, then Parvati got down onto her elbows and the rest of him slipped in easily. She was astonishingly wet, and the thought of her arousal increased his own.

Harry knew instantly that this was destined to be one of his favorite sexual positions. The union felt natural, and it gave him a wonderful view of what was happening below him. The sight of himself buried fully within her, her back arched and her arse against his hips made him growl in anticipation.

He gripped both arse cheeks in his hands and withdrew himself from her slowly, savoring the sensation. He watched in awe as the soft skin around her pussy pulled away with him, almost as if he were plunging her depths.

He drove in as far as he could, sensing that he was bottoming out within her, and Parvati grunted in appreciation.

"That's it, Harry," she panted. "Fuck me."

Harry knew she wanted him to fuck her roughly, but he felt the need to move slowly and sensually within her. Something about the position they were in, with Parvati bent over and the skin on her back glistening with moisture, made him want to freeze this moment forever in his mind's eye.

He watched his cock ease out of her slowly again, again fascinated as her pussy lips gripped him and pulled away from her, as if not wanting to let him go.

"Please, Harry," she gasped, and Harry finally decided to oblige her.

He gripped her tightly around the hips and began thrusting into her at a more rapid pace, the motion aided by her lubrication and the slickness of both their bodies. The slapping sound made when their bodies met was punctuated by the soft grunts that came from Parvati when he filled her.

"Oh, Merlin, y-yes," Parvati moaned, her voice trembling, and buried her face in the pillow. She reached beneath herself and began working her clit furiously as Harry started pounding her.

He wasn't sure why he did it, really, but on his next thrust he spanked her hard on the arse as he drove into her, and the effect was instantaneous.

"Agggghhhh," Parvati cried out loudly, and Harry felt her walls clench tightly around him.

He did it again a few seconds later, and Parvati nearly screamed into the pillow.

"Unnnhhhhh….again!"

He spanked her one last time, and it was enough to send her over the edge. She gasped loudly and rubbed her clit feverishly as she came, her pussy contracting tightly around his cock. He pumped in and out of her slowly, letting her savor the feeling.

When she was finally done, he paused, wondering how much time she would need to recover. He was a little surprised at his stamina, given how aroused he was, but just chalked it up to the position and the fact that he was gaining experience.

Parvati lay completely still, her head against the pillow and Harry still sheathed within her. The only sound was her heavy breathing as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Don't stop," Parvati finally whispered after thirty seconds, "I can go for more."

That was all the encouragement Harry needed. Apparently she could keep going as long as he was able.

He gripped her hips again and began thrusting, only this time she pushed back against him with her weight, their thrusts meeting forcefully.

Parvati began teasing her clit again, and Harry wondered if he could make her cum again before his orgasm arrived. It felt a little like a contest. Just how many orgasms could he give her before he came and finished the ritual?

Twenty minutes later it was clear that the answer would be three. Parvati reached orgasm very easily, and Harry spanked her arse without mercy each time she came. The spanking sent her into paroxysms of ecstasy, and by the end she was shouting her approval to the entire room.

The third time she moaned pitifully and cried out his name as she came, and the pulsing of her walls against him finally drove him over the edge.

"Oh God, here it comes," groaned Harry, and buried himself in her as hard as he could.

Parvati gave out one continuous moan as they came together. His cock pulsed endlessly inside her, filling her with his cum, and her whole body shivered at the feeling.

No sooner had he finished spurting than the usual sensation of burning radiated out from the rune on his belly. He managed not to cry out, but gripped Parvati's arse firmly to steady himself.

She screamed into the pillow as her rune burned, her whole body electrified for the ten seconds that it lasted. She stopped screaming and panted in exhaustion when it finally stopped burning.

Harry panted heavily and stared down at Parvati's heaving back, trying to resist the urge to collapse. His body felt absurdly heavy, but he was using her weight to balance himself. His head swam with the release of so much of his magic, and he was suddenly aware that he was sweating profusely.

"Oh, merciful Merlin," Parvati moaned into the pillow.

"Are you alright?"

"That was…bloody hell," she whispered. "I feel like I could challenge the Headmaster to a duel if I weren't so tired."

Harry chuckled above her as he slowly regained his equilibrium. "Probably not a good idea. Madam Pomfrey might toss me in Azkaban if something else goes wrong."

"Merlin, Harry, that was amazing," Parvati sighed, and pushed herself off him so she could lie down on the bed. "I'm so glad you had this little problem."

"Yes, well it might have killed me, apparently, but I'm not complaining right now either."

"You're not feeling drunk again?"

"I feel…light," Harry shrugged, "but not out of my mind like last night."

"Good," Parvati smiled, and patted the space next to her, "then we can just lie here for awhile."

Harry lay down next to her and his ran fingers through her hair, but he stopped abruptly when the door to the Room of Requirement burst open to admit Madam Pomfrey.

Parvati squeaked and grabbed the edge of a sheet to cover herself, but Harry just glared at the mediwitch.

"I'm afraid there will be no cuddling on my watch," she said brusquely. "Please get dressed so I can examine you in the hospital wing, and then you can lie in each other's arms for the rest of eternity. All I know is that it's past my bedtime," she grumbled.

Harry's eyes narrowed at her announcement. "How did you know we were finished? Have you been listening the entire time?"

Pomfrey, to his surprise, blushed heavily at the accusation, and did not answer immediately. "Well, Mr. Potter…I, er, thought it advisable…just for safety reasons, you know…to monitor the situation…and that…"

Harry knew he should be mortified at this invasion of privacy, but with the post-ritual bliss he was experiencing, he couldn't find it in himself to care. He turned and met Parvati's eyes, saw the mirth dancing there, and they both burst out laughing.

"I'll just be outside then," Pomfrey muttered, still blushing, and left the teenagers to their laughter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Note**: There you go. Hope it was enjoyable.

Next chapter features Luna, though there are a couple surprises on the way before we finish up.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING**: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money out of this. It's just for fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 6:**

"Whoa, is there always this much?" whispered Parvati in awe.

"Usually," Harry shrugged. "It was worse right after the final battle."

"That is quite a pile," agreed Luna. "Do you respond to every single one?"

"Only the ones that seem necessary. Hermione helps me sort them into piles. I couldn't do this without her."

Luna and Parvati glanced at Hermione, who reddened a little at Harry's praise. The girls were helping Harry with his weekly mail sorting, which was quite a task considering the volume of fan mail he received. Luna had taken the day off from The Quibbler and was spending it with Harry before their scheduled evening ritual.

"Well, erm, Professor McGonagall helps sometimes too, but she's feeling under the weather again today," Hermione said demurely. "We just divide them into 'Reply' or 'No Reply.' I record the name if someone sends him a gift, but not if it's just a pair of knickers."

"Why would someone send Harry a pair of knickers?" Luna asked serenely.

Parvati snickered. "He likes to wear ladies' underwear, Luna—didn't you know that?"

Harry glowered at Parvati, who winked in reply.

Luna regarded him speculatively.

"One would think they would fit a bit tightly," she mused, and Parvati laughed softly.

"We put the knickers in a 'discard' pile, Luna," Hermione informed her, unable to resist a smile of her own.

"Along with all the lewd photographs and other obscene things people send Harry," she continued. "You wouldn't believe the kinds of things he's received. The first time we sorted his mail, I found a leather mask with a big red ball in its mouth. This woman proposed to, er…" she trailed off, shuddering.

Luna looked from Hermione to the imposing mountain of mail and frowned. "How do you know that some of the gifts aren't cursed? Or infested with nargles?"

"They inspect everything at Gringotts," Harry replied, "and then Dobby checks them again when he picks them up. He, er, searches for nargles too, I think. It's worked out so far."

Luna nodded appreciatively as everyone sat down on the floor around the circular pile.

"Just grab a handful and start reading," Hermione instructed everyone. "I have the list of those people who send packages or deserve a reply," she added, indicating the parchment next to her.

The group dove into the pile, sitting in companionable silence as they sorted through Harry's mail. It was an odious task for him, but Hermione insisted that he go about it in an organized fashion.

"Oh my," she whispered after a few minutes, and the others stopped reading to look at her.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously. "Something bad?"

"I don't know what to call it…Apparently you've attracted the attention of a, erm, vampire queen."

"Say what?"

"This is a formal offer to turn you, so that you can rule by her side, as her king," she said in both awe and disgust.

Harry blinked.

Parvati burst out laughing, and the letter in her hand suddenly caught fire.

"Ow!" she yelped, and released the flaming parchment. Luna quickly put it out with her wand.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern, as Parvati sucked on two of her fingers.

Since the completion of her ritual, her magic had been behaving unpredictably. At breakfast she had accidentally summoned her silverware wandlessly, nearly impaling herself with the knife. Madam Pomfrey had confiscated her wand for the day, but strange things still kept happening around her.

Hermione frowned at her hand. "Do you need some murtlap? You really do need to be careful today."

"Oh, I'm fine, you two," Parvati smiled. "Stop mothering me. I just can't wait until I get my wand back. The first thing I'm going to do is wipe the floor with Padma in a duel. She won't ever taunt me about liking divination again."

Even Hermione couldn't resist smiling at such an immature use of Parvati's newfound power.

"So…about this vampire queen, Harry?" she asked, returning to the matter at hand.

"You mean you're not joking?"

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and handed him the thick parchment. He took it warily and looked closely at the elegant handwriting on the page.

"Shite," he muttered. "Why do I always attract the bloody nutters? She wants me to move to Lithuania. And it doesn't even say what she's supposed to be queen of."

"Well," said Hermione, her lecture mode taking over, "vampires have a society based around seniority. They form clans that often have hundreds of members, and there are occasional skirmishes with rival clans, and…"

"We've got it, Hermione," Parvati interrupted her, shaking her singed hand. "I think we can go ahead and put that one in the 'politely decline' category, no?"

"Right," she said, blushing a little at having delivered another impromptu oration. It was a habit she was trying to break.

Several minutes later, Luna was the one to discover the next unusual letter.

"This woman is quite flexible," she observed. "It appears that she studies gymnastics."

Parvati looked over Luna's shoulder and whistled lowly. "Merlin, she may be a metamorph. Can Tonks do that with her legs, Harry?"

They passed the picture to him and his mouth dropped open. "Whoa. I don't know…but…where is she from again?"

"Cornwall."

"Should we schedule a visit to Cornwall soon?" Parvati smirked, amused by his expression.

"We most certainly will not," Hermione exclaimed, taking the picture right out of Harry's hands and glancing at it before tossing it on the discard pile. "That was obscene. And cucumbers should never be abused in such a fashion."

Harry gave Hermione a weak grin and picked up another letter.

Truthfully, he thought the photograph to be a bit obscene as well. That's why he wanted to keep it. Hermione wasn't aware of it, but he had a growing collection of racy photos sent to him from witches all over the world. After she incinerated the first few he received, he had struck a deal with Dobby. Now the little guy would pop into the room when her back was turned and abscond with all of the photos in the discard pile.

A few female quidditch players had sent him photographs and asked him out, and he hoped that one day the Holyhead Harpies would decide to send him a nude photograph of the team. A boy could dream, after all.

When they were finally finished sorting through his mail, Harry had received seven marriage proposals, four death threats, two dozen requests for product endorsements, 45 packages of sweets or food, six pairs of knickers, a dozen nude or scantily-clad photos, and invitations to more than 100 events worldwide.

There was even a box that contained nothing save a few crumbs. No one could determine what had been in it, despite a fierce debate.

"Perhaps it contained a cupcake," Luna finally surmised, "and a Bushy-Tailed Buckfinger stowed away in the box and ate it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at this explanation. "A Bushy-Tailed Buckfinger," she repeated slowly. "And what precisely does one of those look like?"

Luna considered the question seriously for a moment, then stood and grabbed Harry's hand. "Well, it would have a bushy tail, wouldn't it? Other than that, I'm not entirely sure. No one's ever seen one, have they? Perhaps Harry and I can find one on our walk."

Harry resisted the urge to laugh outright at the look on Hermione's face. He squeezed Luna's hand in glee as he stood. Apparently she wanted to go for a walk, and he was happy to oblige her.

"I guess we're going for a walk," he smiled at Hermione and Parvati as he and Luna waltzed out of the room. "See you."

He could hear Parvati laughing uproariously as he closed the door behind them.

When he turned to Luna, he noticed that the corners of her lips were twitching.

"Do you suppose she'll go to the library to find information on the mysterious Buckfinger?" she asked.

Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow at her expression. "You mean…you mean there's no such thing as a Bushy-Tailed, er, Buckfinger? You're just having Hermione on?"

Luna shrugged placidly. "It is rather fun, isn't it?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head as she took his hand again and began walking down the third-floor corridor.

Luna was in many ways still a mystery to him, despite being one of his best friends. She was unperturbed in the face of danger and composed in the face of the wondrous. It seemed as if nothing could surprise her.

He felt very protective of her, sometimes thinking of her as fragile because of her quirks and strange habits, but he knew she was anything but. She was talented at magic, and perfectly capable of besting most adults in a duel.

He never questioned her about whether she truly believed in all of her creatures, some of which were beyond the pale. He felt the question would be a betrayal.

If she truly did believe in them, she would be hurt by his question and its implied skepticism. If she didn't, he would be demanding that she expose her vulnerabilities to him, to explain something that may well have its roots in pain.

In the end, he knew, it just didn't matter. It was who Luna was. If she ever brought the subject up herself, he would listen and be accepting. If she didn't, he wouldn't try to embarrass her by looking behind the curtain.

"So where are we going, then?" he asked, as she led him through the corridor toward the stairs.

"Oh, I thought we could just wander the castle," she replied. "There are some corridors that only appear at certain times of the day; who knows what we'll find?"

As much as he liked exploring the castle, Harry winced at this proposal. Ever since his ritual with Tonks, after which he had stumbled nude through the corridors, the castle's portraits had been embarrassing him at every opportunity.

Stern old witches huffed at him as he walked by, old men waved and congratulated him on the 'jolly good show,' and some of the younger female portraits seemed to think that Harry was ripe for seducing. The Fat Lady had introduced her friend Violet to him, strongly hinting that they all spend an evening together drinking wine. Given how much leg Violet was showing, he didn't want to think about what they had in mind.

The worst by far, however, was Sir Cadogan. The boisterous knight had taken to following Harry throughout the castle, offering him advice on how to woo the fairer sex and telling him stories about his sexual exploits when he had been alive. The man was practically stalking him, and he didn't want to encounter him in Luna's presence.

"Er, are you sure you don't want to walk outdoors, Luna? I can conjure us a big umbrella."

"Oh, don't be silly, Harry. It's raining outside, and I haven't explored the castle in ages."

Harry nodded and sighed internally.

When they reached the stairs, they went up several flights and wandered aimlessly for a while along the sixth floor. Luna commented occasionally on the odd looks that the paintings were giving them, but so far Harry considered himself lucky. They seemed to be behaving themselves around her.

When they reached the seventh floor, however, all that changed. Their path had taken them near the Room of Requirement, and as they passed its invisible entrance a loud voice suddenly startled both of them.

"Why, good morn' to ya, me lad and lass!" it bellowed, nearly causing Harry to draw his wand.

They turned to see the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy smiling at them, his dancing trolls balancing awkwardly behind him.

Harry had never heard Barnabas speak, and had always assumed that he couldn't.

Luna stopped and cocked her head at him. He was old and bug-eyed, and looked quite deranged. He had visible tufts of hair growing out of his ears, and was otherwise bald with a scraggly gray goatee.

"Hello, good sir," she replied. "How are your trolls doing?"

"Oh, they're a mighty hard-headed lot, ye know, but I'll teach 'em," Barnabas replied. "One way or t'other, whether it takes the wand, the whip, or the club…"

Barnabas leaned toward them to whisper conspiratorially. "Elfrida is a right fetchin' lass, as ye ken see," he smirked, looking over his shoulder, "but she won' waltz properly without a whip to 'er backside, if ye catch me drift," he grinned and winked.

Harry swallowed heavily and gave the man a weak smile, wondering vaguely, and quite against his will, what Barnabas did with his trolls when no one was looking.

"Erm, how come you've never spoken before?" he asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Bloody Headmasters!" Barnabas growled, one eye rolling madly in a way that reminded Harry of Alastor Moody. "They put a silencin' spell on me during the school year so as I don' 'corrupt' the students. Ha! Dog's bollocks, I say! Jus' more of the prejudice I had to endure from the Ministry in me day. Why, did yer know that they once tried ter arrest me for being nude in public with a lady troll? What bollocks!"

Even Luna looked at him strangely. "Why were you nude in public with a lady troll?" she inquired, genuinely curious.

"For art!" the old wizard practically shouted. "We was re-creatin' the Garden o' Eden in Diagon Alley, all of it perfectly innocent. What better way fer young lads and lasses ter see that nudity is the natural state, and that we're all God's creatures."

"Er, right," Harry muttered, wishing he were anywhere but here. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Barnabas, but I'm afraid we must be off."

He grabbed Luna by the arm and pulled her quickly along the corridor, desperately hoping that Barnabas could not leave his tapestry. He already had one stalker, and didn't need one who had an unhealthy interest in female trolls.

"Aye!" he shouted after them. "Come back and see me, lad! I'll show you what Elfrida can do!"

"He was a rather odd fellow," Luna observed dreamily when they had escaped from the corridor.

"That's one way of putting it," Harry said, shivering. "Thank Merlin they don't let him talk during the school year."

As they descended the stairs to an unused corridor on the fourth floor, she brought up the subject of her recent absence.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier in the week," she said apologetically, "but Daddy needed my help with the Quibbler. We're doing some research on the mating habits of the Blue-Bearded Bazoo, and it's quite a lot of work. The males of the species keep a harem too, you know, even larger than yours is."

Harry coughed and looked at Luna oddly. "Er, what harem?"

"You know, the harem you're creating for your ritual. Daddy wasn't sure whether he should let me join at first, but when I told him how nice you are, he said it was okay."

"You know it's not really a harem, right Luna?" he asked hesitantly.

Luna gave him a slightly confused look. "It's not? But that Auror—Tonks, wasn't it?—was talking about who would be the Alpha, and how we would all have separate wings in Potter Manor."

Harry's mouth fell open at this response, and it took him a moment to gather his wits. "Er…what? I mean…what?"

"The day we had the meeting with Madam Pomfrey," Luna replied, frowning. "You left with Fleur, and then Auror Tonks negotiated with Hermione over who would be the Alpha wife."

"Oh my God," Harry whispered, horrorstruck for a moment before Luna's words finally registered. He smiled in relief.

"Tonks was just joking around, Luna. I don't own a Manor, let alone one with different wings. I'm sure she was just trying to get a rise out of Hermione with the multiple wives thing."

"Oh," she replied, looking a little disappointed. "Hermione was a bit agitated with her now that I think about it…does that mean we won't all be living together then?"

Harry reddened a bit at this question. "Well, I, er, haven't thought about where I'm going to live after I leave Hogwarts. I was planning to live here until the new term starts and then stay at my godfather's old house for a while…you're welcome to live there too if you need a place to stay."

"Oh, well, thank you. I suppose I'll have to discuss it with Hermione," she mused. "I'm still very much looking forward to our ritual this evening."

"Me too," Harry smiled. "It will be fun. I promise."

Luna smiled in return, but then gave him a very serious look. "Have they done anything to prevent wrackspurts from interfering with the ritual?"

"I…don't think so," Harry replied hesitantly, unsure of the best response.

"Hmmmm," Luna murmured to herself. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to take care of it."

"Thanks," he said, grinning at her sincerity.

It was then that he heard the voice he had been dreading since he agreed to take this walk.

"Ah, there's my dashing young knight," said Sir Cadogan from a painting of an old seer reading tarot cards. He was mounted on his horse, and blithely ignoring the shrieks of indignation coming from the old woman as he trampled all over her velvety séance room.

"Hello, Sir Cadogan," Harry responded glumly.

"And who is this fair lass on your arm?" he asked suavely, bowing his head in Luna's direction.

"Hello," Luna said politely. "I'm Luna Lovegood. You're Sir Cadogan, famed for dying at the hands of the Yanal Bog Monster in 1432."

"Er, yes," replied Cadogan with a faint blush, "but we don't talk about that. I'd rather tell you about my famous encounter with the fearsome wyvern of Yorkshire. You see, in those days…"

Harry cleared his throat loudly, interrupting Cadogan before he could really get going.

"I'm sorry, Sir Cadogan, but we have an urgent appointment elsewhere. Perhaps you could tell your story another day."

"Oh," the painting replied, dispiritedly. Then something seemed to occur to him.

"Oh!" he said loudly, and winked conspiratorially at Harry. "No trouble at all, good sir knight. I shall endeavor to encounter you at another time."

"Your steed seems to be making a bit of a mess," Luna informed him, pointing calmly at the growing puddle beneath the old knight's horse.

When he looked down, Harry pulled her along the corridor toward Gryffindor Tower, praying that Cadogan would not follow them.

He didn't, but he gave Harry one last bit of encouragement before he took his leave. It was a whisper, but it may as well have been a shout.

"Give her a good rogering for me, lad!"

Harry winced and looked sideways at Luna, hoping that she wasn't offended. The walk was turning out to be a very bad idea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that evening, Harry and Luna stood next to each other in the Room of Requirement, ready for Healer Chatterjee to prepare them for the ritual. Luna had brought a large leather bag with her, but she refused to divulge its contents.

When Chatterjee asked them to disrobe, she turned and looked at him.

"Close your eyes now, Harry. You're not allowed to see yet. It's a surprise."

"Okay," he shrugged, pulling his robe off over his head and keeping his eyes tightly shut.

He felt rather than saw the cold brush of Chatterjee's brush against his abdomen, and nearly opened his eyes when Pomfrey gasped a few seconds later.

"My word, Miss Lovegood! What is that you're wearing?"

"Oh, it's a surprise for Harry," she replied serenely. "Let me just pull this down. There."

"You can open your eyes now," she added a few moments later.

He did, and saw that she had donned her black school robes again. His curiosity nearly overwhelmed him as they drank their potions and received instructions from the healers. Hermione had warned him that Luna was doing research, and he wondered with some trepidation just what she had planned.

When Pomfrey and Chatterjee had finally exited the room, he looked at her expectantly. She was still wearing her robes, and had brought her leather bag into the runic circle.

"So you have a surprise for me, then?"

"Oh, I have several," Luna replied, but didn't elaborate. Her large silvery eyes never left his exposed erection.

"Er, Luna?" he asked, when she kept staring wordlessly.

"Yes?"

"You said had some surprises?"

"Oh…yes," she said suddenly, as if waking up from a dream. She reached inside the edges of her robe and casually removed it.

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw what she was wearing underneath. She was attired in a tiny plaid skirt that barely covered her knickers, dark hose that rose past her knees, and a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned and tied together in a knot above her navel.

It was the garb of a young school girl in uniform, or at least what most men wished such attire looked like.

"Wow," Harry breathed, shocked at seeing Luna in such an alluring outfit. "What…why are you dressed like a muggle schoolgirl?"

She frowned a little at his question. "I was told that this is what boys find attractive," she said, looking down at herself. "Is it not?"

"No, it's…very sexy," he said hurriedly, trying to sound reassuring. "I'm just a little surprised; that's all. You didn't have to go to such trouble, you know."

"This is a very important occasion," Luna replied sincerely, her eyes boring straight into his. "Of course I'm going to put some effort into doing it right. Are you ready for me to start?"

"Er…sure," he answered uncertainly, not really understanding what she meant.

Luna cleared her throat, licked her lips in an exaggerated fashion, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you ready to stick your big fat cock in my tight little pussy?"

Harry blinked in shock.

"What?" he asked, hoarsely.

"Are you ready to fuck me like the little slut I am, Harry Potter?" she purred throatily.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, trying to process what his ears were telling him.

"Er, Luna…just…what?"

She gave him a slightly confused look, then squeezed her breasts together underneath the shirt and arched her back. "I want you to fuck me raw, big boy. Oh, yeah, that's right."

When Harry continued to stare at her open-mouthed, she finally sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Am I not doing it right?"

"Er, what exactly is it that you're trying to do?

"Sexy talk," Luna replied matter-of-factly. "That's the way they talked in the magazine. I read it in one of the stories….did I not do it right?"

Harry blew out a relieved sigh and resisted the urge to roar with laughter. "Erm, Luna…I've seen one of those magazines before, and I don't think…well, I don't think they're supposed to be very realistic."

"They're not?" she asked, pouting in a way that made Harry want to hug her. "Then why would they talk like that?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Muggles are a little crazy, I guess."

"Oh, poo," Luna replied, frowning delicately. "And I was so hoping to please you."

Harry smiled at her. "You don't have to do any pretending to please me, Luna. I like you just the way you are. And I do rather like this outfit."

"That's good," she smiled, relieved. "It is rather revealing, though. Does this mean you don't want to see all the things I brought?"

Harry eyed the leather bag cautiously. There was no telling what was in there. It wouldn't do, though, to hurt her feelings.

"You can go ahead and show me."

"Goody," said Luna enthusiastically. "Maybe you can tell me what some of them do. Several of them were rather confusing."

Harry watched as Luna began pulling items from her bag and dropping them haphazardly on the floor. There were soon more than a dozen items scattered around her.

He looked closely at the assembled artifacts, and couldn't help but blush at some of them.

"Where did you get all this?"

"Oh, there was a muggle store that had all of it," she answered cheerfully. "Did you know that the muggles have a lot more information about sex than wizards do? I discovered that right away. There was a man there who was very helpful when he learned what I wanted. He's the one who suggested I buy this outfit."

Harry's brow furrowed as he contemplated what that exchange must have been like.

"Did he suggest that you buy all this other stuff too?"

"Oh yes. He was very insistent. He wanted to be sure that I showed you a good time. He even offered to do some demonstrations for me, but I declined."

"I'll bet he did," Harry muttered, and eyed the assembled pile doubtfully.

The purpose of several of the items was obvious. A thin pink dildo about five inches long lay amidst the pile, as did a pair of furry purple handcuffs, several magazines, and the original dildo that Hermione had transfigured for her.

The purpose of others was less obvious. Among other things, there was a hat that looked vaguely military in origin, a small rubber triangle on a square base, and a riding crop.

"I tried using the Harry Peter," Luna said apologetically, "but it was a little too big for me…I used that one instead," she added, pointing at the thin pink dildo.

"Oh," said Harry, unsure how to respond.

"What do you suppose this does?" she asked, bending down to pick up the triangular-looking rubber device and then handing it to Harry.

He turned the object over in his hands, but could not think of any conceivable use for it. The shape of it didn't suggest that it was made for insertion, so he couldn't even begin to guess.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Luna," he muttered, and tossed it back in the pile.

"What about these?" she continued, and thrust three unwrapped videocassettes into his hands. They were called "Ass Bandits 3: Deep Undercover," "Buffy the Vampire Layer," and "Womb Raider 4: The Temple of Poon." All varieties of sexual acts were depicted on the covers.

"They're like the magazines on the outside," Luna supplied helpfully, pointing at a handful on the ground, "but they're hollow inside. I couldn't figure out what I was supposed to do with the black thing that fell out."

Harry noticed that one of the cassettes had been virtually disemboweled, its tape unspindled and tangled in a heap around it.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Luna," he said, shaking his head at the absurdity of his life. "Just a muggle thing that we don't have in the magical world."

"Oh," she replied, a little disappointed. "Well, I don't suppose we have to use any of it, really. I just wanted to be prepared."

Harry smiled at her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Luna, I'm just pleased that you're here, helping me. You're one of my dearest friends, and I'll always be in your debt for this."

Luna beamed at his praise and patted his hand. "You're my dear friend too, Harry."

It struck him for the first time that these rituals were forcing him to define the nature of his relationships, making him examine friendships and aspects of other people that might have otherwise remain unexplored.

A tense silence followed, and he noticed that Luna's hands were shaking a little as she stood next to him.

"Are you nervous?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered candidly, her big silver eyes looking unblinkingly up into his. He was reminded of just how small a girl she was.

It was the first time he had ever seen her look nervous. She was always so unfazed in the face of catastrophe or danger, and something about this new vulnerability touched him.

"We don't have to do this, you know. I don't want you to feel pressured into it. If—,"

"No," Luna interjected, cutting him off. "I want to. I want to do this with you. I mean, I want it to be _you_ that I do this with. Oh poo, I'm not making any sense…"

"I understand," Harry said softly, and drew closer to her so that his hands could rest on her shoulders. "Do you want me to take the lead, then?"

Luna nodded wordlessly, her eyes staring apprehensively up into his.

"I've never been kissed," she blurted suddenly, as if ashamed of the fact, and Harry tilted his head and grinned at her.

"Well, that sounds like something we should rectify right away, no?"

He leaned forward and brushed his lips softly across hers, giving her light little pecks before kissing her more forcefully.

When he pulled away, he noticed that she was breathing heavily.

"Nice?"

Luna nodded wordlessly again and leaned in for more. In a matter of seconds their tongues were wrestling gently.

As they kissed, Harry put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer, until his erection was resting against the fabric of her plaid skirt. He let his other hand trail slowly down her neck until he was cupping her breast on top of the white dress shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, and he could feel the raised flesh of her nipple.

Luna exhaled softly into his mouth and began kissing him more aggressively. He slid his thumb inside the shirt to tease her nipple, and was surprised at how soft it felt. When his arousal began to grow uncomfortable, he pulled away.

"I'm going to take it off now, okay?" he breathed, and Luna nodded in encouragement.

He took a step back so he could untie the knot in the center of her shirt. It came apart easily, and he slipped the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, where it fell to the floor.

Harry looked down at her bare chest, and he could feel her watching him closely.

"They're not big," she observed quietly, and indeed she was right. Her breasts were small and pale, with pink puffy nipples that stood out prominently from the flesh of her breast.

"They're beautiful," he whispered, and kneaded both of them gently in his hands. They were extremely soft, and her nipples seemed to be just as silky as the rest of her skin. They didn't seem to have a button, even when he caressed them. Instead the entire areola protruded noticeably.

Harry leaned down and kissed one of them gently, nearly taking the entire nipple in his mouth. Then he trailed soft kisses up her chest and neck, finishing at her lips.

Luna was flushed and breathing heavily now, and her lips latched on to his hungrily when he reached her.

As she continued exploring his tongue, Harry's hands wandered down her back to her arse, where he slowly lifted the short wool skirt so his hands could rest on the knickers beneath. He squeezed both cheeks gently, surprised a little at the texture of her underwear, and Luna pulled away long enough to whisper to him.

"They're edible," she informed him, and returned to kissing him urgently.

This time Harry pulled away.

"What's edible?"

"My knickers. The man said they were very popular."

"Your knickers are edible," he repeated, just to be clear.

"Uh huh," Luna nodded, looking at him curiously.

"Er, what do they taste like?"

"Strawberries, I think, but I'm not sure," she replied. "That's for the boy to figure out, though, isn't it?"

Harry chuckled a little and shook his head. "I suppose it is. Can I see them?"

Luna took a step back and casually pulled off her skirt. It was attached with velcro at the side, and slid off easily. Underneath was a pair of red knickers that were shinier and thicker than a typical pair.

Harry peered down and ran his index finger across the front of them. They appeared to be made of some sort of gummy material, almost like thin licorice.

"Huh," he mused. "That's interesting."

"Do you like them?"

"They look quite delicious, Luna. Would you like me to sample them?"

Luna giggled a little and shrugged her shoulders. "That's what they're for, I suppose."

Harry smiled and pulled her by the hand to the bed, where she neatly placed the plaid skirt.

"Just lie back," he whispered. "Let me show you a few things I've learned."

Luna obeyed him and lay down on her back with her legs slightly spread. She watched him with a little apprehension as he climbed onto the bed.

"Just relax," he murmured, and kissed her softly on the belly. He sat back on his knees in front of her.

He eyed the knickers curiously for a moment, then pulled on one of the strings that connected the back to the front. It stretched like a gummy worm, but eventually pulled away from the rest.

Harry put it into his mouth cautiously and sucked for a moment, then his eyes lit up.

"Hey! It does taste like strawberries!" he said, eliciting another giggle from Luna. "Do you want to try it?"

"Maybe later," she said, shaking her head.

Harry nodded and grinned at her, then pulled apart the candy string on the other side of her knickers. He winked once at her, then pulled the top of them down until they were flush against the bed. Luna raised her arse slightly so he could pull the rest of them from underneath her.

He tossed them on the edge of the bed, careful not to let them hit the floor, and turned back to look between Luna's legs.

His first thought was that her pussy was beautiful, and somehow innocent looking in the same way that she was. Her mound was covered with sparse blond hair, but it was so light as to be almost invisible. It didn't obstruct his view of her labia at all. They were prominent, and bunched so closely together that he couldn't see her clit.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered, looking into her eyes as she watched him shyly. "Just relax and enjoy this. You'll like it, I promise."

He leaned down and nuzzled her soft blond mound, massaging the sparse hair there with his nose.

He gently spread her lips with his thumbs, exposing the tiny nub beneath. Her clit, even with her lips spread, seemed to hide from him. The spot remained just as sensitive as he expected, however, when he gently rolled his tongue across it.

"Oh my," Luna said above him, panting softly, and Harry smiled.

He rubbed his index finger up and down her entrance, feeling the heat radiating from her body, then tentatively slipped it inside her. She was wet, and oh so very tight.

Harry began to worry that he would be too big for her, even if she had been 'practicing' with the smaller pink dildo. Luna was a small girl, and that smallness seemed to include the dimensions of her most intimate parts as well.

He slowly maneuvered a second finger into her, and Luna gasped above him. He twisted them gently, rubbing his knuckles against her walls, and she squirmed in delight.

"That's…that's wonderful," she sighed, as if surprised by the sensation. "Please don't stop."

Harry grinned at her enthusiasm and began teasing her clit with renewed vigor. He reached his two fingers further into her tight, wet heat, and used the same gentle 'come hither' motion that Parvati had taught him.

"Oh," Luna gasped, and moved both of her hands to her breasts as she instinctively responded to Harry's caresses.

He began twisting his fingers within her, still careful to manipulate that special spot along her walls, and soon Luna was breathing heavily and perspiring above him.

"Oh, M-Merlin," she panted, her eyes closed as she concentrated on what he was doing to her body. "I…I think…_oh_!"

Her whole body stiffened in his embrace, and she began panting in time to the contractions that Harry felt gripping his fingers tightly. A rush of liquid surrounded his fingers, and his own arousal became almost unbearable as he watched Luna squirm.

Her mouth had fallen open to form a perfect O. He wondered if this were her first ever orgasm, and decided that it might very well be.

When her panting stopped, he kissed her clit gently and removed his fingers from her. He was unable to resist sniffing them after he removed them. The delightful scent of female arousal was something he was quickly growing addicted to.

"How was that?" he grinned up at her.

Luna seemed to have momentarily lost the ability to speak. She opened her eyes and blinked owlishly a few times, and then exhaled a huge breath.

"I think…I think I just found a new hobby," she breathed contentedly, and Harry couldn't resist laughing.

She gave him a shy smile and blushed a little. "That was an altogether pleasurable experience. Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, Luna," he laughed, "and it was my pleasure. You're the one who's helping me out, remember?"

"Doesn't feel like much of an imposition from here," she murmured, then paused in thought.

"I suppose it's my turn to do something for you."

Harry shrugged. "It's up to you. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can just wait a few minutes and finish the ritual if you like."

"No, that's fine," Luna said, sitting up from the bed, "I'm rather curious to see whether the magazines were accurate. The pictures didn't move, so it was hard to tell what was happening."

As she sat up, Harry reclined on his back to give her better access. His erection was painful in its anticipation now.

She began to scoot towards him, but he flinched in surprise when she suddenly leapt off the edge of the bed, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I almost forgot!" she whispered in horror.

"What?" Harry asked urgently, looking around the room for the cause of her alarm.

Luna didn't answer right away. Instead, she squatted at one corner of the bed, just inside the runic circle, and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Luna, what's going on?" Harry asked, beginning to grow alarmed.

She stood hurriedly from her position and raced to another corner of the bed, where she squatted again.

"Wrackspurts," she said aloud, her eyes closed.

Harry watched in utter confusion as she rose yet again and hurried to the third corner of the bed, repeating her ritual.

"What about them? What are you doing?"

She didn't answer until she was squatting beside the fourth corner of the bed. Harry heard a faint tinkling sound, and it suddenly dawned on him what she was doing.

"There," she said with no little relief, rising from the ground and returning to his side on the bed. "I think I was just in time."

Harry stared at her incredulously. "Er, what just happened?"

Luna tilted her head and looked at him as if he had just asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Wrackspurts," she said slowly, drawing out the syllables. "They're attracted to magical rituals, you know. They like to cause mayhem by corrupting the runic circle. The only way to ward against them is to sanctify the circle."

"Sanctify," Harry repeated.

"You have to pee around the circle," she confirmed, nodding, "or they might be able to get in. I'm just glad you mentioned the ritual when you did. I had forgotten to ward against them."

Harry shook his head and smiled fondly at Luna. "So we're safe now?"

"Oh yes," she said, returning his smile. "A witch's urine is like poison to them."

"Thank Merlin for that," Harry sighed and chuckled. He reclined back on the bed as Luna scooted up next to him, resuming the position she had been in before the potential wrackspurt invasion.

"Let's see, I believe I was about to experiment on you," she said, looking down at Harry's cock curiously.

"Experiment away," Harry laughed, wondering if she had any more surprises in store for him.

He chuckled as he watched her stare unblinkingly at his penis from mere inches away. There was something so incongruous about the whole situation that he couldn't resist smiling.

His cock twitched involuntarily when Luna ran her index finger along the underside of its length. She fondled his balls gently and explored the weight and texture of everything in fascination.

"Hermione did a marvelous job on her transfiguration," she mused. "She captured every ridge and vein."

"Yes, she is quite talented."

"What would you like me to do to it?" Luna asked curiously. "The girls put their mouths on it in those magazines."

"Anything you like," Harry shrugged, but immediately wondered if those instructions were dangerously broad where Luna was concerned.

She pondered the possibilities for a moment. "I think perhaps I'll just use my hands. I don't think I can fit you in my mouth. I'm rather curious to see what happens when you climax."

"Okay," Harry agreed readily.

Luna gripped him firmly and began sliding one of her small hands up and down his length.

Harry moaned as she experimented on him, turning his cock in different directions and altering her pace and grip.

When a drop of pre-cum began to bead on his head, she stopped stroking him to peer at it curiously.

"Fascinating," Harry heard her murmur. "I can kiss it if you like."

"Please," he whispered breathlessly, desperate for her to continue.

She leaned forward and sucked gently on his crown, removing the pearly drop of pre-cum, then took in a little more.

Her mouth was too small to engulf more than his head, but it did not lessen his pleasure.

After a few moments she pulled away.

"I'm not very good at this, I suppose," she frowned. "Perhaps…"

"You're doing great, Luna," he interrupted her. "Just keep using your hand. You can't do it wrong. Really."

"Like this?"

"Yeah," Harry murmured, his breathing becoming shallower as Luna gripped him harder and increased her tempo. "That's nice."

A short while later, his abdominal muscles tightened as her hand continued to work him over. He felt his orgasm building, and felt it wise to warn her.

"I'm getting close, Luna," he murmured, his eyes closed in concentration.

He was surprised when she reached across the bed and gathered the discarded skirt in her free hand, then held it front of his cock.

"Best not to make a mess, I suppose," she said.

Harry nodded, then tensed as Luna's gentle strokes finally pushed him over the edge.

"Oh, that's…unh," Harry moaned, and his cock twitched in her slender fingers, sending a gush of cum into the wool skirt. It was soaked by the time he was finished.

Luna watched the process unfold with rapt attention.

"That looked quite satisfying," she mused when his cock stopped twitching in her hand. "Did it feel good?"

"Merlin, yes," Harry sighed. "Just give me a few minutes and we can complete the ritual."

"Whenever you like," she responded, and lay down next to him on the bed.

Harry rested his hand on her pale belly, which was hot to the touch, and caressed it as he looked at her.

"That feels very good," she said softly, silver eyes looking deeply into green. "I like it when you touch me."

"I like it too," Harry responded just as softly. "And you deserve to be touched like that."

He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, letting his hand roam to one of her breasts. He could hold it easily in his hand, and he marveled again at how smooth and soft it was.

Luna returned his kiss hungrily, and it took very little time for Harry's arousal to return.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pulling away to look at her again.

Luna nodded, her eyes huge with apprehension, as he moved on top of her. She watched his penis intently as it approached her.

"I'll be gentle," he said, taking in the look on her face.

He rubbed his cock across her clit before lowering himself further. He brushed his head up and down the small wet slit, seeking to ease himself in without causing her discomfort. A few seconds of exploration later, his head slipped inside her, and Harry looked up sharply when she gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Luna nodded, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Big."

"I'll be gentle," Harry reiterated, determined more than ever not to hurt the small girl.

He adjusted his hips above her, then pushed in as gently as he could. Two, then three inches of his length slipped in, and Luna closed her eyes and exhaled. It was indeed incredibly tight.

Harry pushed forward slowly, ever so slowly, and after what felt like a whole minute to him, he was sheathed completely within her. He could literally feel himself stretching her as he pressed forward. He stopped moving completely and watched as Luna breathed quickly and composed herself.

"I'm all the way in. Still doing okay? It doesn't hurt?"

"It's better now," Luna smiled. "It stung at first, like a bee sting. Now I just feel…full. Just move slowly, please."

Harry obliged her and pulled out very slowly. When he had pulled out half-way, he pushed back in gently, taking care not to thrust too hard. Luna exhaled deeply when he filled her, and this time it sounded more like pleasure than pain.

"_Much_ better now," she whispered. "Keep going."

Harry was torn between giving her pleasure and finishing quickly to ease her pain. The trouble was that either way would likely cause her some discomfort. Finishing quickly would mean harder, quicker thrusts, and finishing slowly would prolong the encounter.

In the end he decided to let her decide, and her body decided for her. Though she was still very tight, she had grown so wet with lubrication that he was able to move in and out of her more easily than his initial penetration.

He began thrusting inside her more quickly now, careful not to do so too forcefully. Luna closed her eyes as he stretched her and put her hands on his ribs. She seemed not to know what to do with her arms.

"It helps, I think, if you, er, touch yourself too," he whispered.

Luna nodded and let a hand wander between her legs, where she began exploring her clit as Harry moved inside her. The look of bliss on her face aroused him immensely, and he could feel his orgasm start to build. He slowed his pace ever so slightly, hoping to bring Luna to another orgasm before the ritual was complete.

Her soft little pants and squeaks when he thrust into her were driving him mad, and he desperately hoped that she was close.

Finally, when he could stand it no longer, she moaned and spread her legs further for him, as if inviting him to go deeper. She thrust her hips slightly against him when he filled her, and the look of transport on her face was one he had never seen on her. Her forehead was flecked with perspiration, her hair damp, and her brow furrowed as she concentrated on what Harry was doing to her body.

"Oh!" she gasped, her breathing suddenly becoming ragged. "Don't stop! Please!"

Harry looked down and saw that she was rubbing her clit vigorously, and it overwhelmed him. The sight of Luna touching herself was somehow so incongruous with his image of her that he felt overpowered by lust.

Feeling as if he had permission to cum now, he withdrew from her almost fully before pushing back in quickly. He thrust in deeply, bottoming out, and felt her walls contract tightly around him.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Luna squeaked loudly, and rubbed her clit furiously.

Harry thrust into her one more time before his own orgasm overtook him. He groaned as his cock spurted copiously within her, the sensation seemingly amplified by her tightness.

A moment later Luna screamed as the rune on her belly lit up with incandescence. Harry hissed and gritted his teeth, focused on not collapsing on top of her.

When the pain finally ebbed, he took a deep breath and rolled off her. He lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the room as his body slowly returned to normal.

A few moments later, Luna's sweaty visage swam into his vision, and she had a concerned look on her face.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Mmmmm," he muttered, giving her a weary smile. "Tired."

Luna frowned at this response.

"That's odd. My own energy levels are soaring. I suppose your body is reacting to the loss of so much magic."

"Probably," Harry murmured, his eyes now closed and a blissful smile on his face. "'Twas wonderful, Luna. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome," Luna said tranquilly, watching him closely as he began breathing deeply.

"I suppose I should fetch Madam Pomfrey," she said to herself, and got up slowly from the bed.

She stumbled to the door of the Room of Requirement and yanked it open, unconcerned that she was completely nude.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey!" she sang down the corridor, aware that the matronly healer was supposed to be in earshot.

She was answered by the sound of furious clapping coming from the tapestry across the hall.

"Oh, I say! That's the spirit, lass! Ye'd make a fine dancer! Give us a quick pirouette, will ye?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Note**: There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. This was a tough chapter to write, and I'd like to hear what you thought of it.

My take on Luna is that her quirks and beliefs are an essential part of her character. If you turn them into a charade, or explain them away as part of, say, a gift for divination, then what's left over is just an ordinary OC. Whatever else Luna is, she's not ordinary. So trying to peek behind the veil, so to speak, is against the rules.

In short, she really is loony, and that's where her charm lies.

She also seems basically asexual in canon, which made writing this scene ludicrously hard. Hopefully it worked.

Next chapter is an interlude where Harry gets a break from the rituals. Don't worry, though, he'll still get sexed up. :) The ritual with Hermione will come in Chapter 8.

Thanks to everyone who made suggestions on the rough draft. You know who you are. Readers, you have SomeGuyFawkes to praise and/or blame for the scene where Luna marks her territory. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING**: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money out of this. It's just for fun.

**Note**: This is the longest chapter yet at over 9300 words. It's absolutely overflowing with smut. Enjoy :)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 7:**

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead."

Harry mumbled something unintelligible at the voice that was disturbing him and opened one eye. His dorm room seemed to be flooded with sunlight and he could just make out Hermione's silhouette as she stood over his bed.

"Ugghhh," he groaned, and rubbed an eye tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Just after noon. You slept for 15 hours. Do you want to go down to lunch or sleep some more?"

Harry considered the question for a moment and then yawned widely. "I'll eat. I'm absolutely starving. Just give me a minute to take a shower."

"Take your time," Hermione replied and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Harry sat up in bed and immediately grabbed his head. "Oh, sweet Merlin. Why do I feel like I've got the world's worst hangover?"

Hermione looked at him closely. He was pale and his hair was sticking out in all directions, even worse than usual.

"You don't look all that well, either. Madam Pomfrey thinks your fatigue is just a side effect of the rituals. She already told me that she wants to postpone our ritual for at least one day."

"Probably a good idea," Harry muttered, yawning widely again. "You might put me in a coma."

Hermione snickered a little. "I might do that anyway."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at her blearily. "You've been spending too much time around Parvati."

She huffed but looked pleased with herself. "It's the new and improved me. Now go take your shower. I'm hungry."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Twenty minutes later, a freshly-showered Harry and a starving Hermione seated themselves at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The cavernous room was mostly empty, save for a few young students at the Hufflepuff table and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore at the head table.

Dumbledore had been absent for much of the last week, only having time to nod pleasantly to Harry in the castle corridors when they encountered each other. It was Harry's understanding that he was getting daily updates on the ritual situation from Madam Pomfrey.

The Headmaster caught his eye and waved as he and Hermione sat down, then returned to what looked like a very serious conversation with McGonagall.

"I wonder what that's about," Hermione whispered. "It looks like an intense discussion."

"Dunno," Harry replied, spooning a huge pile of fried potatoes onto his plate. "Where's Luna? Is she feeling alright after last night?"

Hermione snorted. "She's fine. She's been dancing around the castle with a goofy smile on her face all morning. I'm not sure if she even went to sleep."

"Mmmmm," he acknowledged, digging into a pile of sliced roast beef ravenously. "Di' thsee alweady eat lunth?"

Hermione grimaced and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you channeling Ron? Don't talk with your mouth full, Harry."

"Thorry," he smiled, purposely repeating his grievous faux pas.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She and Parvati ate earlier. Luna wanted to visit Melvin at Hagrid's and Parvati wanted to practice her dueling spells in the Room of Requirement. She's actually serious about embarrassing Padma in a duel."

"Merlin, I created a monster," Harry muttered, careful to swallow this time before he spoke.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Half an hour later, a sated Harry and Hermione stepped through the Gryffindor portrait hole, having successfully ignored the Fat Lady's attempts to flirt with him.

Harry collapsed on the couch and sighed in contentment. "I feel much better now. I'm sorry we can't do the ritual today."

Hermione stood over him somewhat anxiously. "It's not a problem. I do want to talk about the ritual, though, if you don't mind."

Noticing the apprehension in her voice, he sat up on the couch. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, er…" she began, then looked around the large Common Room. "Why don't we go up to my dorm where it's more private?"

Harry looked at her in confusion. "How am I supposed to get up there? The stairs will collapse on me."

She gave him a faint smirk. "Oh, I learned a few tricks as Head Girl. I can deactivate the wards for a short time if you want to come up."

"You bet," he replied earnestly, his curiosity roused. He had never been into the Gryffindor girls' dorms, and didn't know any boy who had.

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Don't get too excited. They look just like your dorm rooms."

"Who's excited?" Harry grinned. "I just want to see who's got a poster of me on their wall. And why didn't you tell me we could do this before now?"

She shrugged. "Unfortunately just about everyone has removed their things already. And did you have a reason to want to sneak into the girls' dorms?"

"S'pose not," he mused, watching as Hermione made a circular motion with her wand and then pointed it at the stairs, muttering under her breath.

When she was finished, she ascended the stairs leisurely and Harry followed her up.

He looked around curiously when they reached the dorms, and was a little disappointed that they were a mirror image of the boys' floor plan.

"So the seventh-year girls' dorm is in the same place as the boys'?" he asked as they walked.

"Yes, but I've got the Head Girl's Room, remember? Being a bookworm has its advantages."

Harry snorted as she led him to a room that was at the end of a hallway and had easy access to a stairwell. She unlocked the door and let him in, and he whistled at what he saw.

"I knew it!" he crowed. "You've got half the Restricted Section in here, don't you?"

"Well, Madam Pince knows I'll treat them well," Hermione replied a little defensively.

Harry chuckled. "I'm just teasing, Hermione. It wouldn't be your room without mountains of books."

"The mountains _are_ organized," she responded with a faint smile and sat down on her bed.

It was a large four-poster decorated in a subdued version of Gryffindor's colors. The walls surrounding it were filled with moving pictures of her, Harry, and, occasionally, Ron. It was a moving yearbook of their time at Hogwarts.

Harry glanced around the room curiously. It was almost exactly as he expected it to be. It was the room of a scholar, but also had a cozy, feminine touch.

"What did you want to talk about, then?" he asked, joining her on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, just the ritual, I suppose," she said casually, but Harry could detect an undercurrent of anxiety.

"What's the matter?" he asked seriously, knowing that she would not have brought up the subject unless something was truly bothering her.

Hermione sighed and rested her hands in her lap.

"It's just…_I'm going last_," she blurted, "and now you've got all this…experience. And I don't really know what I'm doing, and I want to make this special."

Harry looked at her sympathetically. It always touched him when Hermione's insecurities rose to the surface. For all her passion and competitiveness, sometimes she was just a little girl who found it hard to believe that she was desirable.

"It's going to be special just because it's the two of us. It doesn't matter that I've got a few days head start on you."

"I know," she murmured, "but still I want to make this special. All the other girls have given you some kind of treat, I know, and I can't think of anything to do. I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. Or bored."

"You know this isn't a competition, right?"

"Yes," she sighed, "but I still wish you would tell me something I can do to make it memorable…do you, erm, have some sort of fantasy, maybe?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Honestly, Hermione. You should take the advice you gave Luna. I don't want anything strange and I don't have any weird fetishes; I just want you."

Hermione blushed a little at his phrasing, but persisted. "Humor me."

Harry sighed and wracked his brain, trying to come up with something that would satisfy her. He was about to give up, when he remembered a thought that had sometimes aroused him during their years together at Hogwarts.

"Well, er, there is one thing…" he said cautiously.

"Yes?"

"It's a fantasy I used to have sometimes when I, er, you know. You're a part of it, actually."

"Oh?" she grinned, her face slowly growing scarlet.

"Sometimes I would imagine what you looked like when you, erm, touched yourself," Harry said abashedly, more than a little embarrassed to be revealing this to her. "I would fantasize about sneaking into your dorm room under my invisibility cloak and watching while you, er, got yourself off."

"Oh my," Hermione breathed, clearly flattered but also a little embarrassed.

"You wanted to know," Harry shrugged, his face now glowing too.

She considered this new information for a moment.

"Did you fantasize about other girls too?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"You didn't ever, erm, _use_ the cloak, right?"

Harry gave her a disgusted look. "Of course not!"

"Sorry," she smiled, her face heating up again. "You're a teenage boy, after all. Most would have used a cloak like yours to spy on girls in the shower."

"I had a few other things on my mind," Harry muttered.

Hermione seemed to consider something in the silence that followed.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "we, er, don't have to wait until the ritual to fulfill that fantasy, you know."

Harry looked at her incredulously for a moment.

"You mean…you mean you want me to watch you?"

Hermione's face became beet red. "If you want to, and if I got to watch you too."

Harry looked into her eyes, seeking out her motives, and then smiled.

"I want to."

She nodded and stood from the bed, then began removing her robes.

"Now?" he asked in surprise.

"Why not?" she smiled coyly. "I've been waiting patiently while everyone else talks about being with you. It's my turn."

"Are you saying you want to sleep together before the ritual?"

Hermione shook her head and grinned diffidently. "No. I still want to wait; but we can make your fantasy come to life."

Harry grinned and stood as well, quickly removing his outer robes and the rest of his clothes. He and Hermione had not fooled around since their evening with Parvati, and it excited him that she was being so spontaneous.

He stopped at his boxers, noticing that she had not removed her bra and panties and was watching him. He looked at her curiously, and she reddened again.

"It's a bit bright in here, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"Turn down the lights, if you want," he responded reassuringly. "But you shouldn't do it because you think you're not attractive. You're gorgeous, and I won't hear otherwise."

It both amused and irritated him that Hermione sometimes found herself unattractive. His opinion on the matter certainly wasn't unbiased, he knew, but any casual observer would acknowledge that she was at least somewhat pretty.

"Just a little, then," she blushed, turning to lower the flames of the wall-mounted candles with her wand.

When she felt the light was suitably flattering, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Harry watched in fascination, wondering why she still felt apprehensive about being nude in front of him. They had already been quite intimate with each other, after all.

She was wearing light blue cotton panties this time instead of his boxers, and she gingerly slid them down her legs and stepped out of them.

When she stood back up, he smiled broadly.

"You shaved?"

"Er, yeah. A little. I thought you might like it. Parvati showed me a charm that makes it really simple."

Indeed, Hermione's previously bushy pubic hair was now neatly trimmed on the sides, though still quite thick in the middle.

"I do like it. It's…pretty, I guess, is the word."

"Pretty," Hermione snorted lightly. "Thank you; now it's your turn."

Harry pulled down his boxers in one smooth motion and kicked them to the other side of the room. He was already fully erect at the thought of what they were about to do. As the rituals progressed, his constant erection had slowly abated, but it was still absurdly easy for him to get aroused.

Hermione stared down at his cock with a look of anticipation that excited him greatly.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked breathlessly.

She considered the question for a moment, then frowned. "It's your fantasy, isn't it?"

"Right," Harry grinned, and paused to think. "I suppose you were always reclining in your bed, reading _Hogwarts, A History_."

Hermione looked at him oddly, opened her mouth to speak, and then burst out laughing. He blushed at her response.

"Are you bloody serious?" she choked out.

"Er, yes?"

"You imagined me diddling myself to _Hogwarts, A History_," she repeated in disbelief, her sides heaving so much that she bent over and rested her hands on her knees.

"Well, I wasn't really focused on the book," Harry murmured, becoming increasingly embarrassed. "And you do read it a lot."

Hermione giggled in mirth and shook her head. "Oh, Harry…well, I can't very well be reading a book and watching you at the same time. Sorry."

"No worries," he grinned shyly, now wishing he had not brought up the subject of the damned book at all.

"Okay," she said, calming herself and taking charge, "I'll lean back against the headboard and you can be further down in front of me. On your knees, maybe, so I can see?"

"Works for me," he shrugged, and climbed onto the bed.

Hermione assumed her position against the headboard, spreading her legs widely so Harry could get a clear view of what she was about to do. When he was on his knees in front of her, she hesitantly reached a hand between her legs and parted her lips with two fingers.

Harry watched breathlessly as she exposed the pink flesh beneath her brown curls. He could see her aroused clit, and he noticed that she had shaved herself bare underneath. He guessed that Parvati had instructed her to shave there as well, and he was appreciative of the view.

Her lips spread with one hand, she began gently rubbing the index finger of her other across her clit. She teased the little nub back and forth, then rubbed it firmly from top to bottom. Harry's eyes were glued to the sight.

"Harry," Hermione whispered breathlessly, and he looked up at her dazedly. She arched an eyebrow at him, and it took him a moment to catch her meaning.

"Oh. Right," he grinned, and then gripped his cock firmly with his right hand. He began stroking himself almost unconsciously as his eyes returned to what she was doing with her fingers. Having already done this once before, he didn't feel particularly self-conscious about pleasuring himself in front of her.

Hermione's eyes remained locked on his erection as he stroked himself, and his eyes were riveted between her legs as she touched herself.

They continued in silence, each lost completely in what the other was doing. After a mere two minutes, Harry felt his orgasm approaching. Hermione was very wet now, and it was driving him mad when she reached down to rub her lubrication in small circles around her glistening clit.

He slowed down his pace to delay the inevitable. This was a show he wanted to enjoy for as long as possible.

He couldn't believe how aroused this was making him. He suddenly felt like a fourth-year all over again, playing a naughty and forbidden game with his best friend.

Hermione was closing her eyes intermittently as she focused on her pleasure, but she always opened her eyes again to watch Harry stroke himself.

When her eyes became hooded and her breathing heavier, she paused for a moment and reached over toward her nightstand. Harry watched in confusion. She opened the top drawer, and a moment later pulled out the big blue dildo that she had transfigured from his penis. His heart began racing.

"I've been practicing," she said softly. "Do you want to see?"

"Merlin, yes," he whispered, his arousal growing powerfully at the thought. He stroked himself very lightly, feeling as if any more pressure might send him over the edge.

She rubbed the tip of the dildo across her clit for a few seconds, then positioned it in front of her and pushed. The head of it slipped in, and Hermione sighed and twisted it slightly within her.

She moaned softly, and Harry moaned in return at seeing her in such a position. His orgasm threatened to overtake him, and he stopped stroking himself entirely to ward it off.

"Why did you stop?"

"I was going to cum if I kept going. You don't know what you're doing to me."

"So cum," Hermione whispered, pushing the dildo another inch inside her. "I want you to cum for me, Harry."

Those words were all Harry needed to hear. He grabbed his cock and stroked firmly as he watched Hermione slowly penetrate herself with the dildo. It didn't take long for him to pass the point of no return.

He panted as his orgasm hit him, so lost in the moment that he didn't bother to aim his cock anywhere in particular. He grunted softly and shot straight out, two jets landing on Hermione's belly and the rest streaking across the bedspread or dribbling onto it below him.

He continued stroking until he had no more left to give, all the while watching Hermione pleasure herself with his own transfigured cock. Her breathing was heavy now as she watched him, and he could see her wetness glistening on the dildo when she pulled it out and then plunged it back in.

Harry was unable to resist such an erotic sight any further. He scooted forward, avoiding the mess he made, and placed his hands on her spread knees.

"I want to help," he said almost pleadingly, and she smiled wryly at the look of raw desire in his eyes.

"Go ahead," she whispered, and moved her hands to her breasts as Harry reached down and gently grabbed the dildo that was still half inside her.

He twisted it gently as he pulled it out and then plunged it slowly in. She was so very tight, and he couldn't wait until he could feel that tightness for himself. Part of him wanted to just mount her right then and there, but he realized that there would be something special about waiting for the ritual.

Hermione let out a long low moan and reached down with one of her hands to touch her clit as Harry fucked her with the dildo. She gripped the little nub of flesh between two fingers, squeezing it upright, and Harry's arousal returned in full force at the sight.

"Yes," she moaned. "Don't stop."

He had no intention whatsoever to stop, and watched raptly as the dildo moved in and out of her soaking wetness. She teased the flesh around her clit gently until her breath came in shallow little gasps.

"There," she whimpered, "there—keep going."

Harry thrust the dildo into her again, twisting it as he pushed, and Hermione tensed and lifted her arse slightly off the bed.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and Harry continued twisting it as she panted loudly and rubbed her clit in ecstasy.

When she was finished, she collapsed onto the bed and let out a massive sigh.

Harry left the dildo in her just because he liked the way it looked. The fact that it was him, sort of, somehow made him feel proud.

He moved up the bed and lay down next to her, entranced by the dreamy and satisfied look in her brown eyes.

"Well, that's one fantasy you can check off the list," Hermione sighed happily.

"That was so bloody hot," he whispered.

"I liked it too," she smiled, and he leaned in and kissed her.

They kissed tenderly for a moment, then he lay back down on the pillow next to her, resting his hand on her belly. It was hot to the touch, and streaked slightly with his cum, but he didn't care. It made him feel oddly possessive. For the first time he realized just how much he desired Hermione physically, and wondered why it had never been clear before now.

Hermione reached down and pulled the dildo out gingerly, then tossed it to the side of the bed.

"It's a bit too big to just leave there," she said apologetically, and Harry chuckled.

"I still have a hard time believing we're doing this," he mused. "Just one week ago…"

"I know," Hermione agreed, grinning. "It's funny how fast all of this happened. I'm glad though."

"Me too," Harry smiled. "This has been the most pleasant life-threatening illness ever."

Hermione barked out a very un-Hermione-like laugh. "I bet…I feel like we've gotten closer too," she added softly.

"We definitely have."

"And I'm sure you've gotten closer with the other girls," she continued, a subtle question hidden within her speculation.

"I have," Harry answered carefully. "They all say the same thing about you and me, though."

"What's that?"

"That they need to talk to you see what happens after this. They feel like they need your permission to, erm, be with me."

Hermione digested this in silence for a moment. "I don't have a claim on you, you know. Not…not an exclusive one, I mean."

"Do you want one?"

Harry felt Hermione stop breathing at this question. He wondered if it was because she was hoping for it or dreading it. The post-orgasmic bliss they were both experiencing seemed to be lending itself to a very candid conversation. The time felt right for confession.

"I, er…do you?"

"I asked first," Harry teased, but then continued. "Everyone thinks we've been dating for years but just haven't realized it yet. I sort of think they're right. I mean, apart from sleeping together, what would we have done differently if we were dating?"

"Oh," Hermione said, as if she had just considered the question from that perspective. "I…I suppose there's something to that. But then this ritual…"

"Complicated things," Harry stated, without needing to hear her finish. "I've enjoyed it, honestly, but if you…if you want to be with me, just the two of us, I wouldn't mind, erm, not being with the others. I'm not entirely sure what they want either."

"That came out weird," he added a moment later, when she didn't immediately answer. "I'm not trying to talk you into anything."

"I understand," she chuckled. "I like the idea of being with you too, Harry. I think…I think I'd like for things to stay the way they are between us, but maybe include the, er, physical stuff now that we're already doing that. But…"

"But?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way," she said, taking a deep breath. "I know how important it is for you to have a family someday. I just…I'm not sure I want to be in a very serious, 'I'm going to get married soon' sort of relationship yet. I want to travel, and start a foundation for the house elves, and get an apprenticeship with the Unspeakables, and…"

"It's okay, I understand," Harry replied, cutting her off before she could list every single one of her ambitions.

"No, let me finish," Hermione continued hurriedly, desperate for him not to misunderstand. "I want to be with you—I want us to be together, I mean. But if you want to be, erm, casual sometimes with friends like Parvati and Luna and Tonks, well…I can share. For now."

Harry grinned like an idiot as her words registered. He resisted the urge to pump his fist in triumph.

"So you want to be part of a real harem, then," he smirked cheekily, barely able to contain his glee. "Luna will be so pleased. What about Fleur?"

Hermione slapped him playfully on the chest. "Not a harem. A…a community of friends," she corrected. "And I suppose I can live with Fleur if I don't have to see her every day."

"She's not so bad," Harry laughed. "Maybe a bit on the homely side."

"Oh, be quiet," she huffed. "She's alright when she's not accidentally looking down her nose at everyone. I sent her a letter yesterday, by the way. You can expect her to visit soon."

"I can?"

"Let's just say you shouldn't make any other plans for your birthday. I've got something planned."

"I can't wait," Harry smiled, and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. When he pulled away, he looked at her seriously.

"Are you sure you want to wait for the ritual?"

Hermione looked for a moment as if she were about to cave in, but then nodded. "It just feels right to wait."

Harry nodded and smirked. "I guess my tongue will have to suffice for now."

He slowly made his way down her belly, eliciting a very un-Hermione-like giggle when his tongue penetrated her belly button.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that night, Harry was reclining on his bed and flipping casually through Hermione's edition of _Hogwarts, A History_. She had stopped goading him to read it years ago, but he had a strange urge to connect with the school's traditions now that he would soon be leaving. It also didn't hurt that the book was part of the fantasy that she had just brought to life for him.

He paused in his reading when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," he said loudly, and Parvati walked in with a huge grin on her face.

She had left the castle earlier in the afternoon to visit her family, and had apparently just returned.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, surprised to see Harry reading such a thick tome.

"Just relaxing."

Parvati stepped closer and looked at the title of the book. She gave him an incredulous stare.

"By reading _Hogwarts, A History_? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Harry chuckled and shrugged. "It's about time I got around to it. How else am I supposed to know whether Hermione's been making up stuff about Hogwarts all these years just to tease me?"

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Yes, because that's likely."

"How was your family?"

"Oh, they were fine. The same old boring conversations. I just visited so I could formally challenge Padma to a duel."

"Are you serious?" Harry exclaimed, a little alarmed at the smirk on Parvati's face.

"Not a real one, silly," she smiled. "We're having a family reunion in a month, and I _subtly_ suggested that it might be fun for me and Pad to put on a demonstration duel; you know, to show the rellies what we learned at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "You're devious."

"Ha!" Parvati preened. "Thank you! Padma ate it up. She thinks she's going to be able to show off that big Ravenclaw brain and embarrass me. I can't wait to wipe the floor with her. She won't know what hit her."

"Er, don't go overboard. You might hurt her if you use real offensive spells."

"I want use anything worse than a stunner," Parvati grinned. "But I can't wait until she discovers that I can block whatever she sends my way with ease."

"So you're going to tell your family about the ritual afterwards?"

"I, er, hadn't thought of that," Parvati admitted, frowning. "They will suspect something, won't they? I'll have to figure something out."

"Just don't hang me out to dry, please."

"Oh, trust me, they'll never learn the details," she smirked, and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Just stopped by to say hello, then?" he asked curiously.

Parvati gave him a mischievous grin and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. "Just stopped by to claim my prize. I just spoke with Hermione. She told me the good news."

"The good news?" Harry prompted, feigning ignorance.

"_Hermi-oh-knee will share-ere_," Parvati laughed and sang simultaneously in a childlike voice, grinning madly.

Harry laughed at her obvious glee. "So you want to share me, then, huh?"

Parvati shrugged. "For now? You bet. Now let's get naked and celebrate."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Parvati were lying next to each other on his bed, their bodies intertwined as they kissed passionately and explored each other with their hands.

They were about to take their foreplay to the next level when the door to Harry's room suddenly burst open, admitting a frazzled-looking Tonks.

"Oh, bloody hell," she exclaimed loudly, her hair shifting from pink to red. "Here it is open season on Harry Potter and he's already got a bird in his arms."

"Open season?" Harry laughed, sitting up in the bed and not embarrassed in the slightest to be caught in such a position by Tonks. Parvati turned to look at her, likewise uncaring that the young Auror could see her in the altogether.

Tonks waved the phrase away impatiently. "The bookworm gave her permission. I just got off a bloody ridiculous shift and I was hoping to relieve some stress."

Parvati burst out laughing and looked at Harry. He returned her gaze with an eyebrow raised in question.

She grinned and shrugged. "Okay."

"Brilliant," Tonks breathed, and began disrobing immediately. "I need to take a shower, and then I'll join you."

Harry laughed as she stripped naked unashamedly and strode quickly into his community bathroom to shower. Parvati, too, giggled at Tonks' immodest behavior.

"Well, this should be interesting," she mused.

"You really don't mind?" he asked, his heart suddenly racing as he realized that both Tonks and Parvati would soon be in his bed. He was starting to wonder if this day could possibly get any better.

"Not really. I'm kind of curious to see just how insane she is."

"She's, er, likely to try to freak you out."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Not my secret to tell," Harry smiled. "Just…fair warning and all that."

It took less than five minutes for a fully nude and very clean Tonks to walk back into the bedroom. Her hair was pink again, and it was matched by a trim tuft of pink hair between her legs.

"That was just what I needed," she grinned. "I feel much better now."

"I bet you smell better too," Parvati smirked. "That's an interesting choice of color," she observed, nodding at Tonks' pink pubic hair.

Tonks shrugged and ran her fingers through it. "It's got personality. What can I say?"

"Show her what you did for me," Harry said eagerly, amused at the teasing rapport between the two girls.

Tonks chuckled and then concentrated, and Parvati watched in surprise as the pink hair between her legs took on the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Bloody hell," she whispered in awe. "I wish I was a metamorph."

"It's got its advantages. Now budge over, princess, and give us some room."

She and Harry both scooted over to make room for Tonks, who slid into the bed next to Parvati, sandwiching her in the middle.

"So, erm, you're into girls, then?" Parvati asked curiously. Harry noticed an undercurrent of timidity in her voice that surprised him.

"I'm…not shy. Let's put it that way," Tonks smirked. "Are you?"

Parvati shrugged. "I've only been with one, and she was a close friend."

"Well, I'll try not to traumatize you. If you don't want me to touch you, I won't be offended. I'll just focus all my attention on The-Boy-Who-Shagged over there."

Parvati looked at her speculatively for a moment. "I'm game, I suppose. I'll tell you if you freak me out."

"Duly noted," Tonks agreed, and peered over her to look at Harry. He was watching the girls converse, and was already very much aroused.

"Looks like Harry's ready to go. How should we do this?"

Harry and Parvati looked at each other. "Is there a usual way?" he asked.

"There are all sorts of ways," Tonks replied, grinning deviously.

Parvati laughed. "Well, since you're the one who's so desperate, Harry can attend to your needs first. I don't mind watching for a bit."

"Suit yourself," Tonks shrugged. "I won't argue."

Parvati rose and moved to the foot of the bed, making room for Tonks to take her place. Then she sat back down cross-legged in the space that Tonks had just vacated, intending to observe the fireworks.

Reclining by her side, Harry laid a hands on Tonks' belly and leaned forward as if to kiss her. The metamorph, however, simply pointed between her legs.

"Get to work, Harry-kins," she smiled, and spread her legs widely. "We can cuddle later."

Harry snorted at the brazen girl and sat up. If she was desperate for relief, he was happy to oblige her.

He scooted between her spread legs, then ran his hands luxuriously along her inner thighs, earning a little shiver from Tonks. Her pussy was pink and glistening in arousal, waiting for his attention. He spread her lips gently with both thumbs, then leaned down to tease her clit. He pressed down on it with his tongue and then wriggled it around in all directions.

"Oh, that's what I'm talking about," Tonks moaned, and began running a hand through Harry's hair. Harry chortled and pressed down again on her clit.

As he continued to tease her with his tongue, Tonks reached to her left and began running her other hand teasingly along the soft flesh of Parvati's thigh. Parvati's breath hitched for a moment, but then she relaxed into the touch.

After a few moments of this, Parvati shifted closer to her and leaned back on her hands, giving Tonks access to all of her. Tonks' fingers immediately began exploring along her inner thigh, finally rubbing gently across Parvati's clit with her knuckle.

Parvati's gaze wandered from Harry's tongue between Tonks' legs to the fingers that were now delicately caressing the outer edges of her labia. Tonks' efforts were slowly arousing her, and she was a little surprised that she didn't feel awkward at the older girl's touch.

She sighed and closed her eyes as Tonks rubbed down her clit with her index finger and then plunged it inside her. She was still wet from her foreplay with Harry, and Tonks, it seemed, knew just how to tease her. She scooted a little closer to the pair, and Tonks gently maneuvered another finger into her.

Harry didn't see anything of this, as he was focused on making Tonks squirm with a relentless attack on her clit. He moved his tongue in circles, lines, and any other shape he could imagine, trying to drive her wild.

He plunged two fingers inside her, pushing firmly against her walls, and she moaned loudly above him. He grinned and stroked her mercilessly, exulting in the heat and wetness that engulfed his fingers.

Parvati, for her part, was growing a little frustrated. She was incredibly aroused now, but Tonks' attention was divided between her and Harry, and her fingers weren't as attentive as she would have wished. She began teasing her own clit a little self-consciously, noting that they weren't watching her.

Tonks opened her eyes, her gaze unfocused due to Harry's efforts, and glanced at Parvati.

"Come up here, princess," she breathed.

It took Parvati a moment to realize what she was proposing. She looked at her uncertainly.

"Er, really?"

"I won't bite," Tonks whispered, and then moaned as Harry plunged his fingers into her again. "Come on."

Parvati slowly got to her knees and then maneuvered herself over Tonks face. She stared down at the older girl's cheeky grin, both excited and nervous about what she was suggesting.

"Just lean down," Tonks smiled. "I'll take care of you."

Parvati spread her knees and slowly lowered her pussy over Tonks' mouth and nose. She shivered when she felt the brush of Tonks' tongue against her clit. It felt deliciously naughty; she sighed and lowered herself further.

"Yummy," Tonks murmured, as she nuzzled Parvati's clit with her nose and explored her wet folds with her tongue.

It didn't take Parvati long to relax above her and lean in to her ministrations. She leaned forward and put her hands on the wall so she wouldn't be tempted to drop her complete weight on Tonks' face.

Thirty seconds later, she stiffened and let out a surprised squeak.

"M-Merlin!" she nearly shouted, and Harry looked up to see what was going on.

He was greeted with the sublime vision of Parvati's arse planted firmly on Tonks' chin. Her whole frame shivered in ecstasy, and he could only guess what Tonks was doing to her with her tongue. He wondered absently just how much she could morph her body. It was a question worth asking one day.

He returned his attention to Tonks' pussy and noted that the pink lightning bolt seemed to be shifting back and forth between pink and green. Amused, he went back to work on her.

Tonks began moaning and breathing in small pants as he punished her clit and stroked her with his fingers. His own arousal was aching now, and he desperately wanted to bury his cock in her, but he thought trying to maneuver around Parvati's frame might be awkward. He settled for trying to drive Tonks mad with sensory overload.

Harry reached deeper inside her with his fingers, and she responded by pushing her hips up from the bed. Her abs pulled taut and he pushed a third finger into her, delighted as she gasped for air above him.

Not ten seconds later, he heard Parvati wail loudly and then felt the bed shudder as she pushed against the wall. The thought of Tonks bringing her to orgasm made Harry's arousal grow desperate for release. _Just a few more moments of this_, he thought, _and then I'm going to fuck Tonks silly_.

He felt rather than saw Parvati remove herself from Tonks' face and collapse onto the bed in a heap.

Harry twisted his fingers roughly within her, eliciting a soft whimper, and then he felt a fourth finger slip into her, quite without trying. It was clear she was helping him along with her skills.

"Deeper," Tonks moaned above him, and he obliged her. He reached his fingers deeper into her wetness, entranced by the smell of her arousal and the heat that surrounded his hand. He pushed his hand in up to his knuckles, gently massaging her walls as she squirmed above him.

"More," she whispered plaintively, and Harry hesitantly folded his thumb into his palm and pressed further into her. A second later he was inside her past his knuckles, and he twisted his hand gently, shocked and aroused by what he was doing to her.

"Oh, Merlin, more," Tonks whined in desperation, and Harry slowly pushed further, watching in awe as his hand slipped inside her up to his wrist. His own arousal became almost unbearable at the sight.

The tightness and heat were overpowering; his hand felt like it was trapped in an oven, unable to move. He could do nothing except twist it gently back and forth, but it was enough to make Tonks buck her hips against him.

He pressed softly against her walls with his fingertips, and she writhed lasciviously. He glanced up once to notice that Parvati was reclining next to Tonks and watching the proceedings with wide eyes.

"Oh, God, yes," Tonks hissed, her back now arched completely off the bed. Her breath came in quick gasps and she reached down to massage her clit as her orgasm finally overpowered her.

Harry felt her muscles clamp down tightly on his hand, the contractions of her orgasm squeezing him almost to the point of pain. It occurred to him that being a metamorph must lend itself to some incredibly intense orgasms.

When Tonks finally stopped spasming twenty seconds later, she collapsed back onto the bed, Harry's fist still trapped within her. She exhaled a huge breath and stared blissfully at the canopy of his bed, her forehead damp with perspiration and her eyes glazed over.

"Er, Tonks?"

"Yes, Harry-kins?" she replied dreamily, in what sounded like a passable imitation of Luna.

"Do you think I could have my hand back now?"

"Oh. Sure."

Tonks relaxed her muscles and Harry felt the pressure on his hand relent. He gently maneuvered himself out of her, careful not to cause any pain.

"That was…wow," he whispered, shaking his head and looking at his hand in wonder.

"You bet it was," Tonks sighed.

After a moment's silence, in which Parvati and Tonks both rolled onto their sides and went limp with relaxation, Harry spoke up hesitantly.

"Er, do you suppose I could get a hand over here?"

Parvati looked at him once in confusion and then looked down at his massive erection. She burst out laughing.

Tonks too looked down and laughed. "Aww; sorry, Harry. If you weren't so talented with your hands, your little guy would have gotten some attention."

"Oh, that's hilarious," Harry smirked. "If you weren't such a perv, you would have needed my little guy."

"Poor Harry did get neglected," Parvati cooed. "He looks like he's about to burst. Shall we put him out of his misery, Nymphadora?"

"Watch it, Puh-varti. You kids have fun. I'll just lay here and watch for a bit," she said, reclining lazily in the middle of the bed.

Parvati giggled and crawled on all fours toward Harry at the foot of bed.

"Lie down, Harry," she commanded, and Harry obeyed hurriedly. He was indeed about to burst, the pressure in his lower abdomen begging for release. He lay down width-wise along the edge of the bed and waited.

"It won't take much," he grinned, as Parvati scooted beside him and eyed his cock in anticipation. "You two were putting on quite a show earlier."

Parvati grabbed his cock and held it upright with her right hand. She cupped his balls gently with her left, and then looked at Harry with a smirk that suddenly worried him.

"Let's see just how long you can last if I do _this_," she laughed, and began stroking him at an absolutely furious pace.

"Oh God," Harry moaned, knowing he couldn't withstand such delicious pressure for very long at all. She was tugging on him as if her very life depended on it.

Indeed, less than twenty seconds of Parvati's aggressive stroking was all it took.

Harry's breath hitched and his abs tightened as he felt his release approaching.

Parvati saw that he was about to cum, and suddenly plunged her left middle finger into his arse.

"Ah!" Harry squawked in shock, his back arching as she jerked him without mercy. He came powerfully, his cock bucking and shooting a rope of cum over his shoulder before pouring out onto his belly like a burst dam.

She stroked him until he ceased panting and until there was a small pool of white rolling off his stomach onto both sides of the bed.

Harry sighed and fell back to the bed as if his strings had been cut, and Parvati pulled her finger out of his arse and let go of his cock. He slowly turned his head toward her, narrowing his eyes.

"Surprise!" she said gleefully, and then collapsed against Tonks' feet in uncontrollable laughter.

"Not that that wasn't _interesting_," Harry growled, "but a little warning next time, perhaps?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Parvati smiled, her raucous laughter finally subsiding.

"That looked like fun," Tonks said above them, a huge smile splitting her face.

"Oh, it _was_," Parvati smiled earnestly. "Jealous?"

"Of Harry or of your attention?" Tonks smirked. "What's your girlfriend's name? Maybe I can morph into her and give you a treat."

Parvati looked at her oddly. "Er, Lavender Brown."

Tonks contemplated for a moment. "Don't know her, luv. Sorry. Anyone else you want to see? Just between us."

"I can't think of anyone," Parvati frowned. "Can you turn into boys?"

"Hey, there's a boy right here," Harry complained, still a little miffed at Parvati due to her surprise party for his prostate. He was using his wand to remove the mess he had made from his chest.

Parvati snickered at his indignation. "Don't get jealous, Harry. I'm just curious what she can do."

"No can do," Tonks shrugged. "Sorry. I can turn into female versions of men. Ever wondered what Cornelius Fudge would look like as a woman?"

"Gah, no!" Parvati exclaimed, horrified.

Tonks chuckled. "How about Harriet Potter, then?"

She concentrated and shifted into a female version of Harry, complete with long black hair, green eyes, and a faint lightning-bolt scar.

"Oh my," Parvati whispered.

"No fucking way," Harry interjected sharply, causing Tonks to laugh in an eerily familiar tone. "That's too creepy."

"Awww," she smirked, giving Harry the shivers. "How about this, then?"

Tonks closed her eyes and morphed, and suddenly there was a beautiful Indian girl with long black hair in her place.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "I told you I'm not into the whole twincest thing. No Padma, please."

"Who said it was Padma?" Tonks replied in a startlingly familiar voice.

Parvati looked more closely at her, then her jaw dropped. "Oh my God," she whispered. "You…you're _me_!"

Tonks grinned wickedly and teased her nipples with her fingers.

"Guilty as charged. And you have quite a nice body, I might add."

"Holy shit," Harry muttered at the sight of two naked Parvatis in his bed, looking from one to the other in wonder.

"You want to check yourself out?" Tonks asked casually. "I'm better than any mirror."

Parvati snapped her jaw shut with an audible pop, then hesitantly moved closer to her doppleganger. Unable to resist Tonks' offer, she examined herself from outside her own body, her eyes roving curiously over her face, breasts, stomach, legs—everything.

"This is too freaky," she whispered.

"Don't be shy," Tonks grinned with Parvati's face. She reached out and pulled Parvati's hand to her, where she rested it on her breast. "Aren't you curious what you feel like?"

Despite the reservations written across her face, Parvati began gently caressing her own breasts on Tonks' body, her curiosity getting the better of her. She teased her nipples until they were erect, then ran her hand along the soft flesh of her own stomach.

When Tonks spread her legs, giving Parvati a clear view of her own hooded clit and the dark folds of her labia, she sighed and shook her head in amazement.

When she hesitated to reach further down, Tonks gently pulled her forward. A second later she was kissing Parvati passionately. Parvati stiffened for a moment before returning the kiss.

The sight of Parvati kissing herself so passionately restored Harry's libido to aching proportions almost immediately. He simply couldn't believe what Tonks was doing.

"Merlin," he whispered unconsciously, and sat back on his heels to watch.

After thirty seconds of exploratory kissing, Parvati pulled away, breathing heavily and looking searchingly into her counterpart's eyes. She was getting aroused despite herself, but still a bit shocked by the game that Tonks was playing.

"This is bloody kinky," she whispered.

"You want me to change back?"

"No, I…" she said, then stopped and glanced around at Harry. She had momentarily forgotten that he was watching, and blushed when she made eye contact with him.

"For the love of Merlin, don't stop because of me!" he exclaimed, so sincerely that both Tonks and Parvati both burst out laughing, breaking the tension.

"I think Harry wants the show to continue," Tonks smirked, and Parvati turned back around to look at her. Her eyes traveled south, and she looked down in wonder at the sight of her own aroused pussy.

"Just go with it, luv," Tonks whispered huskily, clearly aroused by her little game. "If you want to stop at any point, we'll stop."

Parvati nodded and reached a shaky hand between Tonks' legs. She cupped her own vulva with the palm of her hand, caressing it gently, then slipped her middle finger inside. She teased her own clit with her thumb, her eyes wide as she as she explored the most intimate parts of her own body.

"Whoa," she whispered in awe, then looked at Tonks' face—her face—questioningly. The lust she saw there overcame her last inhibitions. She took one last look down, then maneuvered so she could lean down and taste herself.

Tonks sighed as Parvati began to tease her clit with her tongue and explore her folds with her fingers.

Harry moved to the side of the bed to get a better view, astonished at the sight of Parvati Patil going down on herself.

The pair continued for a few minutes, Tonks moaning and running her hands through Parvati's long hair as she licked her. Harry's arousal had returned so strongly that he almost couldn't bear it.

When Parvati reached underneath herself with her free hand and began rubbing her clit, the eroticism on display became too much.

Harry got up and positioned himself behind her, watching as she rubbed herself. He gently pulled her hips up higher, then rubbed his straining erection between her wet folds. He was rewarded with a moan of approval.

Taking this as permission, he grabbed her arse in both hands and thrust into her firmly, exhaling sharply at the heat that suddenly engulfed him. Parvati was clearly enjoying what was happening between her and Tonks, and this just made Harry all the more aroused.

He began pumping slowly in and out of her, savoring the sensation of her pussy gripping him tightly. She moaned and gasped for breath as Harry worked on her, torn between pleasuring Tonks and focusing on what he was doing to her from behind.

The three moved in unison, almost as one body, each pleasing the other in a scene that Harry would remember for as long as he lived. They developed a rhythm, Parvati thrusting into Tonks with her tongue and fingers at the same time that Harry thrust into her. The wavelike synchronicity of their movements overwhelmed him, and he dug his fingernails into Parvati's arse in ecstasy.

"Unh—fuck me," Parvati whimpered piteously, and Harry obeyed. He picked up his pace and began thrusting into her more forcefully.

She now had three fingers buried in Tonks' pussy and was furiously rubbing her clit as Harry pounded her. She could no longer use her tongue on Tonks because of the force with which he was driving into her from behind, but she rubbed Tonks' clit mercilessly with her thumb. The metamorph had long ago closed her eyes, lost completely in the moment.

When Parvati began breathing raggedly, Harry squeezed her arse roughly and then spanked it hard with one hand. He remembered how much she responded to this from their ritual together. When she cried out, he began slapping her on the arse as he entered her, each slap bringing a slightly louder and more desperate gasp from Parvati.

"Oh, God, please don't stop," she whimpered, and Harry pounded her as hard and as fast as he could, panting with exertion as if he were running.

"Ohhhhhhh," she whined in one continuous moan, rubbing her clit with abandon as Harry drove into her. He slapped her arse one last time, and he could feel her contractions grip his cock tightly as he moved.

He felt no urge to cum, which surprised him considering how consumed with lust he was, but he continued pumping gently in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm.

When she was finished, Parvati leaned against Tonks' thigh in exhaustion, her long black hair pooled all around her.

"Did you finish?" she asked wearily, her voice muffled by Tonks' body.

"No," Harry and Tonks answered in unison, then laughed.

"It's alright, though," Harry continued, still breathing hard, and gently pulled out of her. "I intend to make Tonks scream like a newborn mandrake."

"Oh, it's on now, Harry Potter," Tonks laughed, still mimicking Parvati's body. "Budge over, princess."

Parvati collapsed bonelessly onto the bed when Tonks shifted.

She pushed Parvati to the edge of the bed and then leaned forward to pull Harry toward her.

"On your back, Harry," she commanded, and Harry chuckled and obeyed, moving around Tonks as she got up and stood over him.

When he was ready, Tonks positioned herself on top of him and grabbed his cock with one hand. Rather than insert him, she rubbed his crown across her clit for a moments, her eyes closed in bliss. Harry found it utterly surreal that it wasn't _really_ Parvati on top of him.

Then she pushed down in one smooth motion, taking all of Harry inside her. He sighed at the sensation, and felt his cock grow even harder as Tonks gripped him tightly with Parvati's muscles.

"Merlin, that's good," he moaned, and Tonks snickered above him.

She leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders, then raised herself up until he almost slipped out of her. Then she plunged back down hard, driving him roughly into her.

"Yes," she grunted, and Harry exhaled sharply when she landed.

He glanced to his side and saw Parvati reclining on her side and watching the action with renewed interest. It wasn't every day, after all, that you could watch yourself fucking someone from such a point of view.

Tonks developed a rhythm where she impaled herself three or four times in a row, then gently undulated her hips, moving Harry's cock around within her. She repeated it again and again, and until both she and Harry her sweating from the exertion.

Finally, when he thought he could take no more, she began breathing heavily and pushed into his shoulders even harder. She abandoned all pretense and began bouncing on Harry's cock almost violently, exhaling sharply when he filled her.

Harry felt his orgasm approaching rapidly, and he gripped Tonks' flanks and drove into her as she pressed down.

"Merlin," he hissed, and pushed himself into her as hard as he could.

"Guh," Tonks grunted, and he felt her walls contract tightly around him. She panted and dug her fingernails into his chest as she climaxed. It was all he needed to send him over the edge.

He exploded within her, bucking his hips roughly against her as she gripped him tightly with her unnatural skills. The pressure was so intense that he wished his orgasm could last forever.

They both stilled and sighed loudly at the same time. For Harry, it was a welcome relief not to collapse in exhaustion after sex. He didn't exactly miss the pain from the burning rune either.

Tonks giggled like a little girl and collapsed on top of Harry, her face buried in the pillow next to his head.

"Just what the healer ordered," she murmured into the pillow, and Harry and Parvati both snorted in amusement.

A half-hour later, three very naked, very relaxed bodies lay intertwined on the big four-poster bed, sound asleep and totally at peace.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Note**: Voila. The first ever Harry/Parvati/Parvati scene, as far as I'm aware. A bit kinky, eh?

Next chapter features the ritual with Hermione, and Luna will make a cameo. It might be a week or more before it's ready. I'm anticipating that there will be ten total chapters.

I've got a big surprise in store for Chapter Nine ;)

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
